Chaos Twins Return!
by thorny21
Summary: The Chaos Twins are back in Konoha. What happens to them now? Sequel to Chaos Twins.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

"I am glad to see you are both back home where you belong." Tsunade said, while gathering both Jesshika and Saara into a hug.

"Thank you, Lady Tsuande." we said once she released us. Nodding, she turned to Kakashi.

"I want a full report from you. Genma, Izumo, take your sisters to the hospital for evaluation. Dismissed!" she said. Everyone bowed and left, leaving Kakashi behind to deal with the details. Once outside the tower, Naruto and Kiba came running up to us, followed by Sasuke and Hinata.

"Jesshika! Saara! You're back!" Naruto yelled.

"Thank Kami you're safe!" Kiba said. They grabbed us up into their arms and swung us around as we laughed. The others just looked on.

"Kiba-kun, it's great to see you. Put me down!" I laughed.

"Naru-chan you're making me dizzy!" Saara yelped. Naruto and Kiba stopped spinning us and placed us on our feet. We let go of them and stepped back but the dizziness started to get to us. We fell backwards into Gaara and Kankuro's arms.

"Thanks, Kuro-kun." I said trying to stand up.

"Yeah, at least you didn't let us fall on our asses." Saara said laughing. Everyone joined in the laughter as well.

"It's really great to have you back." Hinata said. Saara and I hugged her.

"Thanks, Hinata." I said. Genma and Izumo put their arms around our shoulders.

"We need to get you two to the hospital." Genma stated. Saara and I groaned.

"Do we have to?" we whined. Izumo nodded.

"Hokage's orders." he said. Sighing in defeat, Kankuro and Gaara took our hands and led us towards the hospital behind our brothers. When we arrived at the hospital, Shizune was waiting for us.

"Come on girls. This way." she said as she led us to our rooms.

"Umm...Shizune?" Saara said. Shizune turned to look at us eyebrow raised.

"Hai?" she said.

"Can Jessie-nee-chan and I share a room?" Saara asked.

"We don't want to be apart right now." I said. Shizune nodded.

"Of course. I'll just get Ino and Sakura to set up one of the other rooms for you." she replied.

"Thank you." we said.

"No problem. But for right now, let's just go in here and check you over, okay?" Shizune said.

"Alright." we agreed. We followed her into the room and jumped up onto the bed.

"Okay guys, everyone out. The girls need to get into hospital gowns." Shizune said. She handed us our gowns and pushed the guys out the door. A few minutes later after we were changed and sitting on the bed, Shizune let the guys back in.

"I assume Genma and Izumo, you want to be present while the girls are checked?" she asked.

"Definitely." Izumo said.

"I'm not leaving until I know my nee-chan is fine." Genma said.

"Gennie, I'm fine. We're fine." I said looking at my brother.

"Yeah, nothing happened to us." Saara agreed looking at her brother.

"But still, let her check you over anyway." Izumo said.

"If it makes you guys feel better, then fine. Go ahead, Shizune." we said. Gaara stepped out of the room, pulling Kankuro behind him to give us some privacy.

"Gaara? What are you doing? I want to make sure Jesshika is okay!" Kankuro hissed as soon as Gaara let him go.

"I know. I also want to know if Saara is alright, but it is not our place to be in there." Gaara reasoned. Kankuro hung his head and sat down to wait.

"You're right. Until she is my wife, I just have to wait." he said. Gaara raised his brow at him.

"You're wife?" he said questioningly.

"Hai, I plan on asking her to marry me." Kankuro answered.

"That's good. But you had better ask Genma first. He is her guardian after all." Gaara reminded him. Before Kankuro could reply, Shizune stuck her head out the door.

"Lord Kazekage, Kankuro, the girls are asking for you." she said.

"Thank you Shizune." Gaara said as they walked back into the room. Genma and Izumo were sitting next to us on the bed with their arms around us looking worried. Gaara and Kankuro instantly went on alert and quickly moved towards us.

"Is...is something wro..wrong?" Kankuro asked nervously looking from face to face. Saara and I sighed.

"No, we told you already. Nothing happened. We are fine, right Shizune?" Saara asked.

"They are physically healthy, but we are going to keep them for a day for observation." Shizune said.

"Are you sure that's all?" Gaara asked. Shizune nodded.

"It's routine so there is nothing to worry about for now." she said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shizune went to open it.

"Hai?" she said. Sakura and Ino were waiting outside the room.

"The room with the double beds is ready now." Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura, Ino." Shizune replied as she turned to us.

"Saara, Jesshika, you're room is ready now. If you will follow me." she said. We stood up to follow her out of the room. When Ino saw it was us, she quickly pulled us into a hug.

"I heard you two were back. Thank Kami!" she said. We hugged her back for a moment before we pulled apart.

"Thanks Ino." we said.

"Come on, I'll help you get settled." Ino said taking our hands and pulling us into the hall. As we passed Sakura, Saara and I glared at her, growling low. Genma and Izumo hurried behind us keeping a safe distance between us and the pinkette who was cowering against the wall. We made it to the room and Ino helped us get settled into our beds. Genma and Izumo stayed by our side most of the afternoon, until they were summoned by Tsunade. Kankuro and Gaara agreed to stay with us overnight, as our brothers could not.

"Lord Kazekage, Kankuro, will you be staying with them tonight?" Ino asked.

"Yes, we promised to keep an eye on them for Genma and Izumo." Kankuro replied.

"Alright then. I will have two cots brought in for you." Ino said. She left the room and headed towards the supply room, pulling a hiding Sakura behind her. A few minutes later, they returned with the cots and set them up.

"Is there anything else you need?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth. Saara and I looked at each other before turning back to her.

"No. You're dismissed." we said. Sakura clenched her hands into fists and forced a smile. Ino had to put her hand over her mouth to hide her smirk.

"Please call if you need anything." Sakura said as she left. When she was gone, Ino started to laugh.

"You never give her a break, do you?" she said before following out the door and closing it softly behind her. Later that night, after we had eaten what the nurses assured us was actually food, we settled in to sleep. Kankuro and Gaara kissed us on the head before laying down on the cots. A few hours later, Gaara and Kankuro were startled awake. Looking around, they tried to figure out what it was. It finally dawned on them we were talking in our sleep. They got off their cots and came to stand next to us. They leaned down a bit so they could hear what we were saying.

"No, don't leave Hida-kun!" I mumbled.

"Dei-kun please come back." Saara said. Gaara and Kankuro stood up and looked at each other in surprise. Saying nothing, they went back to their cots to lay down, but neither went to sleep. The next morning we awoke to them watching us.

"Oh good morning, Kuro-kun." I said smiling at him.

"Morning, Gaara-kun." Saara said. Gaara and Kankuro just looked at us before answering.

"Morning." they said. Tsunade came in half an hour later.

"Oh, you're up. Good. Let's just check you over, ne?" she said looking at us. Gaara and Kankuro stood up and walked out without saying a word.

"What's wrong with them?" Tsunade asked after they left. Saara and I shrugged.

"No idea." we said. Tsunade shook her head and brushed it off.

"Let's get started then." she said. Two hours later we were finished and declared healthy enough to go home later that day. Genma and Izumo walked in with Gaara and Kankuro behind them.

"How are they?" Genma asked.

"They are just fine. No damage done. They can go home later this afternoon." Tsunade told them. Genma and Izumo sighed in relief and hugged us.

"Thank Kami!" they said. Gaara stepped forward.

"Since you are here now, we will take our leave. We have to find Baki and Temari." he said.

"Thank you for staying with them last night." Izumo said.

"No problem." Kankuro stated. Gaara and Kankuro walked over to us, giving us a quick kiss on the head before turning and walking out. Saara and I looked at each other, stunned by their actions.

"What...was that?" I whispered to Saara.

"I..really don't know." she whispered back. Tsunade raised a brow but said nothing. Instead she turned to us with a smile.

"Care to tell us what happened while you were caught?" she asked. Saara and I turned to them with an evil grin and told them all that we had done. They were all laughing as we told them how I used a senbon to keep Tobi from talking, dye to color Deidara and Hidan's tongues, and how we freaked out Sasori with marshmallows on chopsticks and lighters. Tsunade had us pause in our telling so she could answer the door when we heard a knock. Opening it Yamato walked in with two flowers, a blue carnation and a pink rose.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine. We were just telling them what we did while we were kidnapped." Saara said taking the rose.

"And we haven't even gotten to the best part yet." I added taking the carnation. We thanked him as Genma brought out two vases for them. We continued our story while Yamato sat down. He almost died laughing when we told them how we stole Kakuzu's wallet and blamed Tobi, buzzed Itachi out of his mind on caffeine, and how we tricked Zetsu into eating chocolate flavored laxatives. We told them how Itachi wouldn't listen to Saara when he put us in that small cave so we got revenge by placing saran wrap over the upper part of the living room doorway then tricked him into chasing us.

"Sounds like the Akatsuki had their hands full with the chaos twins, huh?" Yamato asked when he stopped laughing.

"Those poor bastards. It's a wonder they survived you that long." Genma said.

"I bet they would never do that again." Izumo added. Saara and I crossed our arms and huffed.

"We aren't that bad!" we pouted. Everyone looked at us and burst out laughing again. Once things were calmed down again, Tsunade told us we could leave around noon, which was two hours away. Genma and Izumo quickly left to get us clean clothes to wear home. Tsunade checked us over once more before leaving the hospital. Yamato stayed behind for a little while before he too, took off. Saara and I laid back and looked at each other.

"What do you think was wrong with the guys this morning?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe just tired from being stressed?" Saara suggested.

"Hm..maybe." I replied. We sat in silence until our brothers returned and we were discharged. On the way out of the hospital, Gaara and Kankuro came up to us.

"You were discharged already?" asked Kankuro. We nodded.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago." Saara said.

"But we have to go right home." I added. Gaara looked at us.

"Tsunade's orders?" he asked.

"Always." we sighed. Genma and Izumo led us back to Genma's house. Izumo and Saara would be staying with us for a few days as we did not want to be separated just yet. A week after we were discharged from the hospital, Gaara and Kankuro came to pick us up. We went for a walk around the village before ending up at the training grounds where we had met.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You've been acting cold all week." Saara said. Gaara and Kankuro turned to face us.

"You want to know what's wrong? Well I'll tell you." Kankuro growled out. Saara and I stepped back away from them.

"The night we stayed with you at the hospital we woke up to hear you two talking in your sleep." Gaara started.

"So? We always talk in our sleep." I said.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Saara asked. We stared at them in confusion before Gaara continued.

"Saara, you were yelling for Dei-kun to come back." he said coldly.

"And you Jesshika, you told Hida-kun don't leave." Kankuro said just as icily. Saara and I looked at them in shock.

"Is that what this is about? We told you they were trying to save us from the others. That's all!" I yelled. Kankuro stepped up close to me.

" I think it was more than that. You cheated on us with them, didn't you?" he demanded. I backed away and looked into his eyes.

"No...no! How could you even think that? I love you Kuro-kun!" I cried.

"What else are we supposed to think when our girlfriends jump in to save them, then are talking about them in your sleep?" Gaara snapped. Saara and I looked at each other before turning back to them.

"You...you perverts! You know we would never cheat on you!" Saara shouted.

"How do we really know that? They are S-rank criminals!" Kankuro yelled.

"And after everything Deidara did to me, it had to be him, Saara?" Gaara said dangerously. We had had enough. Saara and I reached up and slapped them hard across the face, leaving a very red welt. They looked at us in shock.

"I never...ever want to see you again! You hear me?" Saara screamed at Gaara.

"And you! I will never forgive you. I loved you with all my heart! Don't ever come near me again!" I growled at Kankuro. Saara and I turned and ran back towards the village leaving them alone. As we reached the house, we ran in to where Genma and Izumo were sitting in the kitchen with Raidou and Kotetsu. Upon seeing us, they all stood up.

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?" Genma asked. Saara and I flung ourselves into their arms as a sob was tore from our throats. Sinking to the floor with them while they held us, we told them everything.

"Those bastards. Wait till I get my hands on them." Kotetsu shouted. We shook our heads.

"No, we don't want to see them ever again." Saara said.

"Never again." I said. Finally, the tears that we had been holding back while we raced home finally began to fall. We cried as our brothers held us late into the night until we fell asleep, exhausted. Genma and Izumo carried us to our beds for the night. The next day, Kankuro and Gaara left with Baki and Temari to go back to Suna. They didn't bother to contact us ever again.

**A/N: This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

It had been a month since we broke up with Gaara and Kankuro. Saara and I stayed together in my room. We didn't bother to leave except to use the bathroom. Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu and Raidou took turns bringing us food and trying to coax us to come out. We just sat in the room quietly not saying much of anything unless one of us started to cry over Gaara or Kankuro. A soft knock was heard on the door, grabbing our attention.

"Jesshika, Saara? It's Gennie, can I come in?" he asked. We stayed quiet and waited. After a few minutes, Genma sighed and walked away. He went back into the kitchen where the others were waiting.

"Any luck?" asked Raidou. They looked on anxiously waiting for an answer. Genma shook his head.

"No. They still won't answer me." he said.

"We have to do something. They haven't come out in a month." Izumo stated. Everyone agreed.

"But what should we do? We can't exactly go in there and drag them out." Kotetsu said.

"Maybe we should inform Tsunade. Maybe she can do something for them." Genma suggested.

"Good idea. You guys go while Kotetsu and I stay here with them." Raidou said. Genma and Izumo stood up.

"We'll be back as soon as possible. Try to get them to eat something." Izumo said.

"We'll try." agreed Kotetsu. Genma and Izumo quickly left the house and hurried to the tower where they knew they would find Tsunade. Once at the tower they went straight upstairs to her office, not bothering to wait for Shizune to announce they were there. They knocked on the door and waited to be admitted.

"Enter!" a voice said from inside. They opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind them. Tsunade looked up at the two ninja eyebrow raised.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Shizune?" she asked. Shizune ran into the office.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. They didn't stop at the desk." she said. Tsunade looked at the men.

"Well? Explain yourself." she demanded. Genma and Izumo looked at her then glanced at Shizune. Getting the hint, Tsunade dismissed her. When she was gone, Tsunade motioned for them to start.

"Lady Tsunade, we need your help." Genma said.

"Oh? With what?" Tsunade asked.

"Our sisters. Ever since they broke up with Gaara and Kankuro they have been hiding in their room." Genma said.

"They refuse to come out. Not even to eat." Izumo added. Tsunade stood up.

"How long has this been going on?" she demanded.

"A month. And that's not the only thing." Genma said.

"It's not? What else is going on?" Tsunade inquired. Izumo and Genma looked at each other before looking back at Tsunade.

"Well? What is it?" Tsunade yelled.

"We have heard them laughing and joking at times but..." Izumo said.

"But what?" Tsunade asked.

"They only seem happy when they are talking about Hidan and Deidara." Genma said. Tsunade looked at them in shock.

"The two remaining Akatsuki members?" she said in disbelief. Genma and Izumo nodded.

"They talk about them alot but when they hear us coming they stop talking." Izumo said. Tsunade sat back down and folded her hands on top of the table. She thought for a moment before looking at the two men again.

"Go home and I will come check on the girls in an hour. I need to stop by the hospital first to collect some things." she said finally. Genma and Izumo sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Izumo said. Tsunade simply nodded and waved the two men off. Once the door was closed she sat back and closed her eyes before yelling to Shizune.

Genma and Izumo arrived back home ten minutes later. They went into the kitchen where Raidou and Kotetsu were sitting.

"How did it go?" asked Kotetsu.

"Tsunade will be here in an hour to check on them. Have they eaten?" Genma asked.

"Very little." Raidou said. Genma and Izumo nodded before heading towards our room. They suppressed their chakra and went as quietly as possible so we wouldn't sense them. Once they reached the door they knelt down to listen.

"You know Saara, I really do miss him. I wonder where he is right now?" I said.

"I know how you feel." Saara said. Genma and Izumo looked at each other and whispered.

"So they still miss Gaara and Kankuro." Izumo whispered. Genma nodded.

"Sounds like it." he whispered back. Just before they straightened up to walk away, we started talking once more.

"Do you think we will ever see them again?" I asked. Saara shrugged.

"I don't know. I wish we could. I really miss them." she said.

"Me too. I wish Hidan and Deidara didn't leave like that." I said. Genma and Izumo jumped away from the door in surprise. They hurried back to the kitchen where the others were. They looked up as Genma and Izumo hurriedly sat down.

"What's wrong?" Kotetsu asked in concern.

"The girls. They aren't depressed because of Kankuro and Gaara like we thought." Genma said.

"They aren't?" Raidou asked.

"No they miss Hidan and Deidara." Izumo said. Kotetsu and Raidou's mouths dropped open.

"What?!" they yelled in unison. Genma put his fingers to his lips.

"Shhh! We don't want them to hear us." he hissed.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Kotetsu.

"We wait for Tsunade to check them over and then let her know." Genma said. An hour later Tsunade showed up on the doorstep. Genma heard her knock and hurried to let her in.

"Come in. Everyone is in the kitchen waiting for you." he said.

"Thank you." Tsunade said as she followed Genma into the kitchen. Raidou jumped up and offered Tsunade his chair. She shook her head and looked around at the men.

"They didn't eat?" she asked glancing at the two barely touched trays sitting on the counter.

"No, it's been like that the entire time." Izumo said. Tsunade snapped her head back to them.

"The whole month?" she said in surprise. Everyone nodded.

"They refuse to eat anything, not even the ramen Naruto and Kiba brings them." Raidou said. Tsunade looked taken aback.

"Not...not even ramen?! Take me to them at once." she commanded. Genma quickly led her to our room and knocked. He waited a few minutes before speaking.

"Girls? Tsunade is here to see you. Can she come in?" he asked. There was silence for a few minutes more before the sound of a lock being removed could be heard. Tsunade looked at Genma and the others questioningly before turning back to the door.

"I'm coming in now." she said. She opened the door to see us sitting next to each other wrapped in a blanket on my bed looking at them. She gasped when she noticed how pale we looked. She rushed over to where we were and sat between us. We stared blankly at her until she reached up to check our foreheads. Seeing we had a slight fever, she removed the blanket from around us and handed it to Genma. Tsunade placed her hands on our chests and ran green chakra over us checking everything. When she was done she turned back to Genma.

"They are malnourished from not eating. They need to be taken to the hospital at once." she said standing up. Genma and Izumo rushed in to stand next to us.

"Come on girls. Stand up and let's go." Tsunade said softly. Saara and I slid off the bed and stood up. We took one step forward before our eyes rolled back in our heads. The last thing we knew was the world spinning and then everything going black. Genma and Izumo caught us before we hit the floor.

"Rush them to the hospital as fast as you can. I'll alert the staff." Tsunade said as she disappeared in a poof of smoke. Genma and Izumo picked us up bridal style while Kotetsu and Raidou covered us up with blankets. They ran out the door and jumped to the rooftops, running as fast as possible to the hospital. They got to the hospital five minutes later and rushed through the doors. Shizune and Ino were waiting for them.

"This way." Shizune said and took off down the hall. Genma and the others followed close on her heels. She stopped in front of a set of doors, pushing them open so Genma and Izumo could go ahead of her.

"Put them on the beds." Shizune said. They laid us down gently and stepped back as Shizune and Ino took over.

"Give us some room guys." Shizune said. Raidou and Kotetsu left quickly but Izumo and Genma remained behind. Hinata came in to see if she could assist.

"Hinata, take Genma and Izumo out of here please." Shizune said. Hinata nodded.

"Come with me Shiranui-san, Kamizuki-san. They are in good hands." she said quietly as she grabbed their arms and led them out of the room. No sooner than they were sat down, Tsunade came down the hall. She nodded to the men and went directly into the room, closing the door behind her. Two hours later, Tsunade, Shizune and Ino walked out of the room. The men were quickly on their feet.

"How are they?" Kotetsu asked earnestly.

"They are fine now. Like I said earlier they are malnourished, and they are a little dehydrated but they will recover." Tsunade said. The men sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami." they all said. Tsunade looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"I can not believe they are this depressed over the breakup." she said. Unknowingly to them all, Sakura had heard everything and then disappeared. Genma stepped forward and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"The breakup with Gaara and Kankuro is not the reason they are like this." he said quietly.

"Then why?" Tsunade asked softly. Genma raised his eyes to look at her. Tsunade turned to Shizune and Ino.

"Can you give us a minute?" she asked. The two nurses nodded and left the hall. Tsunade turned back to Genma.

"Now why?" she asked again.

"They miss Hidan and Deidara." Genma said so low Tsunade almost didn't catch it.

"The two Akatsuki that helped them escape?" she asked in surprise. Genma nodded.

" I think they have developed feelings for them in the short time they were with them." he said.

"What? How do you know that?" Tsunade asked.

"Izumo and I went to check on them after coming from seeing you. We snuck up on the door and listened to them talking." Genma started.

"We thought they were talking about missing Kankuro and Gaara but it was actually Hidan and Deidara that they miss." Izumo added. Tsunade's eyes widened at the information.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. Everyone nodded.

"They only seem happy when they talk about them. So what should we do?" Izumo asked. Tsunade thought for a moment.

"The only thing we can do right now. We need to get them better. We will work out the details after that." she said before turning to go back into the room. The guys looked at each other and sat back down to wait. A few seconds later Tsunade popped her head back out the door.

"Well are you coming? You can see them now." she said with a smirk. They guys blushed but soon stood up to go in.

"Are they awake then?" asked Raidou.

"No, they are resting comfortably right now. They won't wake up until at least tomorrow at the earliest." Tsunade said. They walked into the room where we were hooked up to a couple machines and a monitor. They gasped when they saw us.

"Why are they hooked up to those?" asked Genma quietly as he and Izumo went to our beds.

"They are I.V. fluids for rehydration and nourishment." Tsunade explained. Genma reached out to brush the hair back from my face.

"How long before they get better?" he asked. Everyone turned to look at Tsunade.

"I don't really know. It depends on whether they want to get better or not." she said. Izumo took Saara's hand and held it, before letting out a yawn.

"Why don't you all go home and get some rest? They will be fine." said Tsunade. Genma and Izumo shook their heads.

"No, we want to stay." they said. Tsunade looked like she was about to say something but stopped when she saw the looks on their faces. Sighing she nodded.

"Alright. I will have cots brought in. But only two can stay at a time. The other two go home." she said.

"We'll go so you can stay here tonight. We'll stay tomorrow night." Kotetsu said. They walked over and gave us both a kiss on the head before hugging their boyfriends and leaving. Tsunade left to have the cots brought in. Twenty minutes later the cots arrived and were quickly set up. Ino came in holding two pairs of pajamas and handed them to the guys.

"I figured you would want to be more comfortable so I brought these for you. How are they?" she asked.

"Thank you Ino. Resting for now. Tsunade says they might not wake up until tomorrow at the earliest." Izumo said.

"Well, I have to finish my rounds. Keep me posted on how they are doing." Ino said before leaving the room. Izumo and Genma took turns in the bathroom putting the pajamas on. When they were done, they climbed onto the cots and fell fast asleep.

We awoke two days later to bright white ceilings and an annoying beeping sound. Slowly looking around Saara and I met each others eyes. When we tried to sit up, something pulled on our arms before a loud beeping was heard. Suddenly a door was slammed open and two nurses came in. Looking at them we realized it was Ino and Hinata.

"You're awake? Oh thank Kami." Ino said. They hurried to the monitors and shut them off. Ino turned to Hinata.

"I can take care of them. Go get Shiranui-san and Kamizuki-san. Quickly!" she said. Hinata nodded and took off out the door. Ino turned back to us. She gasped when she saw blood running down the back of our hands onto the floor.

"Oh my! You pulled the needles out! Jesshika raise your arm up while I tend to Saara." Ino commanded. Weakly, I did what I was told. Soon Hinata came back with our brothers.

"Hinata, go help Jesshika. They pulled the needles out." Ino instructed. Hinata nodded and went to where I was sitting. She grabbed my arm around the wrist and applied pressure using gauze. Once the bleeding was stopped, Ino and Hinata went to get some things to clean up the blood. Our brothers sat with us while they were gone.

"Are you alright? You scared us half to death!" Genma said. Saara and I dropped our gazes to the floor.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to." we said quietly. Genma and Izumo pulled us into a hug.

"It's alright. You're going to be okay now." Izumo said. Genma looked at both of us before speaking.

"Why do you miss them so much?" he asked. We turned to look at him.

"Who?" we asked.

"Hidan and Deidara. Why do you miss them?" Genma asked again. Saara and I looked at each other again.

"Well because they made us laugh and....we felt...safe with them." I said.

"It was different than when we were with Gaara and Kankuro." Saara added. Izumo raised a brow.

"Different? How?" he asked.

"Can't really describe it. It was just...." Saara trailed off.

"Different." I finished. Before they could ask any more questions, Tsunade came through the door with Hinata and Ino right behind her.

"Hinata and Ino told me you two were awake. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little tired." I said.

"Sore and stiff. How long have we been out of it?" Saara asked.

"Two days." replied Tsunade.

"Two days?!" we yelped. Tsunade nodded.

"Hai. And it will probably be another two to four before you get out of here." she said. Saara and I fell back against the pillows with a groan. Averting our eyes to look out the window, we saw two vases on the windowsill. One held two blue carnations and the other two pink roses. We turned back to look at everyone questioningly. Tsunade smiled.

"Yamato has been here to check on you every day since he heard you were here." she said. We smiled. It was good to know our sensei cared so much for us.

"What do we have to do to make it two days instead of four for getting out of here?" Saara asked.

"You need to eat and gain your strength back. You also need to prove to me that you will not do this again. For any reason." Tsunade answered. We nodded. Just then our stomachs let out a loud growl. We blushed as everyone laughed.

"Sounds like you are hungry. Would you like to try something light to eat?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai. Can we have ramen?" I asked.

"I said something light, not a carb bomb!" Tsunade said.

"Oh well." I said.

"We tried." Saara added. Ino left to get us something to eat. She came back with two small trays and placed them on the bed in front of us. When we pulled the cover off, on the plate was two slices of wheat toast lightly buttered, and a cup of sweet tea.

"This is it? Why can't we have ramen?" Saara whined.

"Yeah, I want ramen too." I cried. Tsunade gave us a stern look.

"If you try to eat that now after not eating much of anything for a month, you'd be in that bathroom vomiting your guts out!" she yelled. Saara and I looked at each other.

"On second thought, toast is fine." I said. Saara nodded.

"For me too." she agreed. Genma and Izumo laughed until we gave them a dirty look.

"Looks like they are gonna make a full recovery, huh?" Ino said.

"No doubt about it." Hinata replied. Ino came over and gave us both a hug.

"We've got to go finish our rounds. We'll be back later to check on you." she said.

"Okay, thanks." we said. Hinata gave us a quick hug before she and Ino left.

"I have to go check on other patients now. Get some rest." Tsunade said before she left too. We slowly nibbled on our toast and sipped the sweet tea. We could tell from the looks on our brothers faces they wanted to talk about something.

"If you're going to ask us something, just ask it already." I said.

"There's no point in worrying about what we are going to say." Saara said. Genma and Izumo looked at each other before turning back to us.

"Um..ano...we wanted to ask you about Hidan and Deidara." Genma said.

"What about them?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what they said to you before we came back." Genma said.

"What they said? What do you mean?" Saara asked confused.

"After you asked about them coming back with us, what did they say?" Izumo asked. Saara and I blushed and looked away.

"Well, umm...Hidan said it'd be too hard watching us be with someone else." I said quietly.

"Yeah Deidara said it would be torture for them." Saara said softly. Genma and Izumo's mouths dropped open in shock before turning to each other. They just stared at each other speechless. They turned back to us without saying a word. Saara and I looked at them with worried glances.

"What?" we asked in unison. Genma and Izumo shook their heads and started laughing.

"Only you two could make S-ranked criminals fall in love with you." Genma said.

"And without even trying!" Izumo added. Saara and I blushed again.

"How do you feel about them?" Genma asked almost inaudibly.

"We miss them alot Gennie and they made us happy." I said.

"We could be ourselves with them and they didn't care what the others thought." Saara added.

"I see. What about Kankuro and Gaara?" Izumo asked.

"What about them?" Saara and I hissed. Izumo put his hands up in surrender.

"Take it easy. I was just wondering how you felt about them now?" he said quickly.

"We still care for them but we don't love them anymore." Saara said.

"And we will never forgive them for what they said." I said. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. It opened and Ino and Sakura walked in.

"Hello Shiranui-san, Kamizuki-san. We need to check on these two if you don't mind." Ino said smiling at us.

"No problem." Genma said.

"We're just gonna grab something to eat. We'll be right back." Izumo said.

"Take your time." I said.

"Sneak us back some ramen?" Saara asked. Sakura picked up our charts.

"I'm sorry girls, but you can't have something that heavy yet." she said with a smile. Ino shooed the guys out.

"Go eat and don't worry about them." she said pushing them out the door. Once they were gone, Sakura dropped the smile as she turned back to us.

"It says you are here because of malnourishment and dehydration caused by being depressed. What could you be so depressed about I wonder?" she said smirking.

"Sakura! That's none of you business!" Ino scolded.

"I was just wondering, Ino. There's no harm in that since we know each other." Sakura said.

"You don't know anything about us!" Saara snapped.

"Yeah you're too busy chasing after guys you can never have!" I said angrily. Sakura planted her hands on her hips.

"At least I didn't get dumped by my boyfriend." she snapped back.

"That's cause you've never had one!" Saara and I yelled in unison.

"I would have but you two would never stay away from Sasuke-kun or Neji-kun!" Sakura cried. Saara and I looked at each other with an evil grin.

"Why should we stay away from Sasuke-kun or Neji-kun?" Saara asked innocently.

"Really, why would we stay away from our future husbands?" I asked in fake confusion. Ino looked between the three of us completely lost.

"Wait a minute. Future husbands? Did I miss something here?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to marry Sasuke." Saara said.

"And I'm supposed to marry Neji." I said smiling. Ino still looked confused.

"How can that be?" she asked. Just then the door opened and in walked Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata. Sasuke walked over to Saara and Neji came to stand by me.

"How are you feeling, love?" Sasuke asked Saara with a wink.

"I'm alright now that you're here, Sasuke-kun." she replied.

"Jesshika, darling, you know you need to eat if we're ever to have strong sons." Neji said also winking.

"I'm sorry Neji-kun. I didn't mean to worry you like that." I said smiling up at him. Neji leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again, okay?" he said. I nodded.

"I won't. I promise." I said. Sasuke turned to Saara.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe sometime in December, around christmas time?" Saara answered.

"Sounds alright to me." Sasuke said. He turned slightly to Naruto to catch his attention. He winked at him and waited for Naruto who nodded slightly. Sasuke turned back to Saara and kissed her full on the lips. Everyone heard a gasp before a clipboard hit the floor. Suddenly the door was yanked open and slammed shut again. When we all looked up, we saw Ino in shock and Sakura no where to be found. All of us but Ino burst out laughing. She just looked at us like we had lost our minds.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Sorry Ino. You see when we were younger our fathers arranged for me and Saara to wed Sasuke and Neji when we were old enough." I said.

"But since our fathers died, and Saara's parents threw her out, the arrangement was called off." Neji explained. Saara and I looked at Sasuke and Neji in confusion.

"How did you know that's what we were telling Sakura anyway?" Saara asked.

"We could hear you three yelling clear down the hall. We heard everything." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we just couldn't resist getting back at that bitch." Naruto said grinning, his blue eyes glowing with mischief. Ino looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean get back at her? What did she do?" she asked. Sasuke, Neji and Hinata turned towards us questioningly. Naruto gulped and looked at us.

"It's okay Naruto. Go ahead." we said quietly.

"Naruto, what are they talking about?" Neji asked.

"When we were younger, Sakura paid some men to attack Saara and Jesshika." Naruto said simply. Ino and Hinata's hands flew to their mouths.

"Why would she do something like that?" Sasuke growled.

"She was jealous." Saara said.

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Hinata.

"The attention we were getting from Sasuke and Neji." I said. Sasuke scoffed.

"Like we would ever give her the time of day." he said. Neji nodded.

"She is definitely not good enough for our bloodlines." he said. When Genma and Izumo came back they were surprised to see everyone there. They noticed that Sasuke and Neji had their arms around us sitting on the beds.

"What's going on here?" asked Genma. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Ino joined in too. Izumo and Genma just looked confused.

"Never mind, Gennie. Trust us, you don't want to know." I said smiling.

"It involves Sakura so it's better you don't know." Saara added. Genma and Izumo looked at each other.

"You're right. We don't think we want to know." Izumo said. We burst out laughing again.

"We had better get going now. Kakashi is probably wondering where we disappeared to." Sasuke said. The others agreed. Sasuke and Neji leaned over and kissed us on the heads once more and slid off the beds. Naruto came over to give us a hug and kiss before stepping back to allow Hinata in. Hinata quickly hugged us before going back to Neji.

"Thanks for the help guys." I said laughing.

"That really made our day." Saara said smirking.

"Anytime. Later." said Naruto as he opened the door and they all left. Genma and Izumo looked at us before sitting down.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Genma asked. Saara and I looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Genma and Izumo sighed, deciding it was probably nothing they would want to know.

**A/N: This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

Three days later we were discharged from the hospital. Genma and Izumo led us out of the hospital. Just as we were outside we saw Sakura out on break. She smiled and waved to Genma and Izumo before jumping up and running over to us. Our brothers stuck close in case something started.

"Saara, Jesshika you've been discharged already?" Sakura asked smiling at us. Genma and Izumo weren't buying it for a second.

"Yeah, Tsunade said we were healthy enough to go home." I said politely.

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing better." Sakura said. Just then Gai-sensei walked up.

"Yosh! I see the most youthful two kunoichi's have been released from the confines of the hospital." he said as he approached us. Saara and I looked at him and groaned.

"Kami kill us now." we muttered. Genma and Izumo heard us and gave us a behave yourself glare before turning back to Gai.

"Hai. We are taking them home now." Izumo said.

"I was wondering if I could just borrow a moment of your time to discuss a certain....matter?" Gai asked.

"Alright. Girls, we'll be right back." Genma said.

"Okay Gennie." I said. They nodded and walked a little way off. We turned back to Sakura when we heard her chuckling.

"So you got dumped by Kankuro and Gaara huh? Why, did they finally realize you aren't good enough for them?" she said smirking.

"You got it all wrong Sakura. We dumped them." Saara said calmly. Sakura raised her brow.

"Oh? Now why don't I believe that?" she asked.

"Believe what you want. Nobody cares." I snapped. Sakura took a step back but kept smirking at us.

"From what I heard, they dumped you cause you cheated on them. With S-ranked criminals no less!" she sneered. Saara and I clenched our hands into fists at our sides.

"At least we could get them interested in us. They wouldn't look at your sorry ass twice." Saara replied. Sakura began full on smiling.

"I wouldn't say that. They were pretty happy when I told them you were dating the Kazekage and his brother." she said. She gasped when she realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth.

"What...what did you just say?" I asked, a dangerous edge to my voice.

"Did you just admit you helped get us kidnapped by them?" Saara said, murderous intent rolling off her in waves.

"No...no. It's not like that." Sakura said, backing away from us. Saara and I looked at each other and nodded. We advanced on her backing her into the corner of the building. Sakura raised her hands over her head and cowered down, visibly shaking. We reared back and began to wail on her with all our might. Saara managed to connect a right hook to her face while I kicked her feet out from under her. Once she was on the ground Saara and I wasted no time in laying into her where ever we could land a punch. Sakura tried to curl up into a ball but we wouldn't let her. We backed off for a few seconds but it was just long enough for her to jump up and try to get away. We gave chase around the side of the hospital where Saara caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. Sakura began to cry as we continued our assault on her. Just as we were about to land another blow, we were suddenly tackled to the ground by some unseen force. Caught off guard we opened our eyes to see what had just happened. Laying on top of us were Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke? What are you doing? Get offa me!" I yelped looking into his dark onyx eyes. I looked over to see Saara staring angrily into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Naruto! Let me up! We're going to kill her this time!" Saara yelled.

"We can't do that and you know it." hissed Naruto. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura who was curled up into a ball and sobbing.

"Sakura." he said. Sakura slowly picked up her head and looked in his direction.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura nodded slowly before getting up and walking away. Sasuke and Naruto waited a few minutes before getting off of us and helping us to our feet.

"Let's get you out of here before someone see you." Naruto said. We hurried back around to the front of the building and sat down to wait for Genma and Izumo to come back. It didn't take long before they came walking up.

"Ah Sasuke, Naruto. Nice to see you. Girls ready to go?" Genma asked. We went to stand up but Sasuke and Naruto hurriedly grabbed our hands. We looked at them wondering what they wanted. Sasuke spoke up.

"Genma-sensei, would it be alright if we stole the girls for a bit? We were heading to get ramen." he asked. Genma and Izumo thought it over.

"It's alright with me I guess. Just don't be out too late." Genma said.

"Remember you just got discharged so don't eat too much." Izumo said.

"We won't!" we promised.

"We'll make sure they get home safe, Izumo-sensei." Naruto assured them.

"See that you do. Have fun then." Genma said before he and Izumo walked away. Saara and I quickly turned to the guys.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Sasuke and Naruto let go of our hands and held them up by the wrists.

"Don't you think your brothers would get a little worried if they see your hands all bloody?" Sasuke asked eyebrow raised. We looked down at our hands in surprise.

"Shit! What do we do now?" Saara yelled.

"Calm down. Let's go get you bandaged up then head for ramen. We'll figure it out from there." Naruto said. We agreed and allowed the guys to pull us to the Uchiha compound. Once we got there, we went inside and were told to sit down. We jumped up and sat on the counter while Sasuke put a kettle of water on for tea. Naruto went into the bathroom and grabbed the medical kit they kept there. He hurried back to the kitchen and placed the kit on the table opening it as he did so. He pulled out some bandages and tossed some to Sasuke. They quickly got to work cleaning up our hands and before we knew it they were finished. Naruto and Sasuke picked us up off the counter and set us on our feet. The kettle began to whistle, signaling it was ready.

"Sit down." Naruto said while Sasuke went to tend the kettle. Naruto placed four cups on the table before sitting down himself. Sasuke poured the water into the cups and put the kettle back on the stove before sitting next to Naruto.

"Care to tell us what that was all about back there?" he asked casually. We looked at them before averting our eyes elsewhere.

"Come on. We saved your asses with your brothers. You can at least tell us why." Naruto reasoned. We sighed before looking at them.

"Sakura was...saying some....things..." I started.

"And they weren't true! She was rubbing our breakup in our faces!" Saara added angrily.

"What was she saying?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She was saying that they dumped us and we weren't good enough for them." I said.

"Like she can talk. Out of all the girls in our year, you two were picked to be my and Neji's wives." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at us nervously and fidgeted for a bit.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Saara asked.

"I was just wondering why you were in the hospital. Nobody would tell us anything except you hadn't been eating and you were dehydrated." Naruto said.

"Oh umm...well you see..." Saara started.

"Just spit it out. Whatever it is can't be that bad." Sasuke said looking at us.

"The truth is we miss them." I said.

"Them? You mean Gaara and Kankuro?" Naruto asked confused. We shook our heads.

"No. Deidara and Hidan." we said in unison. Sasuke's mouth dropped open and Naruto fell out of his chair. We jumped to our feet looking at Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" we asked. He nodded and climbed back into his chair. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly while looking at us.

"Just threw me for a minute." he said. We sat back down.

"You do realize they are criminals, right?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, but what no one seems to be getting is that they were super nice to us while we were there." I cried.

"They even tried to save us from the other Akatsuki at the risk of their own lives." Saara pointed out. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other but said nothing. We finished our tea in silence before Sasuke spoke up.

"We better get to Ichiraku's in case Genma or Izumo come looking for us." he said.

"Yeah, we don't want them worrying about us." Saara said.

"They do that enough already." I muttered. Naruto put his arm around me as we stood up.

"It's only cause they love you." he said.

"I know I know but still." I said. Naruto let go and we left the house heading towards the ramen stand. Once we sat down, Teuchi came out and took our orders.

"Miso ramen with chicken and extra tomatoes." I said.

"Miso ramen with bbq pork and an egg on top." Saara ordered.

"I'll have miso ramen with bbq pork and an egg on top for me too." Naruto said giving his order.

"Just miso ramen with shrimp and tomatoes for me." Sasuke said. Soon our orders came and we chatted while we ate. Once we finished, we stood up to pay before leaving, but Sasuke beat us too it.

"I'll pay." he said simply.

"Sasuke we can't ask you to do that." we said. Sasuke just shook his head.

"What else do I have to spend my money on?" he said. We thanked him and said goodbye to Teuchi. We walked out of the ramen stand and headed back towards our home. Upon reaching it, the door was yanked open.

"Where have you been? Genma and Izumo are out looking for you!" Raidou yelled.

"They are? For what?" Saara asked.

"You two and Naruto were summoned to Tsunade's office." Raidou answered. He flared his chakra twice, letting Genma and Izumo know we were home. Ten minutes later Genma and Izumo came back.

"There you are! Where were you? You weren't at Ichiraku's." Izumo asked.

"We went to my house first to take care of something." Sasuke said.

"That's fine I guess. Hey, what happened to your hands?" asked Genma noticing our hands were bandaged. Saara and I looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

" We got a little light headed while walking and tripped." I said.

"It's just a few scrapes and bruises. Sasuke and Naruto took care of it." Saara added. Genma nodded.

"Alright, lets get going. Tsunade is waiting for us." he said.

"I'm coming too." Sasuke said. Izumo raised a brow at him but said nothing. The six of us hurried to Tsunade's office to see what she wanted. When we got there, Shizune was waiting by the office door.

"Go right in. She's waiting." she said.

"Thanks." Genma said. He opened the door and waited for us to go inside before following. Tsunade looked up as we walked in.

"Genma, Izumo thanks for coming. I see you brought them. Eh? Sasuke what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was with Naruto and the girls when Raidou told us they were wanted so I came too." Sasuke replied. Tsunade raised a brow.

"That works out in my favor then. I have a mission for the three of you and Kiba, but since he is not back from his first mission, Sasuke you will go in his place." she said.

"A...a mission? But Lady Hokage they just got out of the hospital." Genma protested.

"They will be fine. That's part of the reason I am also sending Naruto and now Sasuke to accompany them." Tsunade told him.

"So what is this mission?" Izumo asked. Tsunade looked at him then turned to Genma.

"This mission has to do with what we discussed before." she said. Saara and I looked at each other. What were they talking about? We turned back to Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage, what exactly is our mission?' I asked.

"Your mission is to locate the two remaining Akatsuki members Hidan and Deidara. And if possible, bring them back here with you. You have four months to complete this mission." Tsunade said. We looked at her in shock.

"Dei...Deidara and Hidan? Why?" Saara asked.

"You...you're not going to kill them are you?" I asked quietly. Tsunade smiled at us.

"No, I want to thank them for helping to rescue you both. They will not be harmed I promise." she said. Saara and I looked at her before running over to hug her.

"Thank you! You don't know how much we want to see them again!" Saara and I cried. Tsunade laughed.

"You had better go get packed. I wish to speak to your brothers for a minute." she said. Laughing we nodded and ran out of the office. Sasuke and Naruto stayed behind, looking at Genma and Izumo.

"Genma, are you okay with this?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm not. But I know if something goes wrong you and Sasuke will protect them." Genma replied. Sasuke turned to Izumo.

"What about you? Are you okay with it?" he asked.

"I don't approve of it but I can't go against the Hokage's orders." Izumo said. Sasuke nodded.

"I suppose you're right." he said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you had better get ready to leave. I want you out of here in an hour." Tsunade said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded before bowing and leaving the office. Genma and Izumo went to follow them until Tsunade's voice stopped them.

"You do realize it, don't you?" she asked. Genma and Izumo turned around.

"Realize what?" asked Izumo. Tsunade smiled.

"Even though they don't yet realize it themselves, Saara and Jesshika love Hidan and Deidara." she said softly.

"But...but how can that be?" Genma asked shocked.

"You must have known somewhere in the back of your mind. Why else would they constantly talk about them or miss them so much?" Tsunade asked. Izumo sighed and sat down.

"I knew Saara had feelings for Deidara, but I just didn't want to acknowledge it." he admitted. Genma shook his head.

"Of all the people they could have fallen in love with it had to be them?" he asked.

"You both should know you can't help who your heart chooses to love." Tsunade said softly.

"Yeah we know." Izumo replied.

"Lady Tsunade, if they must go, we should inform you we heard Hidan and Deidara were seen near Suna." Genma said.

"Then that is where they should go first." Tsunade said. A knock was heard on the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade yelled. The door opened and Saara, Naruto, Sasuke and I walked in.

"You are ready to go I assume?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai. We're ready." Sasuke said.

"Before you leave, we just received some information." Tsunade said.

"Information? About Hidan and Deidara?" Saara asked.

"Yes, there was a recent sighting of them near Suna. I want you to head there first and as a matter of procedure, you must report to Gaara." Tsunade said.

"Gaara? Can't we just go through without seeing him?" I yelped. Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. We don't want to start an incident with them." she said. Saara and I dropped our gazes to the floor.

"We don't want to see them." we said. Tsunade put her arms around us.

"I know you don't. But you will have Naruto and Sasuke with you. They'll help you get through it." she said softly.

"You won't be alone facing them. You've got us too." Naruto stated.

"Besides, if they say anything to upset you, I can always fireball his ass." Sasuke muttered. Saara and I turned to look at him before bursting out laughing. Tsunade, Genma and Izumo looked horrified.

"Uchiha, I would appreciate it if you didn't fireball his ass, as you put it, for any reason." Tsunade said. Sasuke smirked and looked at her.

"No promises." he said. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"If you do, at least make it worth starting a war over." she said. We started laughing again.

"Don't you think you should get going?" Genma asked. Tsunade looked over at us.

"Yes it's time for you to leave." she said. She pulled us into a hug before stepping back.

"Be careful and hurry home." she said. Genma and Izumo quickly pulled us into hugs as well.

"Take care of yourself Jess. Please be careful and just ignore Kankuro. He isn't even worth your time." Genma said kissing me on the forehead.

"I know, Gennie. I know." I said.

"Saara, like Genma said, just ignore Gaara. Don't let him get to you." Izumo said.

"Right. I'll do my best." Saara replied. We stepped back and started for the door. Genma stepped forward and put his hands on Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. They turned to look at them questioningly.

"Take care of them." Genma said.

"Don't worry we won't let anything happen to them." Sasuke said.

"I'll protect them even if it costs me my life." Naruto stated defiantly.

"Thank you." Izumo said. We waved goodbye and headed out of the tower and towards the gates. Genma, Izumo and Tsunade watched us out the window as we left the village.

"Do you think they will find them?" Genma asked.

"I don't know but with those girls' determination and their stubbornness they will succeed." Tsunade said.

"They can be pretty stubborn that's for sure." Izumo commented. They kept watching out the window until we could no longer be seen.

We began on the three day journey to Suna. It was really hot but the soothing comfort of shade from the trees made it tolerable. We walked most of the way in silence before stopping to rest for the night. Naruto set up the tent while Sasuke checked the perimeter for any potential threats. Saara and I got to work collecting wood for a small fire. Once we were finished we sat down to wait until Naruto was finished. Sasuke came back just as Naruto sat down next to us. He pulled open his pack and took out a kettle and a canteen of water before pulling out a container of instant ramen. Saara and I opened our packs and took out our own instant ramen. Sasuke stared at us like we were nuts.

"Why did you bring ramen with you? And how do you expect to cook it?" he asked.

"Well the three of us happen to like ramen. And you can start a fire for us no problem." I said matter of factly. Sasuke stood speechless for a moment before shaking his head.

"Hn, whatever dobes." he said as he proceeded to make the hand signs needed for the fire jutsu.

"Fireball jutsu!" he said as a small ball of flame came out and lit the pile of wood.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Saara and I said with a smile. Sasuke shook his head once more before getting his own meal out of his pack. Naruto quickly filled the kettle and set it on the fire. After ten minutes the water was hot and Naruto carefully poured it into our ramen cups.

"Oh man I hate waiting the three minutes it takes to cook these things." he whined.

"Yeah me too. You'd think it would be faster since it is called instant ramen." Saara commented.

"Give it a rest. The three minutes is up now anyway, just eat." Sasuke commanded before going back to his tomato sandwich.

"Ugh, how can you eat those things, Sasuke?" asked Saara.

"What's wrong with it? It's better for you than that stuff you call food." Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah Saara, there's nothing wrong with tomatoes! I happen to love them." I said. Sasuke looked surprised.

"You do? I didn't know that. Would you like a slice for your ramen?" he asked.

"Sure." I said as I got up and moved to sit next to Sasuke. He handed me the slice of tomato as I sat down.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Sasuke replied. Saara and Naruto were whispering to each other while pointing at us and laughing. I elbowed Sasuke to get his attention. I jerked my head towards them indicating that I wanted him to look at them.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Saara stopped laughing to look at us. They blushed a little cause they knew they got caught.

"Come on. Tell us." I said. Saara and Naruto looked at each other before turning back to us.

"We said we thought you two looked like a cute couple over there sharing your tomato." Naruto said smirking.

"Well, what about you two? You could pass as a couple too the way you were whispering and sitting so close together." I huffed. Sasuke didn't say anything at all.

"Sasuke you alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up at us before smirking.

"Hn, dobes." he said. We all looked at him and burst out laughing. If today was any indication of how the mission was going to be, we were in for the time of our lives. Soon we were finished eating and decided to get some sleep.

"You three get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Sasuke said.

"Alright then. I'll take the next watch then." Saara volunteered.

"Oh no. You and Jessie-chan just got out of the hospital. I'll take the next watch so you can rest." Naruto exclaimed.

"We can stand watch guys. It's not strenuous or anything." I said. Sasuke turned to me.

"I know it's not, but like Naruto said, you need to rest. We can take turns on watch tonight." he said. Naruto stood up.

"Come on, lets go get settled in the tent." he said holding his hand out for Saara to take. Sasuke stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Go on you two. Get some sleep. We still have a long way to go tomorrow." he said pushing me towards Naruto and Saara. Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled us into the tent before turning to close the flap. We got our sleep packs situated and laid down. Naruto was laying in the middle with me laying on his right and Saara on his left. He pulled us in close so our heads were resting on his shoulders. Within a matter of minutes, we were sound asleep. Naruto turned his head to the left then right before smiling.

"I knew you were tired." he said softly before dropping off to sleep himself. Sasuke walked over a few minutes later to check on us. Quietly opening the tent flap he peered in and smiled at the sight.

"Dobes." he said before shutting the flap once more and going to do another perimeter check.

We awoke the next morning not being able to move. Confused we looked around and noticed arms encircling our waists. Remembering how we fell asleep with Naruto, we were surprised to see not blonde hair, but jet black. We tried to maneuver out from under his arms without waking him. As soon as we moved, onyx eyes flew open and we froze.

"Hn, where do you think you're going?" he asked sleepily.

"Just umm...outside." I said.

"It's morning. We were going to check on Naruto." Saara replied. We tried to pull away from Sasuke again but he tightened his hold on us, pulling us back towards him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" we shrieked. Sasuke chuckled a little until the tent flap was flung open and a pair of bright blue eyes peered in.

"Everything okay in here?" Naruto asked. He took in the sight of Sasuke holding us close to him. Naruto looked questioningly at Sasuke.

"What's going on?" he asked. Sasuke smirked.

"They were cold." he said. Saara and I looked at Sasuke before yelling at him.

"LIAR!!!" we yelled. We started laughing while lightly pounding on Sasuke's chest trying to get out of his iron-like grip. Naruto shook his head and smiled before leaving the tent once again, letting the flap fall back into place. Sasuke finally released his hold on us and we scurried out of the tent. He came out right behind us. Saara and I went over to where Naruto was sitting and sat on either side of him, Sasuke sitting next to me. We ate a quick breakfast of apples and water before tearing down the tent and packing it away. We made sure to erase any signs that we had been there as we had been trained to do. Once we were finished we got ready to continue on our way.

"Let's get going. We still have a day and a half to go before we get to Suna." Sasuke said.

"Hai!" Saara, Naruto and I replied. We took off thankful for the morning sun not being too hot yet, but looking at the sky we could tell it was going to get a lot hotter. We traveled all day and were starting to get tired.

"How much longer till we reach the village?" I asked.

"About half a day, maybe a little less." Naruto replied. Saara and I stopped walking and plopped down onto the ground. Sasuke and Naruto walked a little longer before realizing we weren't with them. They hurried back to where we were.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in concern.

"We just got a little tired." Saara said.

"Just give us a few minutes to rest, okay?" I asked. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"We're almost there. What should we do?" Naruto asked him.

"We either let them rest here and take longer to get there, or we carry them the rest of the way." Sasuke answered. Naruto thought for a minute before pulling Sasuke to stand away from us.

"Carry them. We want to get out of Suna as soon as possible for their sakes." he said. Sasuke nodded.

"I agree. They are still recuperating, and who knows what Gaara and Kankuro would say to them." he said. They walked back to where we were sitting. We looked up at them, waiting to see what they decided. We were surprised when they knelt down with their backs to us.

"Get on. We'll carry you the rest of the way." Naruto said.

"You can't carry us that far!" we yelled.

"Hn. It's not much farther, and you need to rest. Remember we only have four months to find them." Sasuke reminded. Saara and I glanced at each other. Rolling our eyes, we leaned forward, wrapping our arms around their necks. They slowly stood up.

"Wrap your legs around our waists. You can hold on better that way." Naruto told us. We quickly did as we were told. Grateful for the rest, we laid our heads down on their shoulders. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smiled.

"All set?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." we replied.

"Hn. Lets go." Sasuke said. Naruto and Sasuke carried us the rest of the way towards Suna. We protested at times that we could walk and they could put us down, but they simply ignored us. Soon the gates of Suna came into view. Saara and I grew silent the closer we got. When we were just outside the gates, Naruto and Sasuke put us down.

"Are you going to be alright?" Naruto asked. We nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be...fine." I said.

"Nothing to worry about." Saara said quietly. Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist while Naruto put his arm around Saara's.

"We will be right with you. No need to worry, okay?" Naruto said.

"Hn, they won't dare try anything." Sasuke assured. We nodded. We took off, closing the final distance to the village. As soon as we entered the gates, a ninja came out to greet us.

"Welcome to Suna. What is your business here?" he asked as soon as he saw our headbands. Sasuke stepped forward.

"We are on a mission from Konoha and are just passing through." he said. The ninja nodded.

"You need to report to Lord Kazekage that you are here. I will have someone escort you." he said.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied. The ninja whistled once and an man from ANBU appeared.

"These ninja are on a mission from Konoha. Please escort them to the Kazekage." the ninja said. The ANBU nodded.

"Follow me." he said turning to us. We followed him through the village to the tower. Once inside the ANBU turned to us again.

"Please wait here." he said before disappearing again. We stayed silent in the corridor until the man appeared once more.

"Come with me." he said. He opened a door and gestured for us to go in. Once we were inside the office, he closed the door behind us and disappeared once more. Sitting at the desk was Gaara with Kankuro standing on his right.

"Saara? Jesshika? What are you doing here?" Kankuro sneered. Sasuke and Naruto stepped closer to us and moved us forward towards the two.

"Lord Kazekage, we are on a mission and as matter of protocol, we were obliged to let you know we were passing through your village." Sasuke said, taking charge. Gaara turned to him and nodded.

"What kind of mission requires you to come here?" he asked.

"I can not reveal the aspects of our mission." Sasuke replied politely. Gaara quirked a non-existent brow but said nothing.

"How long will you remain here?" he asked.

"Just over night. The girls are still quite weak and need to rest." Sasuke replied. Baki came in just as Sasuke answered.

"Weak? What is wrong with them?" he asked looking at us. Naruto spoke up.

"They had just gotten discharged from the hospital when we were assigned this mission." he said.

"Why were they assigned a mission if they had just gotten out of the hospital?" Baki asked in confusion. Just then Temari walked in.

"Hospital? Why were they in the hospital?" she asked in concern.

"They were hospitalized due to severe depression." Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red briefly before going back to blue.

"You felt that guilty about cheating on us?" Kankuro smirked. Before anyone could say anything, Temari walked up to Kankuro and whacked him on the head with her fan.

"Itai! What the hell?" Kankuro yelped. Temari put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You know damn well they did nothing wrong! Say it again and I will beat you to death!" she hissed. Kankuro paled and just nodded.

"Alright, alright!" he cried. Temari turned to Gaara.

"And you! You're the Kazekage! Make him behave himself! They are on an official mission." she yelled. Gaara nodded.

"Sorry, Temari." he said simply. Baki looked at him.

"Maybe you and Kankuro should escort them to a hotel so the girls can rest." Baki suggested sternly.

"Very well." Gaara replied.

"We can find one on our own." Naruto protested.

"Nonsense. Gaara and Kankuro can take you to a good hotel so you may rest." Baki said with a smile. Naruto nodded.

"Alright." he agreed. Gaara stood up and came around to stand in front of us, Kankuro right behind him.

"Lets go." Gaara said before turning to leave. Just as we were almost out the door, Temari came up to us.

"Don't listen to them. I believe you. I'll come by later." she said quietly.

"Thanks, Temari." we replied. She nodded as Sasuke and Naruto pulled us out the door. Gaara and Kankuro led us to a small hotel and set us up in two rooms used for important guests of the Kazekage. They escorted us to the rooms, which were across the hall from each other. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smirked slightly so the others would not notice.

"Thank you for the rooms." Sasuke said.

"We will be gone by first light." Naruto said.

"No problem." Kankuro replied.

"Let's get some rest then." Sasuke said as he and Naruto opened the doors. Sasuke grabbed my hand as Naruto took Saara's.

"Goodnight." they said as they pulled us into the rooms. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other confused.

"Why are you taking the girls into separate rooms?" Kankuro asked. Sasuke and Naruto stuck their heads back out the doors.

"None of your business." they said before shutting the doors, ending the conversation. Gaara and Kankuro looked on in anger before storming out of the hotel.

**A/N: This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

The next morning just at dawn we heard someone knocking on the doors. Saara and I opened our doors and looked out. Gaara and Kankuro were standing there.

"Yes?" we said sleepily in unison. Gaara and Kankuro just stared at us saying nothing. Just then we could hear footsteps. Sasuke and Naruto appeared shirtless behind us.

"Who is it babe?" Sasuke asked looking out.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Naruto asked, also looking out the door. Gaara and Kankuro looked on in a mixture of surprise and anger.

"We just came to escort you on your way out of the village." Gaara said coldly. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed us by the waists and pulled us behind them.

"Just give us time to get dressed. We'll meet you downstairs." Naruto said, closing his door. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry. We won't take long." he said before closing his door. Gaara and Kankuro growled before going downstairs to wait. Ten minutes later the four of us appeared in the lobby. Saara and I were laughing and joking while Naruto and Sasuke walked a little behind us, their hair still dripping from the shower. Gaara and Kankuro were standing off to the side waiting for us. Saara and I stopped talking as we drew closer, noticing they were staring at us.

"Good morning, Lord Kazekage, Kankuro-san." Saara and I said politely bowing.

"Morning." they replied coldly. Kankuro acted like he wanted to ask us something but seemed to change his mind after the guys caught up to us. Gaara stepped forward.

"I trust you rested well?" he asked. Saara and I looked at each other and blushed. Sasuke and Naruto grinned at each other.

"Ver...very well, Kazekage-sama." Saara and I replied. Kankuro went to step forward until Sasuke and Naruto put their arms around our shoulders.

"We must be off. We still have a long way to go." Sasuke said.

"Lets go girls." Naruto said. They guided us out the door past Gaara and Kankuro without bothering to see if they were following or not. When Gaara and Kankuro realized we just brushed them off, they hurried out of the hotel after us. When they finally caught up to us Kankuro and Gaara grabbed our arms to stop us. We turned to stare at them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"Let go of us this instant!" Saara said dangerously. We yanked out of their grasps and walked away. Sasuke and Naruto stepped in front of us protectively once we rejoined them.

"We just want to talk to them." Gaara told them. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before looking back at us. We stepped forward.

"It's alright. They won't dare start anything." I said.

"Not if they don't want a war with Konoha." Saara added. Sasuke and Naruto stepped aside but did not go far. We looked at Gaara and Kankuro.

"What do you want, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san?" Saara and I sneered. Kankuro growled but was held back by Gaara.

"We want to know why you spent the night in their room." Gaara asked. Saara and I looked at each other.

"That's no longer your concern." I said coldly.

"You lost that right when you accused us of cheating." Saara said angrily. We turned our backs on them and walked away. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the gates.

"For your information, we didn't get depressed over you cause you weren't worth our time to miss." I said coldly. Saara smirked.

"In your face! You know, as boyfriends, you two sucked ass." she said.

"Believe it!" Naruto cried before putting his arm around Saara and me and walking off. Sasuke looked from Kankuro to Gaara.

"Hn, and I called them dobes, losers." he said before turning to run after us. Gaara and Kankuro stood staring after us dumbfounded and speechless until we disappeared from their sight.

"Where do we go from here?" Saara asked as we walked through the desert.

"We look around for any signs of Hidan and Deidara being here." Sasuke said.

"What if we don't find anything?" I asked quietly.

"Then the next place to search is the Ame village. That's where their base was." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"That's the next logical place to check." he said. We agreed and began to look for any signs Hidan and Deidara had been there. We walked for over two hours until a sandstorm blew up suddenly. We ran holding hands so we wouldn't get separated until we found a large cut away in the rocks. We ran into it to wait out the storm.

"Jessie-chan? Will you be alright in here?" Saara asked in concern. I nodded.

"I'll be fine since it's not dark or too small." I said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"As long as I'm near the opening I'll be okay." I said smiling. Sasuke looked back and forth between the three of us in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked finally. We turned to face him.

"Jesshika has problems with small dark places." Naruto explained.

"Oh." was all Sasuke said. Getting tired of waiting, we began to look around. Suddenly Saara stopped walking and began to yell excitedly. We quickly ran to where she was.

"Saara-chan? What is it?" I asked. She knelt down and pointed at the ground. I looked to where she was pointing and gasped.

"Is...is that...?" I stuttered. Saara nodded franticly.

"Hai! It's Dei-kun's clay! I'd recognize it anywhere." she said happily. Sasuke and Naruto came closer to look. Naruto bent down and scooped some into his hand before looking at us.

"This is definitely the clay that he uses. It's not hardened so they couldn't have left too long ago." he said. Saara and I hugged each other excitedly.

"They have to be close. They have to be!" we yelled. Sasuke and Naruto watched us smirking at our antics.

"Calm down. Even if we know they are, we still can't do anything until this sandstorm ends." Sasuke stated. We stopped yelling and sat down.

"When is it going to end anyway?" I whined.

"It should blow over soon, right?" Saara inquired.

"I don't know how long it will take before it stops." Sasuke said. Saara and I sat at the opening, watching and waiting. We remained in the cut away for the rest of the morning until the storm finally ceased that afternoon. Naruto and Sasuke came over to wake us up as we had fallen asleep from boredom.

"Huh? What is it?" Saara asked sleepily.

"Storms over. We can go now." Naruto replied. We jumped up and ran to the entrance, peering out. The sun was low in the sky and there weren't any signs that there had been a storm recently anywhere.

"Great. Just great! How are we going to find them now?" I asked.

"We'll just have to continue towards Ame and hope we pick up any clues on the way." Sasuke answered. Sighing, Saara and I looked at each other.

"I knew it was too easy." I muttered. Saara nodded.

"Yup, way to easy." she said. We left the cut away and continued our trek through the desert. We walked for the rest of the afternoon on into the night before we finally reached the Wind Country's border. We continued walking for another three hours before deciding to take a rest.

"Are we going to cross the border into Kawa **(1)** Country or just follow the border up through until we reach Kawa?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"It'd be safer to just go along the border and then cross when we have to." Sasuke mused.

"That's true." Naruto replied. After we were rested we decided to walk as far as we could before having to settle down overnight. We were halfway to Kawa Country's border when we finally decided to make camp for the night. This time Sasuke, Naruto and Saara slept in the tent while I took the first watch after promising to wake Sasuke when it was his turn. While they were getting ready to go to sleep, I went to do a perimeter check. On my way back, I could hear Saara giggling, so I suppressed my chakra to keep them from noticing me. I crept closer to the tent to see what she was laughing about.

"Naru-chan, I can't sleep!" I heard Saara say. I could hear shuffling around inside the tent.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Naruto was heard asking.

"Do you think you and Sasuke could make out some? Just until I fall asleep, I mean." Saara replied. It became quiet inside the tent.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sasuke yelped. I had all I could do to not burst out laughing at their reaction. I crept away as the tent flap was flung open and Sasuke appeared red faced. I watched as he sat down by the fire before letting my chakra slowly become noticeable. I jumped down out of a tree and landed next to him.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked with a straight face. He turned to look at me before looking back into the flickering flames of the fire.

"Hn." he said. I growled at him causing him to look at me in surprise.

"That is not an answer Uchiha-kun." I said. Sasuke shook his head before once again turning back to the fire.

"There is something seriously wrong with your creepy friend over there." he said while pointing at the tent.

"Naru-chan or Saara-chan?" I asked.

"Saara." Sasuke replied. I raised a brow at this.

"What?" Sasuke asked noticing my expression.

"Isn't she your creepy friend too?" I asked. Sasuke stared at me blankly before answering.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he said chuckling lightly. I moved to sit closer to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"You know, all you have to do is give in to what she asks. It will be alot less painful in the end." I said. Sasuke whipped his head around to look at me in surprise.

"Do you have any idea what the hell she asked me and Naruto to do?" he yelped. I smirked.

"Not really, but if it's Saara-nee-chan, I can probably guess." I answered. Before Sasuke could answer the sound of movement came from behind us. We jumped up and turned, kunai at the ready. When we realized it was only Naruto and Saara we looked at each other blushing and laughed, before sitting back down.

"What's going on? You two seem quiet jumpy." Naruto said.

"Nothing." we said in unison. Saara and Naruto exchanged glances before joining us.

"Are you sure? There's nothing funny going on with you is there?" Saara asked waggling her eyebrows. We blushed even harder and looked away.

"There is absolutely nothing going on." Sasuke said glaring. Naruto and Saara looked at each other before laughing again.

"You three really need to get some sleep. Sasuke, you have the next watch." I said.

"I know." he replied.

"Saara and I can't sleep." Naruto whined. I shook my head and turned back towards the fire. We sat in silence for a while before Naruto broke it.

"Did you see the looks on Gaara and Kankuro's faces when we pulled you girls into separate hotel rooms with us?" he asked laughing. We joined in laughing as well.

"Yeah. They looked so pissed off!" Saara cried.

"It was even better when they came the next morning and you came out half naked behind us." I said, wiping tears away from my eyes. Sasuke just sat there smirking.

" I told you that teleportation jutsu would come in handy." he said.

"Do you think they will ever figure out what we did?" Saara asked.

"I doubt it. If they do, we'll probably hear from them." Naruto said. We talked for a little longer before Saara, Naruto and I began to get tired. I stood up yawning and began to move around.

"What's wrong?" Saara asked.

"Nothing. Just stretching a bit." I said as I tried to hide another yawn. Sasuke stood up as well and grabbed my arm, turning me towards him.

"You are exhausted. So isn't Saara. You go ahead and get some sleep. I'll take watch now." he said.

"But Sasuke..." I started to protest.

"But nothing! Just go." Sasuke commanded. Naruto and Saara got up and grabbed my hands.

"Come on you. If you get too tired you won't be able to keep up tomorrow." Naruto said as they pulled me once again into the tent to sleep. Sasuke went to do another perimeter check before coming back. Not long after coming back, Sasuke checked on us in the tent once again. Seeing that we were asleep already, he went back to keep watch. A few hours later the first rays of the sun began to show on the horizon. Sasuke and Naruto had changed positions so Sasuke could get some sleep. Naruto came in and woke us up a little while later. We crawled out of the tent and sat down next to Naruto who immediately handed us a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks, Naru-chan." Saara and I said before taking a sip.

"Hn, thanks dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Teme!" Naruto retorted sticking out his tongue before sitting back down. After we had drank the tea and woke up more, we began to discuss what we have seen so far.

"If Deidara and Hidan have gone back to their original base in Ame, they must have crossed into Kawa." Saara said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen any sign of them anywhere." I said.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe we ought to head into Kawa?" Naruto asked.

"That would be the best thing to do right now. We have to find their trail again." Sasuke agreed. We quickly cleaned up the area we had stayed in to conceal all traces of our presence. Once we were done, we took off across the border into Kawa Country. We traveled along the border looking for any signs of the two Akatsuki members. Occasionally we would find a small clue here and there that would lead us in the direction of their old base. We walked for four days before coming upon the seemingly deserted base.

"Do you think anyone's in there?" I asked quietly. Sasuke felt out with his chakra.

"I don't sense anyone but it doesn't mean there isn't anyone in there." he said.

"Should we go in then?" Saara asked.

"Well we won't know anything unless we do." Naruto said.

"I'll go first, then you girls follow me. Naruto, you watch our backs." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"You got it." he said. We walked quietly towards the base and Sasuke signalled for us to wait.

"I'm going in first. Wait for my signal then follow one at a time." he said.

"Okay." we said. Sasuke nodded once before ducking into the base. After a few moments, we heard a low whistle and Saara quickly went in. A couple more minutes went by until we heard the whistle again signalling me to go in. I hurried in to where the others were waiting. As soon as I reached them, Sasuke whistled once more and waited. Naruto was soon by our side. We walked silently through the base checking every door and hall looking for any clues. We entered one lit hall lined with doors. We decided to split up and check all the rooms. The first five doors yielded no results. I ran to the end of the hall and slowly opened the last door on the right. Upon looking inside, I let out a soft yelp. The others were by my side in an instant.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in concern. He brushed past me to look in the room. He gasped when he took in the scene before him. There was a Jashin symbol in what looked like blood on the floor. When we looked closer, we realized it wasn't blood, but paint. Sasuke and Saara came up behind us and we all walked into the room to look around. I immediately went to the empty bed and climbed on to it. I grabbed the pillow and pulled it to my body, hugging it while the others searched the room. I put my hand behind me to support myself as I reclined back until I felt something wet and sticky. I quickly sat up and looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. I paled just looking at it. Saara noticed my expression and immediately came to my side.

"Jessie-chan? What is it?" she asked with worry in her eyes. I said nothing and continued to stare at my bloody hand. Naruto and Sasuke came over to where we were. Naruto grabbed my hand and turned it towards him so they could see what I was looking at. Their eyes went wide when they saw the blood.

"Jesshika? Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked. I still didn't move. Naruto tried shaking me to snap me out of my daze but it didn't work. Saara stepped forward.

"I'll take care of it." she told them softly. They nodded and backed off. Suddenly a loud smack could be heard. Sasuke and Naruto stared in horror as I lifted my other hand to my face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled looking at Saara.

"Sorry, but you were out of it for a minute." Saara replied. I continued to stare at her until I noticed my other hand had blood on it. I looked back up at Saara with tears in my eyes.

"This is Hidan's room. I think this is his blood. What if something happened to him?" I began to cry. Saara leaned forward and pulled me into a hug.

"He's alright. Remember he is immortal. He'll be fine." she said softly. I nodded and pulled away.

"I know but there's still so much blood." I mumbled. Sasuke stepped forward and pulled the blanket off the bed. He stuck his finger in the blood and rubbed it between his fingers while Saara grabbed a cloth from her pack and cleaned off my hand.

"This hasn't been here that long. It's maybe a day or two old." Sasuke said.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"We've checked every room in this base and we know they aren't here. We need to find out where they went." Sasuke mused. I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"What if we follow that?" I asked pointing to the blood drops leading out of the room. Everyone looked to where I was pointing.

"That just might give us a clue to where they are heading now." Saara said. We followed the trail out of the room down the hall towards a small door that we hadn't noticed before. Sasuke quietly opened the door and peered in. It was another room bare of anything except a table, two chairs and another door.

"Empty." Sasuke said. We walked into the room and looked around.

"The blood leads out that door." I said. We hurried to the door, this time Naruto opening it. To our surprise, it lead outside the base. We walked through the door and out into the warm sunshine. We looked around searching for clues. This time Naruto found something.

"Hey guys. Look at this." he shouted holding up a piece of paper. We went to him to see what he had found.

"What is it?" I asked. Sasuke grabbed the paper from Naruto, earning a low growl from the blonde. Sasuke glared at him before reading the paper.

"It's a note of some kind, but I don't understand what it says." he said.

"What do you mean?" Saara asked. Sasuke handed her the paper and I looked over her shoulder to read it.

"It says Hida-kun, Dei-dei, and Jiro." Saara said.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hida-kun and Dei-dei are the nicknames we gave Hidan and Deidara." I said.

"But who or what is Jiro?" asked Sasuke looking at us.

"Jiro? No idea although it does sound familiar." I said. Saara scratched her head for a minute.

"Naruto, do you have a map?" she asked.

"I think so." Naruto answered before pulling off his pack and setting it on the ground. He opened it and began pulling out scrolls and containers of ramen. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief at the amount of ramen he had packed.

"Aha! Found it!" he yelled. He unrolled the map and placed it on the ground before looking up at Saara.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. Saara didn't answer for a few minutes.

"I thought so!" she said.

"Did you find something?" I asked.

"Jiro is an island off the coast of Tea Country." Saara explained pointing at the map. We looked to where she was pointing.

"That's where they are going?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm sure this is where they are going. But why are they going there?" Saara said. Naruto was quiet for a few minutes.

"Jiro Island? Isn't that where Orochimaru had one of his bases?" he asked.

"Hai! I knew it sounded familar to me." I cried.

"It does?" Sasuke asked. I nodded.

"Jiro Island is actually in the Sea Country. Gennie took me there once when I was little." I said.

"Why did he take you there?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Gennie had a mission to deliver a scroll there and since we had just lost our parents, he refused to leave me behind." I said.

"It looks so far away. How long will it take to get there?" Naruto asked. Everyone turned to me.

"It took a little over a month to get there from Konoha." I said.

"But now we are farther away from Konoha! Now it's going to take even longer!" Saara yelled.

"Then we had better get moving." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"We'll stop in the nearest village to replenish our supplies on the way." he said.

"Alright. Lets go then." we said. We turned and began to travel south back towards Konoha. We planned to bypass the village and then keep heading south towards the coast. We would figure out where to go from there once we reached it. We crossed the border into Fire Country and traveled for three days before reaching the village of Tanzaku Quarters. We stopped to replenish our supplies and find a place to sleep overnight. Saara and I looked around as we walked through the village. Men kept staring at us, some whistling and others gesturing for us to come over. We felt very uncomfortable and edged closer to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke gave us an odd look.

"What's the matter with you two?" he asked brow raised.

"There are men watching us." Saara said.

"Yeah and there's at least three that have been following us since we got here." I said. Naruto and Sasuke glanced back over their shoulders and caught a glimpse of the men as they ducked into an alley. Naruto was quiet for a few minutes before something dawned on him.

"I know this place! Pervy Sage dragged me here to find Tsunade when I was a genin." he exclaimed. We stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"You mean this is the place where you found her?" Saara and I yelped in surprise.

"Yup. This is the one." Naruto replied. He pulled Sasuke aside to speak with him.

"Sasuke, we can't let the girls out of our sight at all while we are here." he said sternly.

"Right. Lets just find a room out of the way and rest for now. We can go get supplies later." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded before turning back towards us. They were surprised to find that we weren't where they left us, but up against the wall of a gambling house with four guys surrounding us. Naruto and Sasuke growled before running to where we were.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with our girls?" Naruto yelled. The men turned towards them but never stepped away from us.

"Nothing. We just thought we would have a little fun and show them around since they are new here." a red-haired man said. He seemed to be the leader of the little group. A short man with blonde hair just snickered.

"Jesshika, Saara, are you alright?" Sasuke asked us. We nodded.

"We're fine, Sasuke-kun." I replied.

"Naruto-chan, care to get rid of them for us? We are really tired." Saara added. A black haired men stepped back and grinned.

"Aww you're tired. Why don't you let us take you to a nice hotel so you can rest?" he asked, grabbing Saara's arm. Another man with black hair began to laugh and grabbed me as well.

"Is Sasuke-kun your man?" he asked me with a smirk. I didn't get a chance to respond before Sasuke spoke up.

"She's my wife. Now kindly let her go." he growled.

"And she is my wife. Step away before you get hurt." Naruto said angrily. We stood shocked for a minute before quickly recovering. We smiled at the men before Saara and I began laughing. The other men turned to us with a questioning look.

"What is so damn funny?" they wanted to know.

"How long do you plan to play around with these bakas? We want to get to a room to rest." we said smirking.

"Alright alright. Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Lets get this over with." he said. They rushed forward and the two men not holding us swung at them. Naruto kicked the first one in the stomach making him double over before kneeing him in the face, knocking him out. Sasuke grabbed the other one by the arm and bent it behind the man's back. Sasuke took his empty hand and smacked the man just below the neck knocking him out as well. The two men holding us didn't know whether to let us go and run, or try to fight. We made the decision for them. Saara and I stomped as hard as we could on the men's feet making them let go. As soon as we were free, I threw a senbon into the neck of the man who had held me. He staggered a little before falling to his knees, then face planting into the dirt. Saara performed her special Kamizuki family roundhouse to the back of the other man's head, instantly knocking him out. Sasuke and Naruto ran over to where we were.

"Why didn't you stay where we left you?" Naruto demanded.

"Or at least yell to us." Sasuke said. Saara and I crossed our arms and huffed.

"We didn't get a chance to yell." I said miffed.

"Yeah, they just surrounded us and pushed us over here." Saara said angrily.

"You two could have taken them out, so why didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"We thought it would be best to keep a low profile in this town." Saara answered.

"Especially with all the men watching us constantly." I said.

"That's true enough I guess. We better find a place to stay for the night." Sasuke said.

**A/N: (1) Kawa is the Japanese word for river. ****This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

We started to walk through the village towards the center, Sasuke and Naruto putting their arms around us protectively. We finally reached a small inn and went inside. We walked into the tiny lobby where we were met by a plump little old lady with silver hair and streaks of red through it.

"Welcome to Otogami Inn. I'm Mrs. Otogami. Would you like a room for you and your wives?" she asked politely. We all blushed.

"Yes, please. Preferably ones that are close together." Sasuke said. The old woman nodded.

"We have two rooms open right next to each other." she said. She went to a desk in the corner of the lobby and motioned us over.

"Please sign in here." she said smiling. Naruto picked up the pen she handed him and looked at Saara hesitating. Saara smiled at him reassuringly. Naruto nodded slightly and wrote their names in the register. It was Sasuke turns next and he quickly signed our names to it as well. The old woman smiled and checked our names before reaching into a drawer and pulling out two keys.

"Now if you will just follow me." she requested before leading us to our rooms. We all blushed once more, thankful the old lady couldn't see it. We were led down a small hallway to two rooms that were next to each other. She unlocked one door and pushed it open.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, this is your room." she said smiling.

"Thank you." Naruto and Saara said before going in. Mrs. Otogami turned and opened the door to the other room, waiting for us to enter. We hurried into the room and turned to thank her as well.

"Thank you." we said. Mrs. Otogami nodded.

"Please let me know if you need anything dears." she said still smiling. We thanked her again and after watching her walk away Sasuke and I hurried into Naruto and Saara's room.

"What the hell? Why does everyone think we're married?" Saara yelled. I looked at Sasuke with my hands on my hips.

"I think it might have something to do with a certain someones telling people we were their wives." I said. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I panicked! I didn't know what else to say!" he yelped. Naruto started laughing.

"You panic? I didn't think the Uchiha's knew how to panic." he said. Sasuke smacked him upside the head.

"What about you? You said Saara was your wife too dobe!" he said. Naruto blushed as well.

"I was just going along with what you said." he retorted. Saara and I fell onto the bed laughing really hard. The guys turned to look at us in confusion.

"This is just too damn funny!" we exclaimed.

"What is so funny about it?" Sasuke demanded.

"You two having to play the doting husbands to us while we all know you two are together." Saara said.

"Have you ever dated a girl?" I asked trying to stop laughing. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"No, not really." Naruto said.

"How hard could it be?" Sasuke said. Saara and I looked at each other again and laughed even harder. Soon we heard a small knock on the door. Naruto went to answer it. When he opened it, the old lady was standing there with two trays.

"Hai?" Naruto said.

"I figured you and your lovely wife would like something to eat, seeing as it's so late and all." Mrs. Otogami stated.

"Thank you. Yes we are all very hungry. Sasuke and Jesshika are in here as well." Naruto said. Mrs. Otogami smiled.

"That makes it easier for me." she said. Naruto stepped back and allowed the woman into the room. She walked over to a small table and set both trays down before bowing and walking back out.

"Goodnight dears." she said before closing the door behind her and walking off. Naruto returned to where we were, bringing the trays from the table to the bed. Saara and I lifted the lids off the trays and stared in amazement at the myriad of food the woman had brought up. On the trays, there were bowls of strawberries and grapes, onigiri **(1)**, dango **(2)**, sushi, mushrooms and tomato slices. Next to the trays were two bottles of sake.

"There's an awful lot of food here." I said looking at the trays. Saara nodded.

"Yeah it's all very romantic too." she said. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't meet our eyes.

"Come on guys. Just eat up. Look, Sasuke there's tomato slices." I said. Sasuke's eyes shot to the tray I was pointing at. He quickly moved to sit next to me so we could share them. I moved one of the bowls off the tray and away from me. Naruto gave me a funny look.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"She's allergic to mushrooms." Saara explained before I could.

"Since you two don't like tomatoes why don't you give us your bowl? We'll give you the mushrooms." Sasuke suggested.

"Okay." Naruto said handing over the bowl of tomatoes. Sasuke handed him the bowl of mushrooms and we all sat together on the bed eating off the trays. Two hours later the old lady knocked on the door once more. Saara went to answer it this time.

"I came to get my trays if you are done with them." she said. Saara smiled and opened the door wide to allow the woman entrance. She quickly walked in, collected the trays, bowed and left again.

"That old lady sure is nice." Saara said as she closed the door.

"She sure is. I wonder if she would know where we could find a bath house around here."I said thoughtfully.

"A bath house?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we have been traveling for days and we would like an actual bath you know." I said.

"And as our husbands, you need to take us." Saara said laughing. Naruto and Sasuke paled a little.

"Seriously?" Naruto squeaked out. We nodded.

"Yes. We don't want to run into any problems like we did earlier." I said. Sasuke stood up.

"I'll go ask about it. Naruto you stay here with the girls." he said before crossing the room and leaving. Five minutes later, Sasuke came back in.

'She says there is a bath house round the back of this inn." he said.

"Great! Lets get our stuff and go then." Saara and I shouted. Sasuke and I ran into our room and grabbed our packs. We went back to Naruto and Saara's room. They were waiting for us by the door.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." I said. We left the room and went back to the lobby. The old woman was sitting at her desk smiling. As we approached she got up and came around to where we were.

"Mr. Uchiha, there is a private bath house if you go through that door there. Here's the key." she said handing him a key and pointing to a door on the right.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. He put his arm around me before leading us through the door. Once we got inside, the door shut and locked behind us. Naruto tried to open it.

"It's locked." he said.

"Are we stuck in here?" Saara asked. Sasuke walked over and tried the key. The lock clicked and the door opened.

"Guess it really is a private bath house." he muttered. He turned back in time to see Naruto facing him, his cheeks bright red.

"Dobe? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto said nothing, just pointed over his shoulder. Sasuke looked to where he indicated and quickly turned away.

"You could have warned us you were getting undressed!" he yelled. We laughed.

"It's okay you guys. We thought this might happen." I said.

"Yeah you can look. We aren't naked you know." Saara added. Naruto and Sasuke slowly turned around and sighed in relief when they saw we were wearing bikini's.

"What are you going to wear?" Saara asked.

"Yeah you can't go in fully clothed you know." I said.

"We brought shorts with us." Naruto said.

"Alright. We'll get in the bath while you change." Saara said. We grabbed a towel off of the cabinet shelf and headed out to the bath. Ten minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto joined us.

"Come on in. The water feels sooo good." I said lazily. Sasuke and Naruto slid into the water next to us.

"You're right. It does feel good after traveling for so long." Naruto agreed.

"Hn." Sasuke said closing his eyes. We relaxed into the water enjoying the feel of the hot water on our tired aching bodies. After we relaxed for a while, we decided to get out and dry off. Sasuke and Naruto got out first so they could change.

"We're all changed now. We'll turn around so you can get changed too." Sasuke said. Saara and I got out of the water and wrapped a towel around us. We went in to where the guys were so we could change. As soon as we entered, Naruto and Sasuke turned to face the door so we could have some privacy. Ten minutes later we were dried and changed.

"Alright guys. We're done." I said. They turned around and we smiled.

"I'm ready for bed I think. I'm getting a little tired." Saara said.

"Me too." Naruto and I said. Sasuke unlocked the door and we walked out. Sasuke and Naruto put their arms around us once more since the old woman was watching us. We nodded to her before going to our rooms. "Umm...guys? How are we going to sleep? There's only one bed in each room." I said after we got to our rooms. The others looked on in horror as the realization hit.

"We could do what we did with Gaara and Kankuro in Suna." Naruto suggested.

"That could work. You girls don't mind sharing a bed?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. We're used to it actually." we replied. Sasuke and I went into our own room and shut off the light. Once we were sure no one was around, Sasuke teleported to Naruto's room. Saara quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in my room. We changed into our night clothes before laying down on the bed and going to sleep quickly.

The next morning we awoke to the bright rays of sun filtering into our rooms. Once we made sure the guys were awake as well, Saara and I entered their room.

"Morning guys." we said upon seeing them.

"Morning, Saara-chan, Jessie-chan. Sleep okay?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Sure did." I said before sitting on the floor by the bed. Saara came and sat by me.

"When are we heading out?" she asked looking at us.

"As soon as the market opens and we can get supplies." Sasuke said.

"How much do you think we'll need?" Naruto asked.

"Let me see the map." I said. Naruto dug into his pack and pulled it out. Unrolling it, we placed it on the floor so we could all see it.

"Looks like the next village is quite far from here." Saara commented while looking at the map.

"That's just a small fishing village. I don't really think we'll find anything there." I said.

"If nothing else we should be able to replenish our supplies there." Sasuke said also looking at the map.

"We can rest up there before heading to Degarashi Port. Boss Jirōchō will be able to help us." Naruto said.

"Sounds like a plan. Lets get something to eat before heading out." Saara said.

"I wonder if they have ramen here." I mused aloud. Sasuke blanched while Saara and Naruto perked up.

"Yeah ramen!" they shouted in unison. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled.

"You three and your ramen. Seriously that stuff is going to kill you one day." he said.

"Then we'll die happy." Saara retorted.

"Hn, dobes." Sasuke replied. Sasuke and I went back into our assigned room to get our packs and get ready to leave. As soon as we got into our room and closed the door, Mrs. Otogami knocked on the doors. Saara and I opened them, peering out.

"Good morning young ladies. I trust you slept well?" Mrs. Otogami asked.

"Hai, very well thank you." we replied. The old woman smiled before stepping back.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Would you like it brought to your separate rooms or to one room like last night?" she asked. Saara and I looked at each other.

"In their room. Sasuke and I will be over after we finish dressing." I said. Saara smirked at the knowing look the old woman was giving us.

"Ah young love. It's a very grand thing. And you both have such wonderful husbands." the old lady said wistfully. Saara and I blushed.

"Thank you." we said. Mrs. Otogami seemed to come out of her daydreaming and smiled at us.

"I will bring your food straight away." she said before hurrying down the hall from where she came. Saara and I looked at each other and burst out laughing before going back into our rooms and shutting the doors. Twenty minutes later Sasuke and I went to Naruto and Saara's room. Not long after the old lady came back carrying two trays. Sasuke hurried to the door when she knocked and opened it. Mrs. Otogami went into the room and set the trays down on the small table as she did the night before. She bowed quickly before making a hasty retreat. Sasuke shut the door crossing the room and bringing the trays to the bed where we were. Naruto and Saara pulled the lids off the trays to reveal okayu **(3)**, miso soup, natto **(4)**, nori **(5)**, tamagoyaki **(6)**, broiled fish, and tsukemono **(7)**. Also on the tray was a large pot of sweet tea and four cups. We hungrily dug into the food, knowing it would be our last good meal for a while. When we were done, we grabbed our packs and headed out the door. When we got to the lobby, the old woman was sitting once again behind the desk. As we approached her she looked up at us and smiled.

"You are leaving so soon?" she asked.

"Hai. We still have a long way to go." Sasuke said. Sasuke and Naruto pulled out their wallets and paid for the rooms. We thanked the woman for her hospitality before leaving the inn. Once out in the village, we noticed it was quieter than the night before. We were thankful not many people were out yet. We hurried to the market and picked up all the necessary supplies. As soon as that was done, we left the village heading for the fishing port located in Tea Country, which would take us at least a week to reach. We traveled for a day and a half before stopping to rest. We were now about half way to the Fire Country's border. It would take another two days before we reached it. Along the way we heard rumors that Hidan and Deidara were seen in this area recently. However, we could never find any concrete evidence of it. Two days later we finally reached the border and stopped to rest again. It was near nightfall so we decided to set up camp for the night. Naruto gathered wood for a fire while Sasuke set up the tent. Saara and I were sent to check the perimeter for anything out of the ordinary. When we were finished, we went back to where the others were. Sasuke had started a fire while Naruto brought out some food for us. They were slowly allowing us to take watches and do more strenuous jobs since our strength was coming back. We sat down and ate our meal in silence.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep. Who's taking first watch?" asked Sasuke.

"Oooh pick me! Pick me!" Saara said laughing. Naruto and I burst out laughing at her antics while Sasuke just shook his head.

"Alright. You've got first watch." he agreed.

"Yatta!" Saara cried. Naruto, Sasuke and I crawled into the tent to get some sleep after making Saara promise to wake Naruto up in three hours. I laid on a blanket with Naruto on the left and Sasuke on the right. We had begun sleeping like that so the guys could protect us better. As soon as we were settled down we fell into a dreamless sleep. Saara stood watch not seeing anything out of the ordinary. When the small fire began to flicker out, she went to rekindle it with small sticks and twigs. She crouched down to poke the flames, facing towards the tent. Suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbed her by the shoulder. Saara yanked away and whirled around in surprise. Standing just outside the fire were four men whom we had never seen before.

"Who...who are you?" Saara stammered trying to back away around the fire. The men didn't answer as they followed her. Saara kept backing up until she tripped over an unseen tree branch and fell onto the tent, waking us up. Saara quickly rolled off the tent and jumped to her feet. Sasuke was the first one out of the tent, kunai drawn. I followed him out of the tent with Naruto close behind, our kunai's drawn as well.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Sasuke growled. A brown haired man stepped forward with a club in hand. Behind him were a blonde haired man, a silver-haired man and a pink haired man.

"We came to get even with you and your girls." the brown haired man said. We looked at each of the men in turn but focused more on the pink haired man.

"Nee-chan, don't you think he looks like Skankura?" I asked. Saara tilted her head from one side to the other before turning back to me.

"Hmm...maybe he's related to her?" she said.

"Could be. He has the same nasty ass pink hair." I said.

"And the same weird as hell green eyes too." Saara added. The pink haired man stepped forward very pissed off. The brown haired man put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Never mind, Kenji." he said.

"Kenji? Is that your name pinky?" Saara asked with mischief in her eyes. Kenji growled but stayed where he was.

"Hey, nee-chan. Doesn't the silver-haired guy remind you of Kakashi-sensei?" I asked laughing. Saara looked at the man and began to laugh as well.

"Dude you look so much like one of our sensei's." she said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at us before turning to look back at the man.

"You're right. He does look like Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"I bet you're a pervert just like him, huh?" Naruto asked the man.

"Tatsuya, don't pay attention to them!" the brown haired man shouted noticing the silver haired man clench his fists.

" Yokichi, aren't we supposed to be teaching them a lesson?" he asked.

"Hai. You and Misaki can take care of the girls." Yokichi said.

"Oi, bakas!" Naruto shouted, gaining their attention.

"What did you just call us?" Tatsuya demanded.

"He called you bakas, dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, you never said why you wanted to get even." Naruto said smirking.

"To get back at those girls. Our brothers won't be able to walk again because of them." Tatsuya growled.

"Brothers? What brothers?" Saara and I asked in confusion.

"The ones you attacked in Tanzaku Quarters." Yokichi answered.

"Hey, they grabbed us first!" Saara and I shouted in unison.

"Sure they did! That's why you kicked Shouta in the back of the head paralyzing him, and numbed the nerves in Akino's neck with that senbon." Tatsuya shouted as he dashed forward swinging at us. The other men ran behind him and attacked us as well. Saara squared off against Kenji while I took on Tatsuya. Sasuke and Naruto were holding their own against Yokichi and Misaki. Tatsuya lunged at me so I did a backflip away from him. He came at me again, but this time I flipped over his head and landed softly behind him. Before he got a chance to turn around I dropped low and swept his legs out from under him, causing him to fall on his back. I pounced on him as soon as he was down and smiled at him before hitting him against his temple with the butt of the kunai, knocking him out. I rolled off him and sat down next to the fire, waiting for the others to join me. I watched as Saara fought with the pink haired man. Kenji tried to run behind Saara, but she grabbed his shirt and twisting her body, she flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground. Kenji had the wind knocked out of him. He rolled to the side and tried to get to his feet. Saara ran up to him just before he could stand fully upright and punched him in the gut. He doubled over again so Saara grabbed him by the hair and lifted her knee up, driving it into his face. Blood spurted from his nose before he dropped to the ground unconscious. Saara then wiped her hands off and came over to join me by the fire. I handed her a cloth from my pack.

"Thanks. That dude's hair was rather greasy." Saara said smirking.

"Seemed that way." I replied. We turned our attention back to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke kept leaping just out of Yokichi's reach, enraging the man.

"Sasuke-kun, how long are you going to toy with him like that?" Saara shouted. Yokichi stopped swinging at Sasuke to look at us. As soon as he looked away, Sasuke appeared behind him and placed a kunai against his neck. Yokichi froze as soon as he felt the cold steel against his sweaty neck. While he had his attention focused on the knife at his throat, he didn't see Sasuke bring up his left hand to pinch the nerves in his neck, rendering him unconscious. Sasuke let go of the man and watched as he slumped to the ground with a loud thud. Smirking, Sasuke looked around to find us, then walked over to join us. Just as he sat down, Naruto launched himself at Misaki feet first, knocking him off balance. Once he fell to the ground, Naruto leapt onto his waist, straddling him. Naruto wasted no time in pummeling Misaki until he no longer fought back. His hands bruised and bloody, Naruto got off the now unconscious man and walked over to where we were sitting. Saara handed him the cloth I had given her so he could clean up a bit.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"We put them together out of sight. Then we break camp and get as far away from here as possible." Sasuke said.

"Lets get started then." I said standing up. Saara and I got to work tearing down the tent and destroying all signs we had been there while Naruto and Sasuke moved the men to lie next to each other. Once that was done, we double checked to make sure there was no trace of us being there, we hurried off as fast as we could out of the area.

**A/N: (1) Onigiri is rice balls. (2) Dango is a dumpling made from rice flour (mochiko). (3) Okayu is rice porridge. (4) Natto is fermented soy beans. (5) Nori is dried seaweed. (6) Tamagoyaki is a rolled omelet typically served with daikon radish on the side. (7) Tsukemono are Japanese pickles. ****This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou! I am currently writing chapter 10. I will not post the next chapter unless I receive some reviews. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

We traveled for five days going south along the coast. We stopped after two and a half days to make camp and rest. Naruto and I set up the tent while Sasuke and Saara gathered wood and did a perimeter check. After we were done, we all sat down and ate a quick meal in relative silence. We were so exhausted from trying to put as much distance between us and those men we didn't have the strength to speak. As soon as we were done eating, Sasuke and Naruto set up alarms around the vicinity in case anyone should happen to get too close, but far enough away to give us a chance to escape. When that was finished, we all went into the tent and laid down. It didn't take long for us to fall into a exhaustion induced sleep. Naruto laid on the right while Sasuke laid on the left, with Saara and I in the middle like usual. The next day we awoke to bright sunlight streaming into the tent. We got up and left the tent to get a quick breakfast before breaking down the tent once more. Once that was finished, we erased all signs we had been there and continued on our way to Port Degarashi. It would take us another two and a half days to get there. We traveled for the next two and half days without stopping to make camp. We only took short breaks to rest and quench our thirsts. Soon we were walking into the gates of Port Degarashi. Saara and I looked around in wonder at the village as we walked through. We walked for a little bit until we heard someone shout.

"Naruto? Is that you?" an older man yelled. We turned towards the voice. Naruto's eyes lit up on recognition.

"Boss Jirocho!" he yelled as he ran towards the man. Jirocho pulled the blonde into a hug as we looked on. We caught up to where Naruto was standing.

"And who are these pretty young ladies?" Jirocho asked looking at us. Naruto turned and smiled.

"This is Saara Kamizuki and Jesshika Shiranui. And you remember Sasuke." he said pointing to each of us in turn. Jirocho smiled and bowed to us.

"Nice to meet you Kamizuki-chan and Shiranui-chan. Yes I do remember him." he replied. Saara and I blushed.

"Just Jesshika and Saara is fine." I said. Saara nodded.

"Yeah no reason to be so formal." she laughed lightly.

"As you wish." Jirocho said turning back to Naruto.

"What brings you to Port Degarashi?" he asked.

"We are looking for two people." Naruto replied. I tapped Naruto on the shoulder. He turned to look at me.

"What is it, Jessie-chan?" he asked.

"Saara and I are going to go look around, okay?" I said. Sasuke shook his head.

"You need one of us with you, you know that." he said.

"Do these ladies require an escort?" Jirocho asked.

"It's for safety reasons." Sasuke answered. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"They will be fine. It's perfectly safe here." he said.

"No one will harm them here." Jirocho agreed. Sasuke thought it over for a moment before relenting.

"Alright, but don't go off with anyone this time." he warned. Naruto looked at us too.

"Try to stay out of trouble!" he said.

"We won't!" Saara and I promised before heading off to explore. Sasuke and Naruto turned back to Jirocho who was smiling at them. They looked at him in confusion before it dawned on them. They turned to look in the direction we had gone.

"Saara! Jesshika!" they yelled in unison. Jirocho put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"How much trouble could they possibly get into here?" he asked.

"You don't want to know." Sasuke muttered. Jirocho just laughed.

"It would be good for this quiet little village to see some chaos once in a while." he mused.

"Chaos? If those two get up to no good, this village will learn the hard way why they are called the chaos twins." Naruto said. Jirocho laughed even harder.

"Now, my boy. You were saying something about trying to find someone?" he asked as he led Sasuke and Naruto towards his home.

We wandered around the village looking at all the different shops. We began to get a little hungry so we stopped at a dango shop. An elderly man came out to wait on us.

"Konoha ninja, eh? You're pretty far from home. What can I get for you?" he asked. Saara and I smiled.

"Two orders of dango to go please." I said smiling at the man. He nodded and turned away. Five minutes later he came back out with four orders of dango and handed them to us.

"Sir, we only asked for two orders." Saara said politely. The man smiled at us.

"I know, but you young ladies looked a little famished. These two are on the house." he said. Saara and I smiled at the man.

"Thank you!" we said before turning with a wave. We continued to walk around enjoying the fresh hot dango.

"That was really nice of him." I commented.

"Yeah it was." Saara said after swallowing down her bite of dango. Once we were finished we threw the now empty sticks into a nearby trashcan. We stepped away and something shiny caught our eyes. We turned to see what it was.

"Jessie-chan! Look, a jewelery stand!" Saara cried.

"Maybe we can find something for Gennie and Imo-kun." I said excitedly. We dashed off across the street towards the shop. As we ran across we collided with somebody, knocking us all to the ground.

"What the hell?" I yelped.

"Watch where you're going!" Saara cried rubbing her head. We looked to see who we hit and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at us.

"Uh..dude? You okay?" I asked. He didn't respond so Saara reached over and flicked him in the forehead. That seemed to bring him out of his daze since he quickly got to his feet. He reached down and grabbed our hands, pulling us to our feet.

"Is something wrong? Why are you staring at us like that?" Saara asked. The brown eyed teen blinked in confusion for a minute before answering.

"You...your headbands. Are you really from Konoha?" he inquired. Saara and I exchanged glances before slowly nodding.

"Hai. Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Idate. Idate Morino." he said. We looked at him in shock.

"Morino? You're not related to Ibiki are you?" Saara asked. Idate nodded.

"He's my brother. And who are you?" Idate asked.

"I'm Saara Kamizuki." Saara replied.

"I'm Jesshika Shiranui." I added.

"Do you know Ibiki pretty well then?" Idate asked. Saara and I smirked.

"Ibiki just loves us." Saara said.

"Yeah, we're his number one mischief makers." I said proudly. Idate raised a brow but said nothing about it. Instead he changed the subject.

"What are you doing so far from Konoha?" Idate asked.

"We're on a mission." Saara told him.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" I asked him.

"I'm running errands for Boss Jirocho." Idate answered.

"Boss Jirocho? Isn't that who Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun were talking to?" Saara asked looking at me.

"Yeah. I think so." I said.

"Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun?" Idate asked.

"Our teammates." we said in unison.

"So there are three girls and a guy on your team?" Idate asked. We burst out laughing. Idate looked at us with an odd expression.

"Naru-chan is a guy!" I exclaimed.

"His name is actually Naruto." Saara said. Idate smiled as we laughed.

"Hey, I'm getting thirsty. You wanna go get something to drink?" he asked. Saara and I looked at each other for a minute.

"I don't know. We did promise not to go off with anyone." I said.

"But he's Ibiki's brother. If we can get away from Ibiki easily, he shouldn't be any problem." Saara mused.

"You're right. Besides, what harm can it do?" I said. Idate walked up to us and put his arms around our waists.

"Lets go. I know a really good place to go." he said.

"Can we just take a quick look at that shop?" Saara asked pointing to the jewelry stand. Idate nodded.

"Yatta!" Saara and I exclaimed. Idate laughed as we walked to the stand. After looking around for a few minutes, we picked up six matching necklaces with a pendant that said 'family' in kanji.

"Why did you buy so many?" Idate asked curiously.

"Well there are two for us, one each for our brothers and one for their boyfriends." I explained. We motioned for the jeweler to come over so we could pay for them, but Idate pulled out his own wallet and paid for it before we could.

"You didn't have to pay for these." Saara said.

"I wanted to. Now lets go get that drink, shall we?" Idate said. We nodded. Just as we were about to leave, something else caught my attention. Turning to it, I called Saara over.

"Nee-chan look!" I cried. Saara came over to see what I was pointing at. In front of us lay a black choker with the word "BANG" written in silver on it and a gold ring with the Jashin symbol on it.

"We have soo got to buy these!" Saara yelled. I nodded.

"Most definitely." I agreed. The jeweler came over and packaged up our souveneirs. We paid for them ourselves, even though Idate insisted he could pay for them as well.

"Sorry, Idate. These are special to us so we can't let you pay for them." Saara said.

"It wouldn't be right." I agreed.

"I understand." Idate replied. We placed our purchases into our packs for safe keeping.

"Lets go get those drinks now." we said. Idate smiled and nodded. Wrapping his arms around our waists yet again, we took off for a small restaurant nearby. We sat down in the restaurant and a waitress soon came to take our orders.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"We'd just like some drinks, thanks." Idate replied. He looked over at us.

"What would you ladies like?" he asked. Saara and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Sake!" we exclaimed. Idate quirked a brow but ordered it for us. He ordered a cup of sweet green tea for himself.

"You're not going to drink with us?" I asked.

"One of us has to stay sober." Idate laughed. The waitress smiled and jotted down our orders.

"It'll be just a few minutes. I'll be right back." she said before turning to walk away. She came back a few minutes later with two bottles of sake and a glass of tea. Saara and I grabbed our bottles and clinked them together.

"Kanpai!" we shouted before downing half the bottle. Idate stared at us amazed at how fast we drank it.

"So, do you drink alot back home?" he asked curiously.

"Only when Gennie and Imo-kun let us out of their sight long enough." Saara said.

"And as long as we can keep one step ahead of Ibiki." I said. We picked up our bottles and drained them in one gulp. Idate motioned for the waitress to come back. When she arrived back at our table, Idate ordered two more bottles for us. We drank a few more bottles, each time we finished one Idate would call for more. The waitress appeared again and nodded to Idate.

"More sake. I know." she laughed. While we waited for her to return we heard two gruff voices coming up behind us. Idate looked up as the voices got closer. He put his hand on his face and groaned.

"Just great. Those two are all I need." he said. Saara and I glanced at him.

"Who?" Saara asked. Idate put his hand down and shifted his eyes behind us.

"Kyokura and Shinta. They never leave me alone." he said quietly. No sooner had Idate said that, the two men approached our table.

"Idate! What are you doing here? And with such pretty ladies too." the black haired man asked.

"Shinta, what do you want now?" Idate sighed. Shinta elbowed the blonde man and smirked.

"Kyokura look. Idate is trying to play the big man." he said. Kyokura placed his hands on the table.

"Let me guess. You paid for these two women, right?" he asked. Saara and I looked at each other before standing up. Idate tried to grab us but we yanked out of his grasp.

"And what if he did?" I growled. The two men backed away from the table.

"Not that's its any of your business, but he happens to be a friend of ours." Saara said angrily as we jabbed the men in the chest. Kyokura and Shinta walked backwards towards the door as we kept poking them in the chest and telling them off. Idate wasn't sure what to do so he just trailed behind us. We pushed the two men back until they were standing by the open door.

"Why don't you two leave this good for nothing and come with us?" Shinta asked.

"We'll show you what real men are." Kyokura added. Saara and I stopped poking them and pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm....how about...." Saara started.

"No!" I yelled as we did a roundhouse and knocked the two men out the door. We ran to the door and watched them laying in the street unconscious. Idate came up behind us and laughed.

"I bet they think twice about messing with you two again." he commented. Saara and I turned to look at Idate.

"If they aren't total bakas that is." we said.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking with Jirocho looking for us.

"Where could those two have gotten off to?" Sasuke asked.

"They could be anywhere." Naruto replied.

"I don't believe they could have gone far." Jirocho stated. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances but said nothing. Suddenly they could hear yelling off to their right. They turned just in time to see a black haired man and a blonde man go flying backwards out of a restaurant door and land on their backs. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Jirocho who looked surprised.

"What the hell is going on?" Jirocho asked. They stood watching to see what else was going to happen. A few seconds later three figures appeared in the doorway. Naruto and Sasuke gasped in unison.

"I should have known." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"Yup, can't leave those two alone for five minutes." he said. Jirocho stared at us in shock.

"You mean your friends did this?" he asked.

"Hai. It's definitely them." Sasuke said. They all took off running to where the two men had fallen. Naruto and Sasuke checked the men to make sure they were alright. After seeing the men were fine just unconscious, they stood up and grabbed us by the arms, dragging us out into the street.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Didn't we tell you not to get in trouble?" Sasuke asked in anger.

"You said to try to stay out of trouble. We told you we won't." Saara replied.

"Yeah so you can't yell at us." I added. Just then we felt a slight bubbling feeling in our chests. Before we got a chance to cover our mouths, we let out a loud burp right in Naruto and Sasuke's faces. We looked at each other and burst out laughing, covering our mouths.

"Gomen! Excuse us!" we said. Sasuke and Naruto sniffed the air and wrinkled their noses.

"You were drinking?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Who would be stupid enough to give you two alcohol?" Naruto demanded. A voice spoke up from behind us.

"That would be me." the voice said. Sasuke, Naruto and Jirocho looked behind us as the figure came into view. Jirocho stared in shock.

"Idate?" he said. Naruto and Sasuke's mouths dropped open.

"Idate?" Naruto yelped. Idate looked at the two guys for a few minutes before realization set in.

"Na..Naruto and Sasuke? You're the ones traveling with them?" he asked jerking a thumb towards us. The guys nodded.

"While we are on this mission anyway." Sasuke said. Jirocho looked from Idate to us and back again.

"Care to explain what happened? And what exactly did those two drink?" Jirocho inquired.

"They just drank some sake. Kyokura and Shinta came to our table and started in as usual." Idate started.

"Yeah, they had the nerve to suggest Idate paid us to be with him!" Saara exclaimed.

"Then they wanted us to go with them to see what a real man was." I yelled. Just then the waitress came out to the door.

"Idate? I have their orders ready." she said holding out two bottles of sake. Saara and I turned to grab them, but Naruto and Sasuke beat us to it.

"I think you two have had enough to drink." Naruto commented.

"You're no fun, Naru-chan!" we shouted. On the ground we could hear moaning and groaning. We looked down to see the two men start to stir. Saara and I pulled away from the guys and tried to kick the two men. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed us by the waists and pulled us back. Sighing, they turned us around, picked us up and threw us over their shoulders.

"Boss Jirocho, know any place we can set up for the night?" Naruto asked.

"You can stay at my place with me and Idate. Follow me." Jirocho said. Sasuke and Naruto took off with us on their shoulders, following the man. Idate trailed behind them, so we started talking to him.

"So, why do those guys bother you?" Saara asked.

"Well, because I am the fastest runner here and their family has been disbanded for dishonest...things." Idate stated.

"That's no reason to bug someone." I mused. Idate shrugged but said no more. Bored of the long walk, Saara and I began to kick our feet. Finally having enough, Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"Will you two cut it out?" Naruto cried.

"I'm about ready to drop you on your butt!" Sasuke yelled. We giggled but stopped kicking. Sighing, we looked around until we stopped moving.

"We're here. Idate, prepare some rooms for our guests." Jirocho commanded.

"Oh, one room is fine. It's best we stay together to keep an eye on these two." Naruto stated.

"Okay, one room it is. Should I also put in a couple bottles of sake?" Idate asked. Naruto and Sasuke stared at him.

"NO!" they shouted in unison. We giggled louder until they put us down. They looked at us sternly.

"Don't move!" commanded Sasuke. Jirocho spoke up.

"I'll make them some tea." he said.

"Thanks." Naruto said smiling. Jirocho left to prepare the tea for us. The two guys turned to us and sighed, sitting down next to us. Saara and I moved to lay next to them, our heads in their laps. Sasuke looked at us strangely before shaking his head. Naruto absently began to stroke Saara'a head. Sasuke watched for a few minutes before doing the same with me. Soon Jirocho came back in and smiled at the scene before him. He quietly set the tray of tea down in front of him.

"They look so relaxed." he commented.

"Kiba and I used to do this to calm them down when they were upset or had been drinking. They go right to sleep." Naruto said softly.

"That's why you were doing that, dobe?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

"Quiet teme. You don't want to wake them." he replied. Idate came into the room a couple minutes later.

"Boss Jirocho, the room is ready." he said. Jirocho quickly put his fingers to his lips, quieting the younger man.

"They fell asleep." he said pointing to us. Idate smiled.

"With all the sake they drank, I would have figured they'd have been out before now." he mused.

"When it comes to drinking, they can hold their own pretty well." Naruto told him smiling.

"Maybe you should move them to their room?" Jirocho suggested.

"Good idea. " Sasuke agreed. Jirocho and Idate moved to kneel in front of the guys to hold our heads so they could stand up. Once they were on their feet, Sasuke and Naruto leaned down to pick us up bridal style. Idate jumped to his feet.

"This way." he said as he led them down a short hall. Opening the door, he motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to go in first. They stepped into the room and laid us down on the large bed by the window. Covering us up with a soft blanket, they turned and left the room, Idate closing the door behind them. They hurried back down the hall to where Jirocho was waiting. He looked up as they sat down.

"All set now?" he asked.

"Yes. They should be asleep until morning." Naruto said. Jirocho nodded.

"Now let's get back to what we were discussing earlier." he said.

"The mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai. I understand you are looking for Hidan and Deidara of the Akatsuki." Jirocho said.

"We were given four months to find them. We've already been gone for a month." Naruto explained.

"You think they could be here?" Idate asked.

"No, we think they might have come through here at some point." Sasuke said.

"We found a piece of paper with their names and the word Jiro on it." Naruto said.

"Jiro? That's Jiro Island. Why would they be going there?" Jirocho asked more to himself than to anyone in the room.

"No idea but that's where we are headed next." Sasuke said. Jirocho was quiet for a few moments.

"The closest village to it is Port City." he said. Idate spoke up.

"You could probably rent a boat there to go to the island." he said.

"That would be helpful. How long do you think it will take to get there?" Naruto asked.

"About two days from here." Jirocho stated.

"Two days? Should we try to get going now?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Depends on whether those two will wake up anytime soon." Sasuke answered.

"Why don't you stay the night and rest? You can leave after getting supplies in the morning." Idate suggested.

"Let the girls sleep for now." Jirocho said.

"Alright. We must take our leave now if we want to get started early." Sasuke said.

"If you need anything, let me know." Jirocho said. Idate stood up and waited for Sasuke and Naruto to stand as well.

"I'll take you to your room." he said. They turned and bowed to Jirocho before straightening up and leaving the room. Idate led them back down the hall to their room.

"Goodnight." he said as the guys went into the room.

"Night. We'll be leaving at first light." Naruto said before closing the door. Idate turned and went back down the hall to the other end to his own room.

**A/N: This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

The next day at first light, Sasuke and Naruto woke up to the feeling of something warm wrapped around them. Moving so they could see better, they found Saara and I cuddled up to them, laying almost on their chests. They looked at each other before rolling their eyes. Before they got a chance to say anything Idate walked in. Taking in the scene before him, he blushed and quickly backed out of the room.

"Sorry." Idate mumbled before turning away. Naruto yelled after him.

"Idate! It isn't what it looks like." he cried. He and Sasuke shook us until we rolled off of them. They hurried to their feet and went after Idate. They found him in the main room with Jirocho.

"Ah you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Jirocho asked.

"We slept fine." Sasuke answered.

"That's good." Jirocho said with a smile. A noise was soon heard coming from the hall and they turned their attention to the doorway. Saara and I stumbled in a minute later.

"Don't even think to tell us good morning." I muttered.

"Morning people can and will be slapped on sight." Saara grumbled. Naruto, Idate and Jirocho laughed while Sasuke just stared at us.

"Not morning people I see. Would you ladies like some tea?" Jirocho asked.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Could you put a little sake in it though?" Saara asked as we sat down.

"I think you've had enough sake for awhile." Sasuke said. Saara and I turned to him and glared.

"Its just enough to get rid of the hangover." I said. Naruto nodded.

"They do it all the time. Just a couple drops in each cup will do it." he said. Idate went to get a bottle of sake and came back in, four cups in hand as well. He knelt down and offered the sake to Jirocho who shook his head.

"Just take care of them." he said, indicating us. He opened the bottle and was about to pour it in when Naruto grabbed it.

"I'll do it. Too much and it will make it worse." he explained. He quickly poured a small amount in the bottom of two of the cups before adding the hot tea. Giving it a quick swirl, he handed them to us. We took the tea and began to sip on it slowly.

"Thank you." Saara said.

"Yeah thanks." I added. Jirocho looked at us and smiled.

" Port City is two days away. I had Idate fetch some supplies for you." Jirocho said.

"They are in your packs in the hall." Idate added.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"Now back to your mission. What will you do when you find them?" Jirocho inquired.

"Convince them to come home with us." Saara and I said softly looking down. Jirocho and Idate turned to look at us.

"Go back with you? Who?" Idate asked.

"Hidan and Deidara." we said quietly still looking away.

"The Akatsuki members? But why?" Idate asked.

"It is our mission." Naruto said simply.

"What is the fastest route to Port City?" Sasuke asked changing the subject. He could see the pain in our eyes when Hidan and Deidara were mentioned. Jirocho noticed it too and tried to hide his smirk.

"Along the coast. If you follow it straight from here, you could probably reach it in a day and half if you don't stop." he said.

"I have taken that route many times between here and Port City." Idate added.

"Why don't you accompany them, Idate?" Jirocho suggested.

"Me?" Idate said in surprise.

"Hai. Like you said you have traveled that path many times, you should lead them there." Jirocho said. Idate looked at us uncertainly.

"Is that all right with you?" he asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded.

"If that is what Jirocho wishes, then we can't object." Sasuke said.

"It's settled then. Idate get ready to leave." Jirocho said. Idate jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. An hour later we were standing at the edge of Port Degarashi with Boss Jirocho.

"Thank you for you hospitality, Boss Jirocho." Sasuke said as we all bowed.

"No need for thanks. You girls have livened up this town a bit and gave an old man a good laugh." Jirocho responded.

"I will be back as soon as possible." Idate said. Jirocho nodded.

"Have a safe journey and good luck." he said. We turned and walked away with a small wave. We walked for half an hour before seeing the coastline.

"It's basically a straight shot along the coast to Port City." Idate said.

"Good. We will travel as far as we can until nightfall." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto said. Saara and I said nothing as we followed them along the coast. Our thoughts kept going to Hidan and Deidara.

"You two are awfully quiet." Idate said. We said nothing as we walked away ahead of the guys.

"Did..did I say something wrong?" Idate asked confused. Naruto shook his head.

"No, you didn't. They miss Hidan and Deidara a lot." he said quietly. Idate looked shocked.

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"They were kidnapped by the Akatsuki a few months ago. Pein was going to kill them along with Gaara and Kankuro." Sasuke started to explain.

"Somehow in the time they were with them, the girls got close to them. Hidan and Deidara even snuck them out of their base to save them." Naruto added.

"But why would they do that?" Idate asked.

"We don't know." Sasuke said. Seeing that we were much farther ahead, they ran to catch up to us. We walked along for a few more hours in silence until we reached a small unknown village, which seemed to be deserted.

"Be careful through this village. Don't look anywhere but straight ahead." Idate whispered to us. We nodded slightly to show we understood. Naruto and Sasuke put their arms around us protectively.

"Is there danger here?" asked Naruto quietly. Idate nodded.

"There are many vagabonds and thieves here that do not take kindly to outsiders." Idate explained. We stayed close to the guys and moved quickly through the village. From time to time we could see people watching us out of the corner of our eyes. When we finally left the small village we sighed in relief that no trouble had started and hurried on our way. We continued to follow the coast for what seemed like hours on end until we could walk no more. It was beginning to get dark and we still needed to find a place to camp for the night.

"Just a little further up ahead there is a safe place to stop." Idate told us. We walked for about half an hour before he stopped suddenly.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, this is where we will camp tonight. No one will bother us here." Idate said. Idate and Naruto went around to set up a perimeter while Sasuke set up the tent. Saara and I gathered sticks and twigs for a fire to make something for our meager dinner. When Idate and Naruto came back, Idate went over to his pack.

"Will you be sharing a tent with us?" Saara asked him.

"No, I brought my own since I will be going back alone." Idate said.

"Okay." Saara replied. Idate looked around confused.

"Where is your tent?" he asked looking at Naruto.

"We share the tent with them." Naruto said looking at us.

"Would you like to use my tent and I will sleep in yours with Sasuke and Naruto?" Idate offered. Saara and I looked at each other.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"No, not at all." Idate said.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Saara asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes, just keep your tent close to ours." Sasuke replied. Idate unrolled his tent and set it up next to the other one. When he was done he came over to sit next to the fire Sasuke had started using his fireball jutsu. Saara, Naruto and I ate a small meal of instant ramen. Sasuke sat next to me eating a tomato, offering me bites of it now and then. Naruto and Saara sat close together occasionally stealing bites of each others ramen. Idate watched the exchange between the four of us in amusement.

"You know, with the way you are acting, one could almost guess you were married." he said. We stopped eating and stared at him before bursting into laughter. Idate had a confused expression on his face.

"Uh did I miss something here?" he asked.

"Never mind. Just don't ask." I said when we finally stopped laughing. Idate shook his head and pulled out his own food, which consisted of onigiri and a canteen of water.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" Naruto asked.

"It's the only thing I eat when I am away from the village." Idate replied before taking a bite of his food. We ate the rest of our meal in silence. Once we were finished, I leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder while Saara laid her head against Naruto's chest, both of us letting out a yawn. Naruto looked down at Saara and smiled.

"It's been a long day. Why don't you and Jessie-chan head to bed?" he suggested.

"But I'm comfy right here." I whined sleepily. Sasuke looked over at me.

"Go to bed now." he said sternly pushing my head up.

"Oh alright." we said standing up. We looked back at them once as we walked away but they just motioned us to keep going. We grabbed our packs and ducked into the tent to get ready for bed. After laying out the sleep mats, we laid down but couldn't sleep. We lay there for awhile before we began to speak.

"Jessie-chan?" Saara whispered.

"Hai?" I responded.

"Do you think we will find them soon?" Saara asked.

"I hope so. I really miss Hidan." I said quietly.

"I know how you feel. I want to see Deidara again so...much." Saara replied as she began to cry. I sat up and crawled over to her side.

"Shh...I know. I just want to wrap my arms around Hida-kun again." I said also starting to cry. Unbeknownst to us, the three guys could hear everything we said.

"Shouldn't we go to them?" asked Idate standing up. Naruto grabbed him by the arm, halting his steps.

"Let them be." he said quietly. Idate stared at him before turning to Sasuke.

"Don't. It's already too hard on them." he said shaking his head. Idate looked back at the tent before sitting back down.

"So we just let them cry?" Idate asked.

"That's all we can do for now." Sasuke said. Back in the tent we continued talking.

"Saara? I have something to tell you." I said.

"What?" asked Sara.

"The more I think about Hidan the more I realize how much I love him." I said softly. Saara smiled while wiping away her tears.

"I love Deidara too. Very much." Saara said in a low voice.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but our first step is to find them." Saara replied.

"Then let's get some sleep so we can leave as early as possible tomorrow." I stated. We laid down next to each other on the mat and quickly fell asleep. Outside the tent Sasuke, Idate and Naruto stared at each other.

"They...love them?" Idate asked in disbelief.

"That would explain a few things." Sasuke mused. Naruto nodded.

"I think it explains a lot of things." he said.

"It does? Like what?" asked Idate curiously.

"Their breakups with Gaara and Kankuro, and the depression." Naruto started.

"Don't forget the not eating and the hospitalization." Sasuke added. Idate looked shocked.

"I guess they do love them then." he said.

"But I wonder what Genma and Izumo are going to say when they find out." Naruto said.

"I don't know but it probably won't be good." Sasuke replied. They sat around the fire for a little longer before heading into the tent for some sleep.

"Shouldn't someone stay up on watch?" Naruto asked.

"There's no need for that here. We are still perfectly safe." Idate said as he laid down. Naruto shrugged and laid down as well. They listened for any sounds coming from the tent beside them. All they could hear was the soft sounds of our breathing. Soon the three of them were sound asleep; the night was passing quickly and soon it was dawn.

The next morning everyone was up bright and early, just before the sun's first rays lay upon the land. We ate a quick breakfast which consisted of some fruit and our canteens of water. After eating we broke down the camps and repacked the tents away. We eliminated any signs we had been there and trekked along the coastline once more the final distance to Port City. It would take us a little over half a day to reach it. We could tell we were getting close as we could hear the hustle and bustle of the Port life. Idate led us right into the city past the many villagers and vendors.

"Follow me. I know where you can hire a boat for cheap." he said.

"Lead the way then." Sasuke said. Idate nodded and led us down to the wharf. Idate pointed to a small building at the end of the wharf.

"A friend of Jirocho's owns this place. I can get you a boat from there." he explained. We continued to the building where there was an old man sitting on the ground smoking a pipe. He looked up as we approached.

"Idate? What brings you here my boy?" he asked.

"Hitoshi, my friends need to rent a boat for a few days. Can you arrange it?" Idate asked. Hitoshi slowly got to his feet.

"Right away." he replied. He went into the building and then came back out with some papers.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked looking at it.

"Just a paper stating who has his boat and from which village they are from in case it's not returned." Idate said.

"How much?" Saara asked. Hitoshi looked over at us in surprise.

"I didn't realize you had any women with you, Idate." he said with a grin.

"Old man, I'd be careful if I were you. They knocked Kyokura and Shinta out with just a kick." Idate said. The old man stepped back.

" I see. Well, who will be renting the boat and what is it for?" he asked. Naruto stepped forward.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will be renting it for Lady Shiranui and Lady Kamizuki." he said. Sasuke quirked a brow but said nothing.

"Oh? Escorts are you? Where are you heading then?" Hitoshi asked.

"They are going to Haha Island to the Shiragiku Inn." Idate told him. Hitoshi nodded and jotted it down.

"The price for the boat is three million yen." he said. Idate stepped towards him.

"Hitoshi, you know these ladies are friends of Boss Jirocho's. I don't think he'd like it if he found out you were overcharging them." he said smirking. Hitoshi paled a bit.

"Friends of Boss Jirocho? Why...why didn't you say so? I think I can cut the price for you." he stammered.

"That's good to hear. Now how much?" Idate asked.

"Twenty-four thousand yen**(1)**?" Hitoshi squeaked out. Idate thought for a moment.

"Sounds fair to me. How about you?" he asked turning to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Fair enough." Sasuke said as he paid for the boat. Hitoshi thanked them and showed them to the boats. Idate walked through and picked out a good sized one that would comfortably fit six people.

"Idate, that is my biggest boat. There are only four of you." Hitoshi pointed out.

"Hai, but there will be six on the way back." Idate said.

"Have a safe journey then." Hitoshi said as he walked away. Naruto and Sasuke helped us to climb into the boat before jumping in as well. Idate was untieing the lines holding us to the dock. We waved to him as he pushed us off.

"Bye Idate! Thanks for the help!" Saara and I shouted. Knowing Hitoshi was still hovering around, Idate waved back to us.

"Safe journey Lady Shiranui, Lady Kamizuki!" he yelled. Soon the boat was out of sight and Idate left the wharf to go back to Port Degarashi.

We sailed on the boat for three days before finally reaching Jiro Island. Naruto jumped out of it to pull it close to the small wharf. He quickly tied it off before helping us disembark onto shore. We looked around the island for a while searching for any signs or clues to where Hidan and Deidara could be found.

"Do you think we will find them?" I asked.

"This island is rather large." Saara said.

"We just need to keep moving. We'll find them." Naruto assured. We searched the island for almost two hours before finding our first sign. A small black piece of cloth with a red mark on it was laying tangled on a bush, where it had been ripped off. Sasuke picked it up and looked at it.

"This looks like part of their cloak." he said. Saara and I smiled.

"We are definitely going to find them this time!" we said excitedly. We continued to look, following any clues we found. Just as it began to get dark once more we could hear voices on the wind.

"Oi, did you hear that?" Naruto asked. We stopped moving to listen.

"Hear what, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto put his fingers to his lips and shushed the raven.

"Just listen!" he hissed. We strained our ears and faintly we could hear the sound of voices.

"Someone else is on this island too." Saara said quietly.

"Do you think it's Hidan and Deidara?" I asked.

"Don't know. We have to get closer." Sasuke replied. We suppressed our chakra and followed the sound of the voices. As we got closer, the voices became clearer.

"Oi, you fucking cunt! Can' you make a fire without blowing something the fuck up?" we heard one voice say.

"Who are you calling a cunt? We could have had a normal fire but your scythe is too good to cut down trees, un!" a second voice said. After listening to the voices, Saara and I smiled and hugged each other.

"It's them! It's them! It's Hidan and Deidara!" we yelled in excitement.

"Be quiet! We don't want to scare them off." Sasuke reminded us. We walked closer until we could see the two men. Both were facing away from us. We circled around as quietly as we could so we could see their faces without them seeing us first.

"What should we do?" Saara whispered.

"You've waited all this time to see them. Well, go see them!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke nodded.

"Go on. We'll be right behind you." he assured us. We nodded and stopped suppressing our chakra. Instantly Hidan and Deidara went on alert. They stood up, Hidan's hand on his scythe while Deidara put his hands into his clay pouches. Saara and I walked slowly through the brush until we stood just inside the clearing. Hidan and Deidara looked at us in surprise, their mouths hanging open.

"Jesshika?" Hidan whispered.

"Saara?" Deidara said softly. We stepped closer to them.

"Is..is it fucking really you?" Hidan asked.

"We aren't dreaming, are we, un?" Deidara asked looking at Hidan. Hidan shook his head.

"I don't fucking think so." he said quietly. We couldn't stand it any longer. We took off running, closing the distance between us.

"Hida-kun!" I cried.

"Dei-kun!" Saara shouted. We flung ourselves into their arms and began to sob when they wrapped their arms around us. We sank to the ground together never once letting go of each other.

**A/N: 24,000 yen is equivalent to $200 U.S. dollars.**** This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

As we were crying, Sasuke and Naruto appeared out of the trees behind us. Hidan and Deidara tightened their grip on us, completely alert. Seeing who it was, they relaxed a bit but stayed wary.

"Don't worry. We have no intentions of fighting you." Sasuke assured the men. Saara and I wiped our eyes, looking up at Deidara and Hidan.

"They won't do anything." I said smiling.

"Naruto and Sasuke came with us to find you." Saara said, also smiling. Hidan and Deidara looked at us in surprise.

"To...find us, un?" Deidara asked confused.

"Hai. A lot has happened since they came home." Naruto explained. Hidan looked at him eyebrows raised.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked.

"After they came back, Tsunade hospitalized them overnight." Naruto started. Saara and I pulled out of Hidan and Deidara's grasps turning around so we could lean against their chests facing the fire.

"Kankuro and Gaara stayed with us that first night since Gennie and Imo-kun couldn't." I started again.

"During the night they heard us talking to you in our sleep. Then they started acting cold to us." Saara added.

"Cold? Why, un?" Deidara wanted to know.

"We didn't know ourselves at first but we found out a week later." Saara continued.

"They...accused us of cheating on them. With you." I finished. Hidan and Deidara began to shake in anger so Saara and I grabbed their hands and pulled until their arms were wrapped around us.

"Needless to say they broke up with the bastards." Sasuke said.

"After we slapped them across the face." Saara and I muttered together. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other and smirked.

"That's our girls!" they said in unison. Everyone burst out laughing at their comment. Soon, once the laughter died down, the mood turned serious.

"That still doesn't fucking explain why you were looking for us." Hidan said.

"It is our mission from Lady Tsunade." Naruto said.

"We were to find you and bring you back to Konoha with us." Saara explained.

"Bring us back to Konoha? But why, un?" Deidara inquired.

"Lady Tsunade wants to thank you personally for helping us." I said.

"She promised no harm would come to you." Saara added. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other uncertainly.

"We fucking need to think about that." Hidan said quietly.

"Can you give us some time, un?" Deidara asked looking at us. Sasuke spoke up.

"We can only give you a week. We have four months to complete this mission and we've already been gone almost a month and a half." he said.

"A week is fine. Thank you, un." Deidara replied. Saara and I tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't go unnoticed by the four men.

"Maybe you should try to sleep." Naruto said looking at us.

"But...we just found them!" I said.

"We don't want to sleep just yet!" cried Saara.

"You know Naruto and I are responsible for you two." Sasuke tried.

"You still aren't a hundred percent since the...um...incident." Naruto reminded quietly.

"Incident? What incident, un?" Deidara asked. Hidan looked at us.

"What are they fucking talking about?" he demanded. Saara and I looked at each other before looking up at them.

"Can we talk about this later?" Saara asked.

"We'll explain everything then." I added.

"Alright, but don't fucking think we are gonna let this go." Hidan said with a small smile. We nodded and yawned again.

"Seriously, you two need to get some sleep. If anything happens Genma and Izumo will kill us." Naruto said.

"How about we sit with you until you fall asleep, un?" asked Deidara. Before we got a chance to answer, Naruto let out a yawn of his own. Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him to his feet. Naruto looked at the raven in confusion.

"You need your sleep too, dobe. I am not taking care of three of you if something happens." Sasuke said before dragging him towards their tent. Naruto let out a soft chuckle.

"Alright, alright! Night guys. You girls get some sleep!" he commanded just as Sasuke shoved him into the tent. Saara and I burst out laughing while Hidan and Deidara looked on in confusion.

"What the fucking hell was that about?" Hidan wondered out loud.

"Naru-chan and Sasuke are together." Saara explained.

"Sasuke-kun is rather protective of him." I said. The guys exchanged glances before looking back at us.

"It's getting late. Why don't we go into our tent, un?" Deidara suggested.

"Alright." we agreed before leaning forward to let the guys up. Once on their feet, they reached out their hands and pulled us to our feet. Wrapping their arms around our waists they led us to the tent. Deidara lifted the flap and waited for us to enter before he and Hidan followed. We lay down on their mats looking up at them, waiting for them to join us. Once they sat down we scooted over to them and lay our heads in their laps. They looked at us in surprise before smiling. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Deidara spoke up.

"We really missed you both, un." he said quietly. It was our turn to be surprised.

"You did?" we asked in unison.

"Yeah, we fucking missed you like crazy." Hidan confirmed. We smiled.

"We missed you too." I said.

"More than you'll know." Saara said almost inaudibly.

"What do you mean, un?" asked Deidara softly.

"That incident Naruto was talking about? Saara and I got really depressed and locked ourselves in our room for a month." I started.

"Gennie got Tsunade to come see us and she ended up hospitalizing us for it." Saara finished.

"What were you fucking depressed about?" Hidan asked curiously.

"You two." I said.

"Us, un?" Deidara said. We nodded.

"We realized we missed you alot and it hurt knowing we wouldn't see you ever again." Saara explained. Hidan and Deidara looked at us in shock.

"Un...uh...ummm...un..." Deidara stuttered. Hidan just looked at us, completely caught off guard.

"...fuck..." Hidan muttered. Both had small sweat drops on their faces.

"What?" we asked seeing the looks on their faces.

"We shouldn't have left you, even if it did hurt to see you with them, un." Deidara stated.

"It's okay. You didn't have any way of knowing what would happen." Saara said.

"Hell, we didn't know ourselves." I said. We sat up and moved to straddle their laps facing them. We wrapped our arms around their necks and laid our heads on their shoulders.

"We're just glad we found you." I said.

"Really glad." Saara echoed. The guys sat frozen for a few minutes before slowly wrapping their arms around us, holding on tightly. We sat like that for a while until Hidan and Deidara could hear soft snoring. Looking at each other they realized we had fallen asleep. They slowly released their grip and laid us down gently before covering us with a blanket. They watched us for a few minutes before grabbing extra blankets and leaving the tent.

"It's best we sleep out here, un." Deidara said.

"We don't want them to fucking freak waking up next to us." Hidan added. They laid down in front of the tent listening to our shallow breaths as it lulled them to sleep, a smile on both faces.

The next morning we awoke to bright sunshine. We sat up and looked around. Hidan and Deidara were no where to be found. We quickly jumped up and flew out of the tent. We stopped when we saw them talking with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto gave us an odd look, causing the others to turn and look at us.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked in concern.

"Is something fucking wrong?" Hidan asked, brow raised. Tears began to flow silently down our faces. Seeing our tears, the guys stood up. We ran towards them flinging ourselves into their arms.

"What? What's the matter, un?" Deidara asked soothingly as he rubbed Saara's back gently. Hidan just held me to him, slowly swaying back and forth in an attempt to comfort me.

"Jessie-chan? Saara-chan? Tell us what's wrong!" demanded Naruto, fear in his eyes. Sasuke stood back and just watched everything in silence.

"When we woke up and you weren't there..." I trailed off.

"We thought you left again!" Saara sobbed out. Hidan and Deidara exchanged glances.

"We'd never leaving without telling you, un." Deidara said softly.

"We just didn't want to fucking scare you if you woke up next to us." Hidan explained.

"Really?" Saara asked.

"You...you mean it?" I asked. They nodded and reached a hand up to wipe our tears away.

"No more crying now, un." Deidara said smiling.

"Lets get some fucking breakfast, okay?" Hidan said with a small smile.

"Alright." we said. They led us over to the small fire and we sat down. Naruto handed us both some ramen and smiled.

"Everything is going to be okay now." he whispered to us.

"Thanks Naru-chan." we whispered back before he rejoined Sasuke. Sasuke raised a brow at him but Naruto shook his head before getting his own ramen and beginning to eat. Sasuke shrugged and went back to eating his own breakfast, consisting of an apple and his canteen of water.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Naruto asked, swallowing a bite of ramen.

"Just wandering mostly, un." Deidara answered.

"We heard that you were around Suna. We found some of your clay in one of the cut-a-ways in the rock when we had to get out of a sandstorm." Sasuke said.

"What were you doing there?" Saara asked. Hidan and Deidara grinned and rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

"We were fucking hoping to see you." Hidan said, a slight blush across his nose.

"Just to make sure you were alright, un." Deidara added.

"Why didn't you just come to Konoha?" I asked.

"We had heard the Kazekage and his brother returned home. We thought you might have been with them, un." Deidara said. Saara and I looked at them confused.

"Why would we be with them? Our home is in Konoha. We had no intentions of going to Suna permanently." Saara said.

"Gennie is the only real family I have left. There is no way I'm going to leave him." I stated.

"What if they asked you to marry them?" asked Sasuke. We turned to look at him.

"Then I would stay six months in Suna with Kankuro and he'd have to spend six months with me in Konoha." I stated.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We are no longer with them." Saara said.

"What will you do if they want you back?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Knock them flat!" growled Saara.

"We'd never go back to them. Ever!" I said defiantly. Hidan and Deidara smiled at us.

"Glad to fucking hear that." Hidan said.

"Me too." Naruto agreed.

"To change the subject, what are we going to do today?" asked Sasuke.

"I wanna swim!" Saara and I yelled in unison.

"Swim? That sounds like fun." Naruto said.

"Swimming it is then." Sasuke said. Saara and I looked at each other.

"YES!" we yelled jumping up and racing into the tent.

"Wait a minute! Did you two bring swimsuits with you?" Naruto asked while we were changing.

"We're ninja! Who needs swimsuits?" Saara asked as we came back out wearing nothing but our bras and boy shorts. Naruto grinned and ran into the tent to change. Sasuke, Hidan and Deidara just stared at us.

"Something wrong guys?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"No...no." Sasuke replied with a slight blush on his cheeks. He kept chanting "I'm gay. I'm gay." before he dove into the tent with Naruto. Hidan and Deidara continued to stare at us. Thinking something was wrong, Saara and I walked closer to them.

"Are you okay?" Saara asked. Snapping out of their daze, they quickly put their hands over their noses, trying to hide the blood flowing down.

"We're..ahh...just gonna go get changed, un." Deidara said before grabbing Hidan's arm and pulling him into their tent. Soon we could hear Deidara and Hidan arguing.

"I want to fucking go skinny dipping!" Hidan yelled.

"You can't! Put on some damn boxers, un!" Deidara retorted.

"Fucking don't wanna!" Hidan yelled back.

"You can't do that in front of the girls, un!" Deidara tried. The arguing finally stopped as a red faced Deidara and a completely miffed Hidan left the tent. Saara and I were rolling on the ground clutching our sides in laughter while Naruto and Sasuke had what-the-hell looks on their faces. Hidan and Deidara watched us in amusement as we tried to stop laughing.

"I think I'm gonna die!" I cried.

"Don't wet yer fur!" Saara said, sending us into even more fits of laughter. The others joined in as well. Once the laughing died down, Hidan, Sasuke, Deidara and Naruto pulled us to our feet.

"Ready to hit the water?" Naruto asked. We simply nodded as we were still trying to catch our breath. Hidan and Deidara led the way to the water's edge. We walked north along the small beach until we reached a tiny inlet with soft white sand and trees for shelter from the sun's rays.

"It's beautiful." Saara and I whispered looking around. Naruto walked over to the water, Sasuke following behind him. Naruto stuck his foot in the water.

"Hey it's not too cold either." he said with a smile on his face. Saara and I grinned evilly at each other while Naruto and Sasuke turned back to face the water. Once their attention was on the water, Saara and I took off running and jumped them from behind, knocking them into the water with a big splash. They came up spluttering and shook the water off their faces. They glared at us until suddenly a smirk appeared on both of them. Confused, we stared at them until we felt ourselves being lifted bridal style and then being tossed into the water near Naruto and Sasuke. We popped up to the surface and just stared at Hidan and Deidara who were laughing at us. We walked to the edge of the water and dropped our heads down. Hidan and Deidara stopped laughing and came over to us.

"Are you fucking alright?" Hidan asked quietly.

"We didn't scare you did we, un?" Deidara inquired. We waited until they got closer and lunged out at them, catching them off guard. We spun our bodies so our right hips were a little in front of them, shifting our weight and flipping them over our shoulders into the water. They stared at us in shock when they surfaced.

"You fucking sly little devils!" Hidan said laughing.

"I can see the horns from here, un." Deidara added.

"The horns are only there to hold up the halos!" we countered laughing with our hands on our hips. We bolted towards the four guys and promptly did a cannonball in the middle of them, splashing everyone. We surfaced laughing again before swimming away.

"Come on slowpokes!" I yelled.

"Bet you can't catch us!" Saara challenged. Hidan and Deidara looked over at Naruto and Sasuke to see if they were going to give chase as well. But to their surprise, Naruto and Sasuke were too busy checking over each other's slick wet bodies to pay any attention. Shrugging, Hidan and Deidara leapt forward and began to swim as fast as they could behind us. When we slowed to look behind us they caught up and grabbed us by the waists. Smirking they picked us up and threw us backwards into the water. They watched and waited for us to resurface. They began to worry when we didn't come up right away. Suddenly Saara and I popped up right in front of them, catching them off guard. We leaned in and kissed them on the lips before smirking and swimming away. Hidan and Deidara stared after us in surprise as they both touched their lips with their fingers. Exchanging glances, they grinned and dove after us, chasing us once again. When they caught up to us again they grabbed us and held us firmly to their chests. We watched as they leaned in and captured our lips in a slow gentle kiss. We leaned in wrapping our arms around their necks to deepen it as we closed our eyes. After a few minutes the need for air became too great and we pulled apart, slightly panting. Once our breathing had returned to normal we decided to get out of the water for a while.

"Naruto! Sasuke! We're heading in. You coming?" I yelled. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"We'll be out in a little bit. We're gonna see if we can get some fish." Naruto said.

"Alright!" Saara answered. We let go of the guys' necks and swam to shore with them following close behind us. Once we were out, Hidan and Deidara wrapped their arms around us and led us back to camp. Saara and I ducked into the tent to get some dry clothes. As we were digging thru our packs, we found the gifts we had bought in Port Degarashi.

"Should we give them to them now?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. We did buy them just for them." Saara replied.

"Okay. Lets finish drying off then." I said. Saara nodded and we quickly dried and dressed in clean clothes. We left the tent only to see Hidan and Deidara sitting on the ground in front of the tent, still wearing their wet boxers.

"Aren't you going to change?" asked Saara. They turned to look at us.

"We'll dry soon out here. The sun is hot enough, un." Deidara commented. We shook our heads and knelt down in front of them.

"We got something for you while we were in Port Degarashi." I said quietly.

"You got...us something, un?" asked Deidara.

"Yes, we saw them and thought of you both." Saara replied. We handed them their gifts and waited for them to be opened. Hidan and Deidara stared at the packages for a little while.

"Aren't you going to open them?" I asked. Hidan and Deidara blushed and grinned.

"No one has fucking bought us a present before." Hidan said. They slowly opened the presents and gasped at what they saw. Deidara picked up the black choker and held it up delicately to look at it. Written in pure silver was the word 'BANG" across the front. He smiled at Saara before putting it on.

"How's it look, un?" he asked.

"It looks great!" Saara and I said in unison. Hidan took his ring and put it on his left hand, near his ring finger. He admired the ring before looking up at me.

"I fucking love it!" he said. They reached forward and pulled us onto their laps, hugging us tight.

"Thank you, un." Deidara said as he kissed Saara again. Hidan grabbed my chin and leaned in to kiss me as well. We continued to kiss until we heard a noise come from behind us. We looked to see Naruto and Sasuke there.

"Ahem." Naruto said with a slight blush across his nose.

"Not interrupting anything, are we?" asked Sasuke smirking. Blushing bright red, Saara and I jumped up from where we were and glomped the raven and the blonde, knocking them to the ground. We quickly flipped them over so they were laying on their stomachs and then sat on them. All the while Hidan and Deidara looked on in amusement.

"Deidara, that looks fucking familiar don't it?" Hidan asked.

"Uh huh. I seem to recall them doing that to another Uchiha as well, un." Deidara replied. Sasuke and Naruto stopped struggling and looked at each other.

"I don't think I want to know." Sasuke said.

"Me neither." said Naruto. Saara and I looked at the expressions on their faces and burst out laughing.

"Hey would you mind, oh I don't know...GETTING OFF ME!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke shook his head.

"Dobe." he said before grabbing my waist and rolling to the side, throwing me off him. Naruto raised a brow and did the same, flinging Saara to the ground. Hidan and Deidara looked at our shocked faces as Naruto and Sasuke stood up. They started chuckling until we glared at them. We slowly got to our feet before exchanging glances with an evil grin. We started to walk forward then suddenly rushed the two men, leaping onto them and knocking them back onto the ground. We laid flat against them for a few seconds before sitting up and straddling their waists. They just stared at us in surprise until they realized how we were sitting on them. Both of them had a bright red blush across their face. Naruto and Sasuke stood up and started chuckling.

"I think it's getting a little too hot around here." Naruto said with a smile.

"I agree. We should let them have some...private time." Sasuke said with a smirk. They began to head towards the water once more. It took a few minutes before it dawned on us what they had said. Jumping up off Hidan and Deidara, we waited for them to get up as well.

"You guys are sooo dead!" Saara and I yelped as we took off chasing the blonde and the raven. They started laughing and ran as fast as they could back to the water.

Later that night, we all settled down in front of the fire eating the fish we had caught earlier. Saara and I sat between Hidan and Deidara while Naruto and Sasuke sat opposite us.

"You know what? Fish is good but I really wish I had something else." I said.

"Like what?" Saara asked taking a bite of fish.

"S'mores!" I replied.

"Oh yeah. Hot chocolatey goodness with oozy marshmellowy-ness." Saara said dreamily. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other confused before turning back to us.

"What the fuck is a S'mores?" Hidan asked.

"You don't know what it is?" I asked incredulously.

"Never heard of it, un." Deidara replied.

"It's the food of the gods!" Saara cried with anime tears running down her face.

"Seriously? The food of the gods?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Saara turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

"Shut up you!" she said. Naruto and I burst out laughing at Sasuke's reaction to being told to shut up. I turned to Hidan and Deidara.

"We'll make some for you when we get home. If you come with us that is." I said softly. Saara and I averted our gazes to the fire and said nothing else. We stood up quietly and walked into the tent. The guys watched us leave saying nothing.

"Go after them." Naruto said softly. Hidan and Deidara snapped their heads around to look at him.

"Are you sure we should, un?" Deidara asked.

"Go. You'll regret it if you don't." Sasuke said nodding. Hidan and Deidara got up and followed us into the tent. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked.

"I really don't know." Sasuke answered shaking his head as he watched the men disappear into the tents. When Hidan and Deidara entered the tent, they found us laying on our sides facing each other. They laid down close behind us and wrapped their arms around our waists. We said nothing, just scooted closer to them as we closed our eyes. A few hours later we awoke into complete darkness.

"Saara?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"You sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah." Saara replied.

"Dobe." I said.

"Teme" Saara retorted.

"I want to go for a walk." I said.

"Alright." Saara answered. We moved out from under Hidan and Deidara's arms and crept towards the opening. We looked back to make sure they were still asleep before opening the flap and disappearing out into the night. We said nothing as we walked through the trees to the water's edge. We stared out at the moon's reflection on the ocean in silence.

"What's wrong, Nee-chan?" Saara asked finally.

"I'm worried." I said.

"Me too." Saara said.

"What if they don't come back with us?" I asked softly.

"They will. They have to." Saara said firmly. I turned to Saara with tears in my eyes.

"I can't lose him again, Nee-chan. I just can't!" I sobbed out. Saara wrapped her arms around me in a firm embrace.

"I know. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Deidara left." she said as tears began to flow down her face. Unbeknownst to us, we were being watched from the tree line. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other in shock. Quietly as they had come, they slipped away back to the tent to await our return.

**A/N:**** This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

The next day we awoke to the sound of laughter. Rubbing our eyes we sat up and looked around. We could tell from the angle of the sun on the tent that it was near noon.

"Shit! I can't believe we slept this late!" yelped Saara.

"Must you be so loud? I have a headache." I growled looking at Saara.

"You wouldn't have one if you didn't sleep in." Saara retorted.

"What about you? You slept in too!" I cried. Saara shook her head and stood up. Holding out her hand she pulled me to my feet.

"Come on. Let's go see what the guys are doing out there." she said.

"Okay." I replied. We lifted the flap and stepped out into the blindingly bright sunshine. We shut our eyes quickly to give ourselves time to adjust to the light. When we opened them again, Naruto was standing right in front of us.

"AHHHHH!" we yelped in surprise. Naruto laughed.

"Bout time you got up." he said. Saara and I smacked him on the head.

"Don't do that!" we said in unison. He smiled, grabbing our hands and leading us towards the others. We sat down next to the others while Hidan and Deidara handed us both a cup of hot tea.

"Where are you going?" I asked when they turned to walk away.

"To catch some fish for lunch, un." Deidara replied.

"Don't fucking worry. We aren't fucking leaving." Hidan stated smiling at us.

"Alright." Saara said. We watched them as they walked away and disappeared into the trees. Turning back, we drank the hot tea they had given us. Naruto and Sasuke watched us for a bit before trying to talk.

"Where did you go last night?" Sasuke asked. Saara and I looked at him in shock.

"Wha...what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"We didn't go anywhere." Saara said, looking away.

"We heard you leaving." Naruto countered.

"We umm...we...uhh..." I trailed off.

"We had to pee!" Saara yelled. Sasuke and Naruto looked at us with a raised brow.

"You two suck at lying." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Now tell us where you went." Sasuke demanded. Saara and I looked at each other before jumping to our feet.

"We're gonna go take a bath!" we yelled in unison before dashing off into the trees. We looked back over our shoulders to see Naruto and Sasuke staring after us, completely dumbfounded before they ducked into their tent. Just then Hidan and Deidara came back with six fish in hand. Looking around they didn't see the guys but a flash of color off to the side caught their attention. Turning towards it they realized it was us. Wondering where we were going, they decided to follow us. They placed the fish near the tent before silently walking off in the direction we had gone. They lost sight of us but looked around for any signs of which direction we went. Soon they could hear our voices and turned towards them. They walked until they came upon the edge of the trees. Just as they were about to exit the trees they stopped dead in their tracks with their mouths hanging open. Both men just stared with bright red blushes across their cheeks. As they looked out, they could see Saara and I standing naked with our backs to them in the water. They didn't hear Sasuke approach from behind.

"What are you two looking at?' he asked. Hidan and Deidara jumped startled and whirled around. Sasuke raised a brow at them, seeing how red their faces were. He tried to peer around them to see what was making them blush that much but before he could make out anything Hidan and Deidara grabbed him by the arms and dragged him back to the camp. Sasuke began yelling for them to let go of him. Saara and I turned around to look up on the shore.

"Did you hear something?" Saara asked.

"Yeah probably just a bird though." I replied. Saara nodded.

"You're probably right." she agreed. She shrugged and we went back to our bath. Once we were finished we quickly dried off got dressed and headed back to the camp. As we got closer, we could hear the guys arguing.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke demanded as soon as they were back at camp. His yelling brought Naruto out of the tent.

"What is going on out here?" he asked.

"Those two were watching something down by the water and they dragged me back here when I tried to see what it was!" Sasuke stormed. Naruto turned to look at Hidan and Deidara.

"What were you doing anyway?" he asked. Before anyone could answer Saara and I walked out of the trees.

"Kami I feel so much better!" I said.

"Me too. That bath felt wonderful." Saara agreed. Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at Hidan and Deidara. Their faces were bright red and they quickly looked away. Saara and I looked at them quizzically.

"What's wrong with them?" Saara asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"No idea." I replied. Naruto and Sasuke smirked and gave them knowing looks.

"Like that, huh?" Naruto said.

"Fucking shut up." Hidan muttered before sitting down next to Deidara who had also sat down. We looked back and forth between the four guys.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Hidan and Deidara blushed some more but said nothing. Naruto and Sasuke started laughing.

"Trust me. You'd don't want to know." Sasuke said chuckling still. We shrugged and sat down. Naruto started a fire with the help of Sasuke so we could cook the fish Hidan and Deidara had eaten. When the fish were finally ready, Hidan and Deidara gave us the first ones.

"But you caught them." I said.

"Shouldn't you eat first?" Saara asked.

"Go ahead. You missed breakfast, un." Deidara said with a smile.

"Thank you." we said as we began to eat. Soon the others began to eat their own fish as well. Looking at them, we realized the guys had given us the biggest two fish. Hidan and Deidara asked about our journey from Konoha while we ate. We had them laughing when we told them what we did to Gaara and Kankuro. Suddenly Saara and I stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Saara and I turned pale as we looked at each other.

"We just realized something..." Saara trailed off.

"If you come back with us, we'll have to go through Suna." I finished. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"Shit! We didn't think of that." Naruto yelped. Hidan and Deidara looked at us.

"Why? Is that going to be a fucking problem?" Hidan asked.

"It might pose a big problem." Sasuke admitted.

"Like what, un?" Deidara asked.

"Gaara and Kankuro." Naruto said.

"They might think they were right about us cheating on them." I said.

"They haven't forgotten you helped the others kidnap Gaara, Dei-kun." Saara said quietly.

"If they fucking say anything, we'll fucking set them straight." Hidan said.

"We don't want to start a war with them. Promise you won't do anything reckless." I said.

"Tsunade will have my ass if anything happens." Sasuke said. Naruto, Saara and I started laughing.

"Well you shouldn't have told her you'd fireball Gaara's ass before we left!" Naruto said laughing.

"She wasn't meant to hear that!" Sasuke yelled. We laughed even more at Sasuke's expression. We talked and laughed for a while before deciding to see if we could catch more fish. Saara and I headed into the tent to change while the guys changed in the other tent. Once we were finished, we all walked back to the water. We waded out into the water and waited for everything to become still. We stood waiting with kunai in hand for any fish that came by. After holding still for about ten minutes some fish began to swim close to us. A little bit longer and they were swimming right around our feet. All at once we threw our kunai at them. We managed to each catch one. Pulling them out of the water, we threw them up onto the shore. We attempted to catch more fish. After a while we managed to catch three fish a piece. We got out of the water and headed back to camp as it was now getting dusk. Hidan, Deidara, Saara and I placed the fish on sticks while Naruto and Sasuke tended to the fire. As soon as they were finished, we placed the fish in to cook. We ate a quick meal in relative silence. Soon Saara and I let out big yawns.

"Tired already?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not really." I said. We let out another yawn.

"We're not tired at all." Saara added.

"Yes you are, un." Deidara stated as he stood up. Sasuke and Hidan stood up as well. The three men reached out their hands and pulled us to our feet.

"Lets fucking go to bed." Hidan said.

"I agree. Lets go." Sasuke said. They led us towards the tents once more and opened the flap for us. We looked back at them.

"Give us some time to change?" I asked.

"No problem, un." Deidara replied. We quickly changed into dried clothes and signalled for the guys to join us. They had changed outside while we were getting changed. As soon as they entered the tent and laid down Saara and I immediately went to lay with them. Hidan and Deidara wrapped their arms around us while we laid our heads on their chests. We held each other close falling into a dreamless sleep. Saara and I awoke a few hours later.

"Jesshika?" Saara whispered.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Lets go back to the shore." Saara said.

"Alright." I agreed. We quietly left the tent and headed back to the shore once again. We sat down in the sand and watched the stars twinkling in the night sky. We heard a noise behind us and glanced back towards the trees to see Hidan and Deidara coming towards us. We stood up slowly as they approached.

"It's the middle of the night. What are you doing out here, un?" Deidara asked.

"Just thinking." Saara explained.

"Thinking? Fucking about what?" Hidan asked.

"Different things. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We woke up when you left, un." Deidara said.

"We didn't mean to wake you." Saara said.

"You can go back if you want. We're gonna stay a little longer." I said.

"We'll fucking stay here with you." Hidan said. He and Deidara exchanged glances before turning back to us.

"Hidan and I have been talking and we've come to a decision about going back to Konoha, un." Deidara started. All at once fear gripped us as the feeling of dread coursed up our spines.

"Please don't say it!" Saara pleaded.

"You have to come back with us! You just have to!" I begged.

"We can't make it without you." Saara cried.

"We're begging you! Please don't walk away!" I yelled as we dropped to our knees in the sand. Tears began to flow down our faces. Hidan and Deidara stepped closer to us in confusion.

"What are you fucking talking about?" Hidan asked.

"We're so in love with you we can't even stand it!" we said in unison sobbing. Hidan and Deidara stared at us in shock not saying a word and not moving. We looked up to see the look on their faces. The blank looks told us everything we needed to know. We jumped to our feet and ran away, tears falling faster. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other before chasing after us.

"Jesshika! Saara! Wait!" they yelled. They caught up to us and grabbed us by the arms. We stopped running but did not move to turn around. We kept crying silent tears as they held onto us.

"Where are you going, un?" Deidara asked softly.

"Please let us go." Saara said quietly.

"Why did you fucking run?" Hidan asked gently.

"We couldn't stand to see the rejection on your faces." I whispered. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other before turning back to us. Gently they turned us to face them. We still did not look at them.

"Look at us, un." Deidara said. When we did not move they gently tilted our chins up until we were looking them in the eyes. Heaving a sigh, Hidan spoke up.

"You fucking caught us off guard, that's all." he said.

"Why didn't you let us speak, un?" Deidara wanted to know.

"Please, don't" Saara whispered.

"The truth is, we love you too." Hidan stated without swearing for once. It was our turn to be shocked.

"You...you do?" we stuttered. They nodded.

"Very much, un." answered Deidara.

"Ever since you first came to fucking be at the Akatsuki base." Hidan admitted. We began to cry even harder at their confession. Still holding our chins, they leaned down and gently pushed their lips against ours. Saara and I wrapped our arms around their necks to deepen the kisses, unconsciously stepping closer as we did so. Suddenly we felt strong arms wrap around our waists and we were pulled in tight to their chests. We kissed while silent tears continued to flow down our cheeks to the ground, mixing with the endless ocean. When the need for air became too great, we split apart but never let go of each other. Laying our heads on their shoulders, the four of us sank to the ground. Hidan and Deidara pulled us into their laps once they were sitting.

"Now, can we tell you about our decision, un?" asked Deidara.

"Try not to fucking run off again, okay?" Hidan asked with a smirk. I playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Quiet you!" I said wiping tears away.

"Go ahead, Dei-dei." Saara said wiping her tears as well.

"We have decided to go back to Konoha with you, un." Deidara said. Saara and I looked at each other before bursting out in tears once more. They held us as sobs of joy wracked our bodies.

"You mean it?" I asked. They nodded.

"We will never fucking leave you again." Hidan stated firmly. We relaxed against their warm bodies once the tears stopped falling. Starting to fall asleep again, Hidan and Deidara shook us gently.

"Come on. Lets get back to camp, un." Deidara said. We nodded, too tired to say anything. We rolled off their laps so they could get up. They bent down and picked us up bridal style, carrying us back to camp. Once we reached the camp and were back in our their tent, we were laid down. Hidan and Deidara laid next to us.

"I love you Hidan." I whispered softly.

"Fucking love you too." he replied.

"I am glad you are coming back with us. I love you so much, Deidara." Saara said softly.

"I love you too, un." Deidara answered. Pulling us close and wrapping their arms around us once more we quickly fell asleep. Meanwhile in the other tent, Sasuke and Naruto were still awake as well.

"See dobe? I told you they would be alright." Sasuke said quietly.

"I know. I just couldn't stand to see them hurt again. By anyone." Naruto said.

"It seems like everything is going to be fine." Sasuke mused.

"Except for the fact that we will have to deal with Gaara and Kankuro on the way back." Naruto said.

"We'll deal with that when we get there. Go to sleep now." Sasuke ordered. Naruto nodded, his head laying against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arm around him and gently rubbed his hand up and down Naruto's side, lulling them to sleep.

**A/N:**** This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

Saara and I were up to our knees in the water trying to catch breakfast for everyone. We decided it was our turn to do it since we were up before everyone else. We heard some noise behind us and we turned to watch the guys come out of the trees.

"Morning!" we yelled waving to them as they approached.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Getting breakfast." I said.

"We got to eat ya know!" Saara said smiling.

"Do you need some help, un?" asked Deidara.

"No, we're fine." I said. Nodding, Deidara and the others sat on the shore to watch us. We turned away and waded a little farther into the water until we were waist deep. Everything was quiet as we waited for the fish to come near. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something black swim past. Thinking it was just a fish I said nothing, waiting for it to come closer. Suddenly Saara let out a loud shriek startling me.

"It's an eel!" she yelped jumping back away from it as it swam close to her. She stumbled over a rock in the water and grabbed me to help steady herself. She managed to catch herself and smiled at me .

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded letting go and went to move back but slipped on the slick rock. Instinctively she latched onto me again, losing her balance pulling us both into the water with a big splash. We popped up to the surface to see the guys on the shore laughing loudly. I looked at Saara who blushed sheepishly as I pulled my now wet hair out of my face. I burst out laughing at the look on her face and stood up, pulling her to her feet as well.

"Guess we don't need a bath now." I said with a smirk. Saara raised a brow at me before smacking the water with the back of her hand, splashing me in the face.

"Very funny, Nee-chan!" she cried laughing as well. I ran at her and dove, knocking her back into the water. We came up again and stood laughing up a storm. Soon the guys called to us from shore.

"You're fucking scaring away our breakfast!" Hidan yelled. Saara and I looked at each other and grinned evilly. We waded back to shore, soaking wet. Grinning at the four guys sitting on the ground, we took off running glomping them. We made sure to hug all four men really well, so that they became as wet as we were.

"You two are so gonna get it!" Sasuke said with a smirk. Saara and I looked at each other and shrieked, jumping off the guys and running back to the water. The guys didn't hesitate to get up and chase after us. We ran laughing along the shore until we were tackled to the ground by the guys. Naruto and Deidara tackled Saara while Hidan and Sasuke tackled me. Naruto and Deidara grabbed Saara and picked her up. Naruto held her under the arms while Deidara grabbed her feet. Hidan and Sasuke did the same to me. They walked sideways to the water carrying us. We tried to get out of their grips, struggling and laughing the whole time. Soon we were back in the water where it was good and deep.

"On three!" Naruto yelled.

"One, un..." Deidara said as they started to swing us back and forth.

"Two..." said Sasuke.

"Fucking three!" Hidan shouted. They gave one more big swing before throwing us into the air sideways and letting go. We both landed with a splash once again. We returned to the surface of the water once again and began laughing.

"Okay I think we scared away all the fish." I said.

"Definitely not getting any for breakfast." Saara added. Hidan and Deidara held their hands out to us.

"Let's get back to camp, un." Deidara said. We agreed, taking their hands and going back to shore. We walked the short distance to the campsite laughing and joking with the guys. Once back, Saara and I quickly ducked into one of the tents to change out of our drenched clothes.

"I am having so much fun here!" I exclaimed while I pulled my shirt off over my head.

"I wish we didn't have to go back just yet." Saara said.

"I know but we have to go back soon." I replied.

"Should we tell Sasuke and Naru-chan about them going back with us?" Saara asked, referring to Hidan and Deidara.

"We'll have to sooner or later. So we might as well get it over with." I answered.

"I guess you're right." Saara said sadly.

"I'm always right." I smirked. Saara snapped her head around to look at me.

"Who you kidding?" she asked. I started laughing and threw a shirt at Saara.

"Put that on and lets go." I said. Saara quickly complied and we left the tent to rejoin the others. They looked up as we sat down. Naruto handed us an apple.

"Thanks." Saara and I said.

"No problem." Naruto said. We took a bite out of the apple and chewed in silence before swallowing it. Looking at each other, Saara and I nodded.

"Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan. We need to tell you something..." Saara started, trailing off. They stopped eating their own apple and looked at us.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Hidan and Deidara agreed to go back with us." I finished. Naruto looked at the two men.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Hidan and Deidara put their arms around us.

"Very fucking sure." Hidan said with a smile.

"We want to, un." Deidara replied with a smile of his own.

"Then we should start going back as soon as possible." Sasuke stated.

"When do we have to leave?" Saara asked.

"If we start back now, we could be back to Port City in three days." Sasuke said. Saara and I looked at each other before turning to Hidan and Deidara.

"Do you want to head back now?" I asked.

"Might as well, un." Deidara replied.

"The sooner we fucking get moving the fucking better." Hidan stated. Finished with our apples we threw the cores into the trees and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"If we are going to head back we need to pack things away." Saara said as we headed towards the tents. Hidan and Deidara jumped to their feet.

"We'll fucking help you with that." Hidan said.

"It's our tent anyway, un." Deidara added. Saara and I pulled out the sleeping rolls from the tent and began to roll them up while the guys took the tent down. Once we were done, we helped them pack the tent away. By the time we were finished Sasuke and Naruto had their tent down and packed away as well.

"Everyone set?" Sasuke asked. Everyone nodded.

"Hai." Naruto said.

"Lets go then." Sasuke said. We placed our packs on our backs and took off through the trees back to where we had moored the boat. We finally reached the other side of the island and placed our bags inside the boat. Sasuke went to untie it while we tried to maneuver it into the water. Hidan, Deidara and Naruto stopped us.

"Just get in the boat. We'll get it into the water." Naruto said.

"We can help push it in." Saara and I protested. Hidan and Deidara lifted us up and set us in the boat.

"Don't fucking argue." Hidan stated. Sighing, we gave up and sat down, knowing it wouldn't do any good to keep arguing with them. Soon the boat was untied and in the water. Naruto and Sasuke climbed into the boat with Deidara while Hidan pushed it away from the shore before climbing in himself. Once he was sitting down, Sasuke turned the boat and we began the three day trip back to Port City.

Three days later we were back in Port City. Idate had long since returned to Port Degarashi. The old man Hitoshi was sitting on the edge of the wharf with a small fish pole in his hands. He glanced up as we approached him.

"Back already?" he asked.

"Hai. The boat is back where it belongs. Thank you. We shall be going now." Sasuke said, bowing slightly. Hitoshi quickly stood up and smiled.

"No need for bowing to me boy." he said. Sasuke straightened up and motioned for Hidan, Deidara, Saara and I to go ahead of him and Naruto. Saara and I stepped forward but our way was soon blocked by two men with blonde hair.

"What pretty little things ya are!" the first blonde said.

"Now why would you be renting a boat from this old man instead of us?" asked the second blonde. Naruto and Sasuke stepped in front of us protectively.

"We want no problems here. We just came from a long journey and the ladies are tired." Naruto said politely. The two men looked taken aback.

"Ladies?" asked the first man.

"Hai. Lady Shiranui and Lady Kamizuki." Sasuke said. Saara and I bowed politely before straightening back up. Hidan and Deidara looked on in confusion at the scene before them. They were shocked at how Sasuke and Naruto's demeanor changed from prideful ninja to loyal servants. When the two men looked at them, they hid their confusion well.

"Who are these men, then?" asked the second blonde. Naruto gestured to Hidan and Deidara.

"Lord Shiranui-sama and Lord Kamizuki-sama. Lady Shiranui and Lady Kamizuki's husbands." he said pointing to each in turn. Hidan and Deidara stepped forward and grabbed us lightly by the elbow.

"Come wife." Hidan said without swearing.

"If you will excuse us, un." Deidara said as he tried to brush past the two men. They moved out of the way to allow us to pass but suddenly reached out and grabbed me and Saara.

"Wait just a minute! We weren't done talking to the ladies." the first man said. Seeing that we were about to break out of the men's grips, Sasuke shook his head slightly, indicating we should do nothing. We nodded a little showing we understood. Sasuke and Naruto quickly came up and removed their hands from us.

"Please refrain from touching them unless given permission." Sasuke commanded. The first blonde man shoved Sasuke out of his way, knocking him to the ground. Saara and I gasped in unison while Naruto moved in front of Sasuke.

"Don't touch him!" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red. The two men became so scared they tried to run away. Frightened out of their wits they bumped into each other; trying to regain their balance, they grabbed onto each other and fell backwards off the wharf into the water with a big splash. We watched in amusement as they popped up to the surface scowling. Naruto's eyes flashed red once more before returning to his normal azure blue. He turned to Sasuke and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine dobe." Sasuke replied. Noticing the two men were still watching, Naruto and Sasuke turned to us and bowed.

"Lady Shiranui, Lady Kamizuki, are you both alright?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, thank you Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san." we said.

"Shall we go then?" Naruto asked.

"Lets go. Lead the way." Hidan stated. Bowing once more, Naruto and Sasuke headed up the dock away from the wharf. We glanced back in time to see Hitoshi helping the two men out of the water. Laughing lightly we continued on our way, our arms linked with Hidan and Deidara with Sasuke and Naruto ahead of us. When we were far enough away from Port City, Hidan and Deidara stopped walking. We turned to look at them as did Naruto and Sasuke.

"What the fucking hell was that about?" Hidan demanded.

"Yeah, care to explain what happened back there, un?" Deidara asked.

"Our friend Idate escorted us here from Port Degarashi." I began.

"He told the old man we were Lady Shiranui and Lady Kamizuki, friends of Boss Jirocho." Saara added.

"Only cause the old man Hitoshi was trying to overcharge us." Naruto said.

"Why did you tell us to turn our cloaks inside out before we got to the city, un?" Deidara stated.

"It was better to not start any trouble." Sasuke said. Hidan was silent for most of the exchange.

"Wait a fucking minute. It doesn't explain why you told them we were their fucking husbands." he said.

"When we rented the boat, Idate got the biggest one, knowing there might be the six of us on the way back." Saara said.

"Hitoshi wanted to know why we needed such a big boat. Idate told him there would be six on the way back." I said.

"You being their husbands was the most logical thing to tell Hitoshi and those other two." Sasuke stated. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other before shrugging.

"Whatever works, un." Deidara said.

"Where do we fucking go from here?" Hidan asked.

"We head back to Port Degarashi." Naruto replied as we began walking again. We walked for three days before reaching Port Degarashi once again. To keep from having any trouble everyone decided it would be best if Hidan and Deidara kept their cloaks inside out.

"Hey you're back already?" yelled a familiar voice. We turned to look as Idate ran up to us.

"Idate!" Saara and I yelled as he wrapped us up into a hug. Hidan and Deidara grabbed us by the arms and pulled us back to them as soon as he let go. Idate stared at them for a moment before turning back to us.

"Is that them?" he asked.

"Hai. This is Hidan and Deidara." I said pointing to each in turn.

"This is our friend Idate. He helped us get to Port City and rent the boat." Saara added. Idate smiled at them and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." he said. Hidan and Deidara stared quizzically at him for a few seconds until Saara and I elbowed them in the ribs. They quickly stuck their hands out as well.

"Nice to meet you too, un." Deidara said sheepishly shaking his hand. Idate turned to Hidan and shook his hand as well.

"Fucking same here." Hidan stated. Idate stepped back to look at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Follow me. I'm sure Boss Jirocho would like to see you again." he said.

"Lets go then." Sasuke said before we took off behind Idate. On the way there we ran into Kyokura and Shinta.

"Hi! Remember us?" Saara and I asked as soon as we got close. They took one look at us and ran away as fast as they could. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other before looking back to us.

"What was that all about, un?" Deidara asked. Saara and I burst out laughing with Idate joining in.

"Those two hit on them while Saara and Jesshika were drinking, err...drunk." Naruto explained.

"So why would they fucking run from that?" asked Hidan.

"Cause they knocked them backwards out of the restaurant with a kick putting them out cold." Idate said. Before Hidan and Deidara could say anything we were back at Boss Jirocho's. Idate turned back to us.

"Wait here." he said before disappearing inside. A moment later he was back with Boss Jirocho by his side.

"Ah, welcome back." Jirocho stated upon seeing them. His eyes drifted over to Hidan and Deidara.

"And welcome to you, my friends." he added.

"Thank you." we all said bowing.

"No need for that. Come in, come in." Jirocho said as he led the way inside. We quickly removed our shoes and followed behind him to the sitting room. Idate had left to get some tea for us. Jirocho waited until we were seated before speaking.

"I take it your mission is going well so far?" he asked.

"Yes. It's going very well." Sasuke replied. Jirocho scanned our faces, stopping on mine and Saara's. Seeing our expressions he smiled slightly before turning back to Sasuke.

"Do you need to replenish your supplies?" he asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said. Deidara seemed to fidget a little so Saara reached her hand out to touch his. It did not go unnoticed by Jirocho.

"Is there something you would like to ask, young man?" Jirocho asked Deidara. Deidara blushed before meeting the man's gaze.

"I…ano... was wondering if it was possible to get a tent as well?" he asked.

"Certainly my boy. I will have Idate get on it." Jirocho answered. Idate came into the room then carrying a tray with tea, cups and a plate of pocky. He set it down by Jirocho, offering him the first cup of tea.

"Ladies first, Idate." Jirocho said.

"Right." Idate replied, quickly pouring us a cup of tea and passing us the plate of pocky.

"Thank you." we said. Idate then passed the tea out to the rest of them along with the pocky before getting a cup for himself.

"What did you need me to do?" he asked.

"They need more supplies and this lad needs a tent." Jirocho said gesturing to Deidara. Idate nodded.

"I will go now." he said. He quickly finished his tea and stood up. He bowed to Jirocho before turning to us and bowing, then left the room.

"Well that was fast." Saara said.

"Uh huh." I agreed nodding. We talked about different things and about what we wanted to do once we got back home while we waited for Idate to come back.

"Speaking of. Boss Jirocho is there any way you could send word to granny Tsunade for us?" asked Naruto. Jirocho turned and smiled.

"Of course! I will send word at once. Oh Idate you're back." he said looking behind us. We turned to see Idate standing in the doorway.

"I put the supplies with your packs in your room." Idate said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. Saara let out a yawn, triggering one of my own. Jirocho noticed and turned back to us.

"Why don't you get some rest? Its been a long trip and you look exhausted." he said. Saara and I smiled.

"We're okay." we said while trying to stifle another yawn. Jirocho stood up and came over to us. He reached down and pulled us to our feet.

"Come now. Go get some rest. Idate, take them to their room." he said. Idate nodded once before walking up to us. Putting his arms around our waists he led us out the door into the hall towards our room.

"Oi, what does he fucking think he's doing?" growled Hidan. Naruto smiled at Hidan.

"Don't worry. Idate is just a good friend, nothing else." he assured him. Hidan nodded slowly.

"Alright." he said. Idate came back a few minutes later.

"The girls are in their room." he said.

"What do you mean their room?" demanded Sasuke.

"They wanted their own room so I gave them one." Idate replied.

"Where do the rest of us sleep then, un?" Deidara asked.

"You and Hidan will share a room and Naruto and Sasuke have the other room." Jirocho said.

"I'll take you to your rooms now." Idate said. They stood up and followed him into the hall. They passed the first room and stopped at the second door.

"This is one room." Idate said as he opened the door. Deidara moved to enter but Naruto and Sasuke beat him to it.

"We'll take this one." Sasuke said. Deidara and Hidan looked at each other and shrugged. Idate shut the door and went to the next room. Opening the door he waited for Hidan and Deidara to enter. Just before he shut the door he stuck his head back in.

"The girls are in the room next to Naruto's." he whispered before smirking.

"Thanks, un." Deidara said before Idate stepped back and pulled the door shut. A while later after all the lights were out and the house settled into a peaceful quiet, a door slowly opened.

"Where are you going, Nee-chan?" I asked. Saara quickly put her fingers to her lips and smirked.

"Just to see Deidara." she said quietly. I nodded.

"Alright." I said softly, sitting up.

"Want me to send Hidan over here?" Saara asked.

"Yes! Maybe after we can sneak out to that couples hot spring Idate told us about before." I suggested.

"That does sound nice. Okay, I'll send him over." Saara agreed before slipping quietly out the door. In the hall, Saara was met by Hidan, who apparently had the same idea. They stopped just in front of Naruto and Sasuke's door.

"Going to see Jessie-chan?" Saara whispered. Hidan nodded.

"Fucking going to see Deidara?" he whispered back.

"Yes. Jessie-chan wants to go to a hot spring after." Saara said softly.

"Sounds good." Hidan answered.

"Well I'm off." Saara said. Hidan smirked.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he whispered. Saara smirked and turned back to him.

"And that would limit me to what, exactly?" she retorted. Hidan let out a light chuckle before shaking his head. Just as they were about to continue on, they heard a moan come from the center room. They froze where they were, listening.

"Sasu...Sasuke! That feels sooo gooood!" they heard Naruto moan. After a few seconds they heard a slight sucking noise and then a loud pop. Blushing bright red, Hidan and Saara hurried to the other rooms. Saara pushed the door open and went inside where Deidara was laying.

"Dei-kun? You awake?" Saara whispered. Deidara turned over and sat up.

"Saara?" he said.

"Shh! Jessie-chan and I want to go to the hot springs. Let's go back to my room." Saara said. Deidara got to his feet and followed Saara to the door. They went out into the hall being careful not to make any noise. To their surprise Hidan and I were also heading towards them. We all stopped in front of Sasuke and Naruto's door.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Going back to our room." Saara replied.

"Let's just fucking go to the hot spring since we are all out." Hidan said, keeping his voice low.

"Might as well, un." Deidara agreed.

"Hey!" we heard coming from Naruto's door. We held our breaths, fearing we got caught.

"Naruto hand me the lube." we heard Sasuke say in a sexy voice. Cold chills ran up my and Saara's spines at how seductive he sounded. Hidan and Deidara were bright red so Saara and I grabbed their hands and pulled them away from the room, out the door and into the night. As we left a lone figure stood in the window watching us walk away, our arms linked with each other. Jirocho smiled before closing the shutter and returning to his bed. We walked along the quiet street until we reached the hot springs. Deidara opened the door and waited for us to go in, him and Hidan following behind. Once inside Hidan and Deidara waited for us to get changed first.

"We're done now! Gonna head to the water." Saara yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"Alright, un!" Deidara replied. They waited until they heard the door slide shut before getting changed themselves. A few minutes later they emerged from the changing room wearing only a towel around their waists and one small cloth on their heads. Saara and I were already in the water waiting for them. We were sitting against the side so only from our necks up was showing. Hidan and Deidara slid into the water before removing their towels from their waists. Saara and I watched them remove the towels and place them on the ground outside the spring blushing slightly. They turned back to us and stared. Neither side was saying anything or moving.

"Umm...now what?" I whispered to Saara.

"How should I know? This was your idea!" she hissed back.

"Umm...ano?" Deidara started. Saara and I turned to look at him.

"What is it Dei-kun?" Saara asked.

"Since we are taking this route back, doesn't it mean we will be able to avoid Suna, un?" Deidara asked. Saara and I looked at each other.

"Yeah! That's right!" I cried.

"We won't have to deal with Gaara-teme or Kankuro-teme for a while at least." Saara agreed.

"It's another week and a fucking half before we reach Konoha right?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah. Oh! Where are you guys going to live once we get home?" I asked. Hidan and Deidara were silent for a moment.

"We haven't thought about it, un." Deidara said.

"We'll fucking figure it out once we get back." Hidan stated.

"You could live with us?" Saara suggested.

"I don't think Imo-kun or Tettie-kun will allow that." I said.

"You're probably right. Gennie and Raidou wouldn't either." Saara said.

"We might be assigned a place to live until things get straightened out, un." Deidara reasoned.

"That's true I guess." I said. We fell silent once more. We exchanged glances and nodded. Staying low in the water, we moved across the springs to where Hidan and Deidara were sitting. The closer we got the more a red tint appeared across their cheeks and noses. We giggled at the sight because we thought it was cute. When we were right in front of them we turned around and leaned against their chests. After the initial shock wore off, they put their arms around us and pulled us close. Hidan leaned in and nuzzled my neck while Deidara kissed Saara on the top of her head, playing with her hair at the same time. We stayed like that for a little while before turning in their arms and planting a soft gentle kiss on their lips. They began to kiss us back until the need for air made us break apart.

"It's getting late. We should get back before someone notices we're gone." Saara said panting slightly.

"Yeah, we can finish this when we get back." I said breathlessly. The guys nodded their agreement. Releasing us, they grabbed two towels off the small cart near the spring and handed them to us.

"Here, put this on and go get changed. We'll be in after you're finished, un." Deidara said.

"But don't fucking take forever." Hidan said with a smirk.

"We know, we know!" Saara and I stated as we wrapped the towel around ourselves. We exited the hot spring and went to get changed. A few minutes later the guys came out of the water and joined us once we said we were finished. They quickly got dressed and came out to the entrance where we stood waiting for them. They wrapped their arms around our waists and we walked together back to Boss Jirocho's home. Quietly we slipped back inside and went to the rooms.

"Saara-chan?" I whispered.

"Hai?" Saara said.

"Mind if Hida-kun and I take our room?" I asked blushing. Saara shook her head.

"I was just gonna ask if you minded me and Dei-kun being in their room." she said blushing herself. We both let out a soft laugh before Hidan and I went into our room. Saara and Deidara crept past Naruto and Sasuke's room and went into theirs. Softly both doors closed at the same time.

**A/N:**** This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

The next morning three doors opened simultaneously. Naruto and Sasuke came out of the center room and stopped, surprised. Saara and Deidara walked out of the room on the left while Hidan and I came out of the room on the right. Sasuke was the first to recover.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Sasuke growled.

"Genma and Izumo will kill us if they found out about this." Naruto said.

"What's the difference? We shared a tent with them." I said.

"That's different. There were four of you in there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"They will definitely kill us when they hear about this." Sasuke muttered.

"You won't be telling them." Saara said. Sasuke whipped his head around to look at Saara.

"And why the hell wouldn't I say anything?" he wanted to know. Saara and I smirked.

"Let's just say we heard some things go pop during the night..." Saara said trailing off. Naruto turned bright red.

"You...you heard that?" he stuttered out. We nodded.

"We also heard Sasuke ask… mmph!" I said. Everyone looked to see Hidan holding his hand over my mouth. He had a slight red tint to his cheeks and his eyes were averted to the side not looking at anyone. Saara and Deidara burst out laughing while Naruto and Sasuke looked on in confusion. I growled and bit Hidan's hand, making him moan quietly before he removed it. I leaned back against him.

"Dirty old man!" I whispered to him. He cocked a brow at me and laughed.

"Who's old?" he whispered back. I laughed as he hugged me to him. Saara looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sooo..." she said. Everyone's attention turned to her. I started smirking because I just knew what she was going to ask.

"So, what?" Naruto asked.

"What flavor was the lube anyway?" Saara asked as I burst out in fits of laughter. Naruto's face turned bright red.

"Hn strawberry." Sasuke said with a smirk. Saara and I howled with laughter at his straight face while Naruto turned even redder. The laughter in the hall brought Jirocho and Idate over to investigate.

"What is going on here?" asked Idate. Everyone stopped laughing long enough to see who was speaking.

"What is so funny this early in the morning?" Jirocho asked with a small yawn. We turned to look at Sasuke and Naruto who both had their eyes averted away from everyone else.

"We're sorry if we woke you, Boss Jirocho, Idate." I said trying to keep from laughing anymore.

"No big deal. I was just getting up anyway. Would you join me for breakfast?" Jirocho asked.

"Thanks." Saara said. Jirocho nodded as Idate ran out to prepare the breakfast tray. We followed him back to the sitting room where we waited for Idate to bring our food. It wasn't long before Idate came back laden with trays. He set them down in front of us, starting with me and Saara. After everyone had their trays in front of them, they picked up their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" we all said before digging in. Jirocho smiled as he watched us down our food. Saara and Naruto were having a race to see who could eat their ramen the fastest. Sasuke and I were sitting next to each other fighting over the tomatoes in each other's bowls.

"See? I told you." Idate said quietly. Jirocho nodded and began to chuckle gaining our attention.

"What's so funny?" Saara and I asked in unsion.

"It's nothing. Will you be heading out soon?" Jirocho asked. Sasuke raised a brow at the obvious dodge but answered the question.

"Right after we finish breakfast. It's still over a week journey to the fishing village." he replied. Just then there was a knock on the door and Idate went to see who it was. Idate came back a few minutes later with a messenger nin in tow.

"He says he has a message for you, Boss Jirocho." Idate stated. The messenger bowed politely and held out a scroll. Idate took it from him and handed it to Jirocho.

"Thank you, lad." Jirocho said. The messenger bowed once more before Idate led him out. Jirocho examined the scroll before opening it.

"It's from Konoha." he said as he opened it.

"Konoha? What does it say?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Give me a chance to read it, my boy." Jirocho said smiling. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry." he said. We laughed and waited for Jirocho to finish reading the scroll.

"Tsunade says they received my message and they eagerly await your return." Jirocho said looking up. Saara and I hugged each other.

"I can't wait to get back home!" I yelled.

"Me neither. I miss Imo-san and Tettie-san." Saara agreed. We finished eating and Idate called for someone to remove our trays. An old lady came in and removed the trays saying nothing before bowing. She left just as quickly and quietly as she had came.

"Are you ready to depart then?" asked Jirocho once she was gone.

"Hai. We just need to get our packs out of our rooms." Sasuke answered.

"Come on. We'll fucking help you get your packs." Hidan said as he and Deidara put their arms around us. We began to walk off towards the rooms when Naruto shouted behind us.

"They don't need that kind of help!" Naruto yelled running to catch up. Jirocho looked at Sasuke eyebrow raised but Sasuke just shook his head before heading for his room as well. Jirocho smirked before sitting back down. Ten minutes later we were back with Jirocho and Idate, ready to leave.

"I will walk with you to the edge of the village." Jirocho said.

"Thank you." said Saara. We left Jirocho's home and headed to the edge of the village.

"Thank you, Boss Jirocho." Naruto said bowing.

"Anytime, Naruto." Jirocho said. Idate stepped forward to shake our hands but we pulled him into a hug instead, causing him to blush.

"We're off!" Sasuke said as we walked away.

"Safe journey!" Jirocho said. We turned with a wave before continuing on our way. It took us seven and a half days to reach the fishing village once again. It was starting to get dark and we were all tired.

"Should we go back to that inn we stayed at before?" I asked.

"I don't think we can." Saara replied.

"It's probably not a good idea." agreed Sasuke. Hidan and Deidara looked at us confused.

"Why not, un?" asked Deidara.

"Last time we were here we ran into some trouble and everyone thought Saara and Jesshika were our wives." Naruto explained.

"Huh that poses a fucking problem." Hidan said. Deidara nodded.

"So what should we do then, un?" he asked.

"What if we say they are our brothers?" I suggested.

"That...could work." said Sasuke.

"Do you think they will believe it?" Naruto asked.

"They should. Just remember you are Hidan Shiranui and Deidara Kamizuki." Saara told them.

"Fucking Hidan Shiranui, huh?" Hidan repeated.

"And I'm Deidara Kamizuki, un." Deidara said. Once that was settled we continued to the inn we had stayed at previously. As soon as we entered the inn, the old lady Mrs. Otogami recognized us.

"Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, welcome back." she said with a smile while bowing.

"Thank you, Otogami-baa-chan." Naruto said.

"Would you like the same rooms as before?" Mrs. Otogami asked.

"Hai. And we will need extra rooms as well." Sasuke said. The old lady looked at Hidan and Deidara.

"I assume for these gentlemen here?" she asked.

"Yes, this is my brother Hidan Shiranui." I said, pulling Hidan forward.

"Hello." Hidan said with a slight bow.

"And this is my brother, Deidara Kamizuki." Saara added nodding to Deidara.

"Nice to meet you." Deidara said also bowing. Mrs. Otogami bowed in return.

"I will get you your rooms right away. If you'll follow me please." she said. She turned and went back to the desk where her registrar was. Sasuke and Naruto once again wrote our names in the book followed by Hidan and Deidara. When we were finished she quickly led us up to our rooms. Sasuke and I took the same one we had before as did Naruto and Saara. Hidan and Deidara were led across the hall to two empty rooms.

"Would you like something to eat?" the old woman asked before we went in.

"No, all we want is rest right now." Sasuke said. The old woman nodded.

"Very well. Good night then." she said. She bowed once more before heading back down the hall. We waited to make sure she was gone before we hurried to switch rooms. Naruto joined Sasuke in our room, while Deidara hurried across the hall to where Saara was. I ran across the hall to where Hidan was waiting for me. After making sure no one saw us, we shut the doors with a soft click.

The next morning, Saara and Deidara ran into Naruto and Sasuke in the hall.

"Ohayo, Naru-chan, Sasuke." Saara said quietly. Deidara said nothing but gave a small wave.

"Morning, Saara-chan." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded at them.

"Jesshika isn't up yet?" he asked.

"Don't think so. I was just heading over to get her and Hidan." Saara replied.

"Alright." Sasuke said. They crossed the hall and stopped in front of the door. Saara lifted her hand to knock but froze in mid air when they heard Jesshika and Hidan talking inside.

"You are not going to stick me with that thing!" I was heard yelling.

"Oh fucking come on! It won't fucking hurt." Hidan retorted.

"Just take a look at it. It's huge!" I yelled back. They could hear us moving around but continued to listen anyway.

"Look, just let me fucking do it and get it over with." Hidan stated.

"Itai! Hidan did you have to drive it in so hard?" I shouted. Saara and Naruto's faces turned red as they continued to listen. Sasuke shook his head and Deidara had a big grin on his face.

"It will feel better in a fucking minute. I promise." Hidan said.

"I'm holding you to it." I said. It became silent for a few minutes until Saara, Naruto, Deidara and Sasuke could hear small whimpers coming from the other side of the door. Everyone exchanged glances with each other but still did not move.

"Almost...fucking...there." Hidan said.

"Did you pull it out?" I asked.

"Yeah, no fucking problems." Hidan said. He was silent for a minute.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Come here. You're bleeding a bit." Hidan said softly.

"Hidan! What are you doing?" I yelped. A soft sucking noise could be heard before a small pop signaled a release.

"I'm fucking sucking on it. What's it fucking look like?" Hidan retorted.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I asked.

"No fucking idea. I'm gonna get something to fucking clean that with." Hidan stated. Out in the hall, they could hear Hidan's footsteps approaching. The door was yanked open just as Saara went to knock. Hidan stopped in surprise.

"Saara would you happen to fucking have a first aid kit?" Hidan asked once he recovered. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Fir..first aid kit? For what?" demanded Naruto. Sasuke stepped closer to Hidan, growling low.

"Jesshika got a splinter in her finger and I fucking took it out." Hidan answered.

Exchanging glances once again, everyone sweatdropped. Sasuke stopped growling and shook his head.

"The kit is in the med bag on the bed." he said pointing to his room. Hidan nodded once before leaving to retrieve it, leaving everyone standing in the hall. Soon he was back with the kit and everyone went into his room. A soft knock was heard on the door. Naruto went to answer it.

"Hai?" he said as he opened the door. Mrs. Otogami was standing outside the room.

"I thought you might be up early so I made some tea." she said bowing.

"Thank you." Naruto said, motioning for her to come in. She quickly entered the room and sat the tray of tea down. Hidan was still cleaning my finger when she turned to face us. When she saw the tiny bit of blood she hurried over to where we were sitting.

"Oh dear! Are you hurt?" she asked. I turned to her with a smile.

"No, I just had a splinter, but dear brother removed it." I said with a laugh.

"Let me do that young man." Mrs. Otogami stated taking the gauze from Hidan. Hidan looked back and forth between me and the old woman. I nodded once and he came to stand beside me. She recleaned my finger before putting a simple bandage on it. Patting my hand once she stood up.

"There you go my dear. All done." the old woman stated. I looked down at my hand before smiling up at her.

"Thank you." I said. She stood up and went to leave. Before opening the door, she turned back to us.

"I take it you will be leaving today." she stated.

"As soon as possible." Sasuke replied.

"Then I shall prepare you some food for your journey." Mrs. Otogami said. She didn't wait for a thank you before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. We all stared after in surprise before turning to look at each other.

"Everyone make sure you are ready to go. As soon as the old lady returns with our food we will be leaving." Sasuke stated.

"Fine." Saara replied as she and Naruto went back to their rooms to get their bags. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's bag and Saara got Deidara's as well before returning to where we were. They sat the bags down just as the old woman came back into the room, carrying six bags on a tray. Deidara hurried to take the tray from her.

"It's not much, but it should be enough to get you to where ever you are going." Mrs. Otogami said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. Mrs. Otogami bowed before leaving the room.

"Have a safe journey." she said as she closed the door.

"Alright everyone. We still have a long way to go. Lets get going." Sasuke said as he grabbed his pack and threw it over his shoulder. Everyone else grabbed their bags off the floor, throwing them over their shoulders as well. Sasuke opened the door and they all filed out, heading to the lobby where the old woman would be waiting. Sasuke and Naruto paid for the rooms. Mrs. Otogami smiled and hugged us before we left the inn. We quickly left Tanzaku Quarters and headed for home. It would take us a little over two weeks to get back to Konoha. We traveled as far as we could before stopping to make camp.

"Do you think we'll be home soon?" asked Saara.

"About another week give or take a day if we don't stop much." Sasuke replied.  
"It should be quicker since we don't have to go through Suna or deal with Gaara and Kankuro." Naruto added.

"How soon can we leave in the morning?" I asked.

"At first light." Sasuke said.

"Then we better get to sleep then, un." Deidara said.

"I'll fucking take first watch." Hidan volunteered.

"Alright, thanks." Naruto said. Everyone stood up and went into their tents except for me. I stayed next to Hidan by the fire.

"Aren't you fucking going to sleep?" Hidan asked after a few seconds.

"I want to stay with you a little longer. We'll be home soon and I don't know what's going to happen." I stated. Hidan put his arm around me.

"Everything will fucking be okay. I'm not gonna fucking go anywhere." he said. I reached up and placed my hand gently on his face.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I fucking promise. I fucking love you, Jessie-chan." Hidan said.

"I love you too, Hida-kun." I said. Hidan reached over and gently cupped my chin. He leaned down and placed his lips softly on mine before pulling away.

"Now get some fucking sleep, alright?" he said. I nodded.

"Okay. Night, Hida-kun." I said.

"Good fucking night." Hidan replied. I stood up and went into our shared tent where I promptly fell asleep.

It was just before dawn when Deidara came to wake us up. He had taken over watch from Naruto earlier in the night. We crawled out of the tents and sat by the small fire until we were a little more alert.

"Everyone sleep well, un?" asked Deidara.

"Hai. Very well." Naruto said.

"Lets get the tents broken down so we can leave as soon as possible." Sasuke said. Everyone nodded before standing up again. Ten minutes later everything was put away.

"We ready to go?" asked Sasuke, placing his bag on his back.

"Yes." Saara and I said.

"Move out then." Sasuke said. We left the small area we had been in and continued to head for home. It was just under a week and a half but we finally made it to the outskirts of Konoha.

"Look! It's the gate!" I exclaimed pointing to it. Saara and I hugged each other excitedly.

"We're home! We're home!" Saara yelled happily. Hidan and Deidara watched in amusement at our antics.

"Lets go." Sasuke said. We walked the rest of the way to the gate.

"Look who's home!" someone said as we got to the guard shack.

"Kotetsu!" Saara yelped happily. Kotetsu came out of the shack and wrapped Saara up into a big hug.

"Welcome home." he said.

"Thanks Tettie-san." Saara replied laughing. Kotetsu let her go but stayed by her side.

"Where's Izumo?" I asked.

"Tsunade figured you would be home soon so she let Izumo out of guard duty." explained Hayate.

"I see your mission was successful. You had better go right to Tsunade, alright?" Kotetsu said looking at Hidan and Deidara.

"That's exactly where we are going." Sasuke stated. Waving goodbye to Kotetsu and Hayate, the group hurried to Tsunade's office. When Shizune saw them she quickly led them in without question.

"Tsunade, Sasuke's group has returned." she announced. Tsunade looked up as we walked in.

"Welcome back. I see you found them." she said with a smile. Hidan and Deidara stayed near me and Saara, watching Tsunade warily.

"Yes, mi'lady." Saara said. Tsunade stood up and walked up to them. Hidan and Deidara stepped back until Saara and Jesshika laid a hand on their arm, stopping them.

"I would like to thank you for helping to save Jesshika and Saara." Tsunade said, extending her hand out to them. Deidara looked at us uncertainly until we nodded.

"Our pleasure, un." he said shaking her hand. She turned to Hidan and shook his hand as well.

"It was no no problem." Hidan said. Tsunade smiled at us before going back to her seat.

"What...are you going to do with them now?" I asked.

"We will discuss that matter later. Right now, I know two people who are waiting to see you." Tsunade said. Just then the door opened and out walked Genma and Izumo.

"Gennie! Imo-san!" we yelled before launching into their arms. They grabbed us up in a hug and swung us around.

"I'm so glad you're home, nee-chan!" Izumo said.

"Raidou can't wait to see you." Genma stated.

"I can't wait to go home." Saara said.

"What about Hidan and Deidara?" asked Naruto. Everyone turned to Tsunade to await her answer. She looked at everyone before speaking.

"I would like to speak to them alone. Jesshika and Saara you stay too. Everyone else please wait outside." she said.

"Okay." Genma said as he walked out, Izumo, Naruto and Sasuke following behind.

"What happens with Hidan and Deidara is dependent on you four." Tsunade said.

"On us, un?" Deidara asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How do you feel about Saara and Jesshika? Do you have any feelings for them at all?" Tsunade asked looking at Deidara and Hidan.

"Feelings?" Hidan asked.

"Hai. Do you love them?" Tsunade clarified. Hidan and Deidara looked at us with a smile before turning back to Tsunade.

"Very much, un." Deidara stated.

"For as long as I live." Hidan replied. Tsunade smiled.

"What about you two?" she asked us.

"We love them with all our hearts." we said.

"Then I will ask you both a question." Tsunade said to Hidan and Deidara.

"Yes, un?" Deidara said.

"Will you become citizens of Konoha and pledge to be Konoha shinobi? To live and protect this village and those in it?" Tsunade asked. Hidan and Deidara glanced at each other before looking at us.

"Hai." they said. Tsunade stood up and walked over to them.

"Give me your headbands." she stated holding out her hand. Hidan and Deidara removed them and handed them to her. She threw them in a drawer and pulled out two new ones that had Konoha leaf symbols.

"Put these on." she said giving them to them. Saara and I watched as they placed their new headbands on.

"It looks great on you." Saara said.

"Hidan and Deidara." Tsunade said. They both straightened up and looked at her.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." they said.

"I know pronounce you full Konoha shinobi." Tsunade said. Saara and I had tears flowing down our faces as we ran to Tsunade hugging her.

"Thank you!" we cried. We went back to Hidan and Deidara as Tsunade called for the others to come back in. Genma and Izumo quickly took notice of the tears in our eyes. They hurried to our side with Naruto and Sasuke behind them.

"What's wrong?" demanded Izumo. Before we could say anything Tsunade stepped in.

"Nothing is wrong. They are happy." she said.

"Happy? About what?" asked Genma.

"Hidan and Deidara agreed to become Konoha shinobi." Tsunade explained.

"YATTA!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke stayed back and watched Genma and Izumo's expressions. No one moved for a few moments. Suddenly Genma and Izumo stuck their hands out clasping Hidan and Deidara's.

"Welcome home." they said.

"Uh, thanks, un." Deidara said with a smile.

"Where will they live?" asked Izumo. The room went silent.

"I'm sure we can find them a place to live. Do you want to stay together or separate homes?" asked Tsunade.

"Separate homes, please." Hidan replied. Tsunade went to her desk and pulled out a file.

"Lets see...We have two places empty between Izumo and Genma's. Would that suit you?" she asked.

"That will be fine, thank you, un." Deidara said.

"It will be a few days before you can move in though." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade? They can stay at my place until their homes are ready." Sasuke offered. Everyone looked taken aback at the offer.

"Are...are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

"I have more than enough room for them." Sasuke confirmed.

"That's settled then. Welcome home everyone. You can give me your report tomorrow. Go get some rest." Tsunade said dismissing them. Genma and Izumo put their arm around us while we took Hidan and Deidara by the hand.

"Let's go home." Genma and Izumo said.

**A/N: This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigatou!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

Saara and I were sitting at Ichiraku's eating ramen. It had been a month since we came back to Konoha with Hidan and Deidara. They were both settled in to their new homes now after spending a week at Sasuke's compound.

"So what are we gonna do today for fun?" I asked looking at Saara. Saara swallowed a bite of ramen before answering.

"We have all day to ourselves. Why don't we go shopping?" she suggested.

"That sounds like fun. We haven't done that in a long time." Jesshika said.

"Well lets finish this and get shopping!" Saara yelled as she threw her fist into the air.

"Right!" I agreed. We quickly finished eating our ramen and paid our bills.

"Thanks old man!" we said as we stood up.

"See ya later girls. Try to stay out of trouble huh?" Teuchi said laughing.

"We'll try!" Saara said as we left with a small wave. We took our time and walked through the village looking through the different shops. I grabbed Saara by the arm and yanked her into a clothing shop.

"Nee-chan let's get some new clothes!" I said as we went inside. As soon as we walked in we were met by a black haired woman with a small child at her side.

"Welcome to our shop. Can I help you with anything?" the woman asked with a smile.

"No thanks. We're just looking around." Saara said. The woman nodded and walked off with the child following behind her. We went through the racks of clothes picking out various outfits to try on. After getting what we wanted we went to the back to try them on. After two hours of trying on clothes Saara picked out five outfits to buy and I picked out four outfits for myself. We walked back to the front and laid our stuff down to pay for it. The woman smiled at us as she rang us up.

"Thanks." we said as we took our bags and headed back out the door. We continued on our way walking around and enjoying ourselves.

"Hey Jessie-chan, Saara-chan!" we heard someone yell behind us. We turned around to see who it was .

"Hi Choji! What's up?" I asked while we walked backwards down the street.

"Not much. I'm going to get some barbeque. Wanna join me?" Choji asked.

"We already ate but thanks anyway." Saara replied.

"Okay. Next time then?" Choji asked.

"Definitely." I said with a smile. Choji nodded and gave a wave before disappearing into the barbeque place. Saara and I went to turn around and bumped into someone, dropping our bags.

"Oh excuse us!" Saara said as we quickly turned the rest of the way around. We were surprised to see green eyes staring at us.

"Sakura?" I said.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Sakura snapped.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Saara said as we bent to pick up our bags.

"It's not like we _wanted_ to touch you." I sneered.

"Who wouldn't want to touch me?" Sakura huffed. Saara smirked and looked at me.

"I don't know nee-chan. That's an awful long list!" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah and it includes kunoichi as well as shinobi!" I said laughing. We looked back at Sakura when we heard her growl.

"Shut up! I have a man ya know!" Sakura yelled.

"Man? You mean Lee?" Saara asked in disbelief.

"He hardly qualifies as a man in my book." I muttered.

"At least he's not the enemy!" Sakura stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saara demanded.

"You know exactly what I mean." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Why don't you just say it?" I growled out.

"Fine! You are both traitors." Sakura said angrily.

"Traitors?" Saara and I asked confused.

"You two are dating the enemy. That makes you traitors." Sakura explained haughtily.

"Enemy? Hidan and Deidara aren't the enemy anymore!" Saara cried.

"They are both Konoha shinobi and you damn well know it!" I yelled.

"They are our enemy and you are both traitors." Sakura stated again. Saara and I growled and lunged at the pink haired kunoichi. She yelped before running away. We chased her through the streets of Konoha until we came upon the training grounds.

"Just give it up Sakura! You won't get away this time!" Saara yelled as we continued to chase her. We caught up to her at the edge of training ground three. I darted ahead of Saara and tackled Sakura to the ground. We wrestled on the ground, each of us trying to get the upper hand. I punched Sakura in the face and she punched me back. I rolled off her dazed for a moment. Sakura jumped to her feet and kicked me in the side before running away. Before she got too far Saara pounced on her knocking her to the ground once more.

"Jesshika you alright?" Saara yelled while punching Sakura anywhere she could land a hit.

"I'm...fine. Just...get the...bitch!" I managed to get out. Saara continued to trade blows with Sakura. Sakura lifted her hips and twisted to the side throwing Saara off of her. Saara growled and got back up as I got to her side.

"You are soo going to die today Sakura." Saara growled, murderous intent rolling off her in waves. Sakura backed away at the enormous pressure of our combined killing intent, pulling a kunai out of her pouch. Saara and I reached into our pouches and pulled out a kunai as well. Sakura's eyes widened upon seeing them and she took off running. We chased after her again kunai in hand. Somehow when Sakura looked back at us she tripped and fell, losing the kunai. Just as we reached her, kunai poised to strike, we were tackled to the ground by someone. We tried to fight off whoever it was but they quickly disarmed us and threw our kunai away. We continued to struggle against them, kicking, biting and scratching.

"Let us go! NOW!" I screamed.

"Dammit she has to die!" Saara yelled.

"Stop it! Both of you!" a male voice said. We stopped struggling because we didn't recognize the voice. Looking over our shoulders we realized we were being held by two members of ANBU.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" the voice asked once more as they turned us to face them.

"Bear? Elk? What are you doing here?" I asked bewildered.

"We've been following you since you left Ichiraku's." Bear said.

"But why?" asked Saara.

"Simply because you aren't being supervised today and trouble seems to find you no matter what you do." Bear explained.

"Not to mention you make all of us ANBU nervous when we don't know what you're up to." Elk said.

"That's not fair! We didn't do anything this time!" I stated.

"It was her fault. She started it like usual." Saara said pointing to Sakura. Sakura cringed and tried to crawl away. Saara and I went to step forward but two strong hands grabbed our arms stopping us.

"Don't." Bear said.

"Let us go!" we yelled as we suddenly yanked free of their grasps. We turned and ran towards Sakura but they grabbed us again. We began to kick and scratch at them to get free.

"Get your hands offa me!" Saara screamed.

"Hey what's going on over here?" we heard someone shout. Before we realized what was happening we were being yanked away from the two ANBU.

"Huh?" we said in confusion. We looked up to see Kakashi and Yamato.

"Bear, what is going on?" Kakashi demanded.

"These two were fighting with that girl over there and pulled kunai on her." Bear said. Kakashi and Yamato looked at us in surprise.

"What were you thinking?" asked Yamato. We lowered our heads and refused to look at anyone.

"It's okay. We got it from here." Kakashi stated. Bear nodded before going to where Sakura was now sitting. Picking her up, he nodded towards us before he and Elk disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kakashi and Yamato turned on us.

"What the hell were you thinking?" demanded Kakashi. We stayed quiet and still didn't look at them. They swung us around to make us face them.

"I want an answer girls. I didn't teach you to raise a weapon against a comrade." Yamato said.

"There's no point..." I started.

"...you wouldn't understand." Saara finished. Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other then back at us.

"I think for now we should take you to your brothers." Kakashi said.

"I agree. Lets go." Yamato said. Saara and I glanced at each other and sighed before Kakashi and Yamato led us away from the training grounds back into the village. Kakashi knocked on the door at Genma's house. Soon we could hear footsteps and the door was yanked open.

"Kakashi? What's going on?" asked Genma as he looked at us.

"We need to talk." Kakashi said glancing at Saara and I. We just dropped our heads, refusing to look at them.

"Come in then. Izumo should be here soon." Genma stated walking back into the house.

"We'll wait until he gets here." Yamato said, pushing me forward into the house. Kakashi gave Saara a small shove inside before he and Yamato followed us in. Genma pointed to the couch and we sat down on it, not saying a word. An hour later Izumo showed up. He walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks when he saw everyone.

"What's...going on here?" he asked looking at Genma.

"No idea. Kakashi and Yamato brought these two here and neither one has said a word. They won't even look at us." Genma explained. Izumo sat down across from us.

"What did you do now?" he asked with a sigh.

"We didn't do anything." Saara snapped looking up.

"Sakura and her big mouth started it as usual!" I said angrily as I looked up as well.

"You pulled kunai on her." Yamato said.

"What? What the hell were you thinking?" Genma yelled.

"You two know better!" Izumo stated. I jumped to my feet.

"It was self defense!" I yelled back.

"She pulled one on us first!" Saara added as she jumped to her feet as well.

"It doesn't matter who did it first! None of you should have done it in the first place!" yelled Genma.

"Why doesn't anyone yell at Skankura?" I demanded.

"We're the only ones that ever get in trouble for shit she started!" Saara exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Sakura will be punished as well." Kakashi stated.

"When? We've never seen her get any kind of punishment." I said.

"She's always allowed to say whatever she wants to us and get away with it." Saara stated.

"Kakashi just said she will be punished and she will be." Genma said.

"What? A slap on the wrist and a 'don't do it again'? I am so sick of her shit!" I yelled.

"How much longer do we have to put up with the shit she's saying about us before something gets done?" Saara demanded.

"Just drop it, alright? We're talking about you two, not Sakura!" Izumo said.

"Drop it? She's saying shit about us and you want us to just...drop it?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's over with! We can't do anything about her actions. We're not her captains or her family!" Genma yelled.

"But..." Saara started.

"We said enough." Izumo commanded.

"If you'd just listen to us..." I tried.

"No more!" Genma shouted. Yamato stepped forward and put his hand on Genma's shoulder before looking at us.

"You said Sakura started it. What did she say to you?" he asked us. We turned and began to walk away from them. Genma and Izumo grabbed us by the arms as tears began to flow down our faces.

"Answer us." Izumo said. We yanked out of their grasps and went to the door. We turned back to them after opening it.

"What does it matter?" asked Saara.

"You'd never understand it." I said before we ran out the door, leaving the four men staring dumbfounded behind us. We ran through the streets to the Academy. Slowly we walked around the back to the large tree where we used to spend most of our time when we were little. No one knew this was where we would hide except for Naruto and Kiba. We froze when we noticed there was still a light on in one of the classrooms. We quickly jumped up into the tree and hid among the branches, suppressing our chakra as we did so as not to be found. Saara and I sat in the tree next to each other and cried. We stayed still when we heard a window open below. Looking down through the branches we could see Iruka-sensei look out the window.

"I thought I heard something out here." Iruka said to himself. Suddenly he jumped out of the window and came over to the tree.

"I know you're up there. Come down, girls." he said looking up into the tree. We looked at each other before dropping down in front of him.

"I knew I heard something. Are you alright?" he asked with concern, noticing our red eyes and tear stained faces. Saying nothing we turned and ran away into the darkness of the night. He stared after us dumbfounded before going back into the classroom to lock up. We ran until we couldn't run anymore. We made it to the top of the hokage monument and jumped up onto the sandaime's head, where it was darkest. We quickly sat down, physically exhausted and mentally worn out.

Genma, Izumo, Kakashi and Yamato were waiting at Genma's for the girls to come back. Raidou and Kotetsu joined them a while later.

"Genma? What's wrong?" asked Raidou.

"We got in a fight with the girls and they ran away." Genma admitted. Kotetsu stepped forward.

"How long have they been gone?" he asked in concern.

"Five hours." Izumo replied.

"Five hours? Why the hell aren't you out looking for them?" demanded Raidou.

"We thought it was best to let them cool off for a while, especially with how they can be when they are upset." Kakashi said.

"They should have been back by now though." Yamato mused quietly. Kotetsu and Raidou headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Izumo.

"To find them. It's late and they need to come home." Kotetsu said.

"Lets go then." Kakashi said. Everyone quickly left the house and went in different directions. Kakashi went to Ichiraku's first where he found Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Neji and Tenten.

"Have any of you seen Saara or Jesshika?" he asked them.

"No, not since earlier today. Why?" asked Naruto.

"They've gone missing." Kakashi said.

"Missing? But how?" asked Sasuke.

"They got in a fight with their brothers and they took off." Kakashi explained.

"How long have they been gone?" asked Kiba.

"Five hours...make that almost six." Kakashi replied.

"We had better go find them." Neji stated.

"Lets go then." Tenten said.

"Yes we must go at once." Hinata agreed. Sasuke, Kiba and Neji quickly pulled out their wallets and paid for the meals.

"Gotta go old man!" Naruto said.

"Hurry and find those girls." Teuchi said.

"Right!" everyone said before taking off in different directions. Izumo and Genma were searching near the academy for the girls when they came upon Iruka.

"What are you two doing out this time of night?" asked Iruka when he saw them.

"Jesshika and Saara are gone and we can't find them." Izumo said.

"Have you seen them?" asked Genma.

"Hai. They were behind the academy a couple hours ago. I tried to talk to them and they took off." Iruka replied.

"Which way did they go?" Izumo and Genma asked. Iruka pointed towards the back of the village.

"That way." he said simply. Genma and Izumo thanked Iruka and took off running in the direction he indicated. It wasn't long before they ran into Hidan and Deidara.

"Genma is something wrong, un?" asked Deidara.

"We can't find Jesshika or Saara. Have you seen them?" asked Genma.

"Not since fucking breakfast, but we'll fucking help you look." Hidan said.

"Thank you." Izumo said. Deidara nodded and they headed off to look for the girls as well.

While everyone was busy looking for us in the village, Saara and I sat on top of the Sandaime's head watching them below.

"How can they call themselves ninja?" Saara muttered.

"Seriously. They can't even find us." I agreed. We continued to watch them run around below us for a while. We watched Naruto run down an alley and yelp when a cat jumped out of a trashcan in front of him. Saara and I burst out laughing, momentarily forgetting to suppress our chakra. Suddenly Neji turned around and looked up at the monuments.

"Shit! Do you think he can see us?" I asked. Saara whacked me in the back of the head.

"Itai! What was that for?" I yelped.

"Duh! He has the byakugan, Jessie-chan." Saara retorted.

"Oh yeah! I forgot..." I said. Saara just looked at me for a moment before shaking her head.

"Its safe to assume he knows where we are now. It'll only be a matter of time before they come up here." she said.

"True." I said. Down in the village, Neji flared his chakra twice and waited for everyone to come to him.

"Neji! Did you find them?" asked Raidou as soon as he got close.

"Yes. They are sitting up there, on the hokage monument." Neji replied looking up at us. Everyone turned their attention to the monument.

"Where are they? I don't sense them anywhere." Kiba said.

"They are suppressing their chakra." Neji replied. Genma and Izumo stepped forward.

"Where are you going?" asked Kakashi.

"To bring them home." Izumo stated.

"Why don't you let us do that, un?" Deidara said. Everyone turned towards Deidara and Hidan.

"You?" asked Genma.

"Yeah fucking us. They might not fucking come back with you." Hidan said.

"That's true. If they are still upset and they see you they might run again." Yamato agreed.

"So what? We go back home and just wait?" said Raidou.

"Exactly. There's nothing else you can do." Kakashi said. Genma and Izumo paused for a moment thinking it over.

"Alright, but bring them straight home." Izumo said.

"You have our word, un." Deidara said.

"We'll leave it to you then." Yamato said before everyone walked away, leaving Hidan and Deidara behind. Hidan and Deidara hurried up the steps to the top of the monument.

"We know you're fucking up here. Just tell us where you are." Hidan said.

"I promise its just me and Hidan, un." Deidara added. We remained silent for a few minutes longer.

"Over here. On the third's head." I said. We waited until Hidan and Deidara joined us. No one said anything at first, we just watched the stars twinkling in the night sky.

"So what's fucking going on with you two?" Hidan asked.

"Everything." Saara said.

"Everything, un?" asked Deidara.

"It's so unfair! Sakura always starts shit with us and we are the ones that get in trouble for it." I said.

"She's constantly saying shit about us and I'm sick of it!" Saara cried.

"What has she fucking been saying?" asked Hidan.

"She told us we were traitors for dating the enemy. It's not like that anymore!" I shouted.

"Why can't she leave us alone? Why does she always get special treatment?" Saara yelled.

"She's just jealous, that's all, un." Deidara replied.

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous of us?" I asked.

"You're both fucking strong and beautiful. You are both Tokubetsu jounin and you have many people that fucking respect and love you, like we do." Hidan stated. Saara and I looked at each other in the dark as fresh tears began to flow again. Hidan and Deidara pulled us into their laps.

"It's going to be okay, un." Deidara said softly.

"Don't fucking worry about her. You don't need to fucking cry anymore." Hidan said. Hidan and Deidara held us in their arms as we watched the stars above us. About half an hour later, they realized we had fallen asleep in their arms.

"Lets take them home, un." Deidara said.

"Yeah we fucking better." Hidan agreed. They stood up slowly while holding us against their chests. Once they were fully standing upright, they performed a hand sign and poofed down to the bottom of the monument. They carried us quickly through the streets to Genma's house. Since neither one had a hand free, Hidan flared his chakra twice to let the others inside know we were there. Genma and Izumo were at the door in an instant.

"Good you brought them home." said Izumo.

"Shh! They just fell asleep, un. " said Deidara.

"Bring them this way." said Genma as he led them into the house. He took them upstairs and opened the door to his room.

"Put them here." Genma said quietly. Hidan and Deidara gently laid us down on the bed after Genma removed the blanket. After covering us up once more Genma and Izumo shooed them out of the room. They all went downstairs to wait for us to wake up. Everyone was waiting in the living room when they came back.

"Thank you for bringing them home." Izumo said as he sat next to Kotetsu.

"No fucking problem." Hidan replied. They sat in silence before Raidou spoke up.

"Did...did they say anything to you?" asked Raidou.

"Hai. Sakura has been giving them a hard time, un." Deidara said.

"A hard time? What has she been doing?" asked Kakashi.

"She told the girls they were traitors, un." Deidara replied. Yamato looked at Deidara in shock.

"Traitors? Why?" he asked.

"For fucking dating us. The enemy." Hidan spat out.

"What? You're no longer our enemy. She knows that!" yelled Genma.

"Quiet. You don't want to wake them up." said Kotetsu, laying his hand on Genma's shoulder.

"Gomen. Its just...the girls have been through so much. I can't stand to see them like this." Genma stated.

"They are stronger than you think. They'll be alright, un." Deidara said.

"You're right. There isn't anyone tougher than those two." agreed Yamato.

"We had better go, Yamato. It's late and I need to speak to Sakura soon." Kakashi said.

"Right. Tell the girls to report for training at nine." Yamato said, looking at Genma and Izumo.

"Wouldn't it be better to tell them to come at seven?" Raidou asked.

"Seven?" asked Kotetsu who quirked his brow.

"Yeah, that way they will be on time for the nine o'clock training." replied Genma.

"It would be nice if they were on time for once. They already picked up enough bad habits from you." Yamato said pointing at Kakashi.

"Who? Me? Never!" Kakashi said with a smile before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Yamato shook his head and with a small wave, disappeared through the floor.

"We better fucking go too." Hidan said looking at Deidara.

"Yeah. We'll check on the girls tomorrow, un." Deidara said.

"Alright. Thanks again for bringing them home." Genma said.

"Fucking anytime." Hidan said. Kotetsu followed them to the door and let them out.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." he said.

"Definitely, un." Deidara said. They walked back out into the dark night and disappeared down the street towards their homes. Kotetsu shut the door behind them and went back to the others.

"We better get going ourselves." he said.

"There's no need. You can stay here tonight. There's plenty of room." Raidou stated.

"You sure?" asked Kotetsu.

"A squad of rogue ninja couldn't pry Izumo away from Saara right now." Genma said. Izumo blushed.

"Damn right." he said. After Genma and Raidou showed Izumo and Kotetsu to their room, they shut off the lights and went to bed themselves. With the girls home and safely in bed, the house descended into complete silence.

**A/N: This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! I appreciate all the reviews I have received so far! Arigatou!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

At five minutes to nine the next day Yamato and Kerii were waiting at the Memorial Stone for Saara and I to show up.

"Do you think they'll be on time Sensei?" asked Kerii.

"If they aren't they will be practicing taijutsu with Lee today." Yamato threatened.

"That is cruel and unusual punishment Sensei!" they heard above them. Looking up Yamato and Kerii saw Saara and I hanging upside down on a branch reading Make Out Tactics.

"At least they're on time today." Kerii muttered.

"Get down here you two and put those...books away." Yamato said. Saara and I flipped down off the branch landing quietly next to them while placing the books in our pouches.

"So what are we doing today? Sparring? Learning new bomb techniques?" Saara asked anxiously.

"No, its gonna be traps or killing techniques with kunai and shuriken." I disagreed.

"Sadistic much?" Kerii muttered. Yamato just shook his head.

"No there's no bombs, traps, kunai or shuriken involved." he said with a sigh.

"Awwww why not?" we asked with a pout.

"Cause if you aren't blowing shit up, you're flooding it out." Kerii stated. Saara and I stuck our tongues out at the kunoichi.

"Not my fault I have to put out her fires." I defended.

"Hey! It's not my fault either. If Kerii had been watching where she sent that wind tunnel the Forest of Death wouldn't have caught on fire!" Saara protested.

"Oi wait a minute! If Saara-chan wasn't such a damn pyro it wouldn't have mattered where my wind tunnel went!" Kerii exclaimed trying to defend herself. Yamato sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose to try to keep the oncoming headache at bay.

"Girls..." he said gaining our attention.

"What?" the three of us asked in unison.

"Lets just get on with it please." Yamato said.

"Okay!" Saara and I yelled happily while Kerii just shook her head.

"You three are going to practice working together as a team since you...lack in that area." Yamato said. Saara, Kerii and I looked at him eyebrows raised.

"You were gonna say we sucked weren't you?" Saara asked.

"N...no! I was not going to say you sucked." Yamato stated scratching his head sheepishly.

"Our teamwork is perfect! Saara's fire storm got hit by Kerii's wind tunnel..." Jesshika started.

"Making it bigger and catching the Forest of Death on fire..." Saara added.

"And Jesshika put the fire out with her raging water jutsu. So yeah its flawless!" Kerii finished.

"It would be great if you could do it intentionally when we need you too." Yamato replied. Kerii rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yamato-sensei what exactly are we supposed to be doing anyway?" she asked.

"Yes, well this exercise you are to work together to kidnap and bring back here one member of each of the other squads." Yamato explained. The three of us looked at each other.

"Sounds like fun!" we exclaimed.

"Are you going to tell us who we have to kidnap or do we get to choose?" I asked.

"That is part of your teamwork. You must all three discuss and agree on who your targets will be." Yamato said.

"Okay. When do we start?" asked Saara.

"You have ten minutes to decide who your targets are from Teams Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai." Yamato answered.

"Lets get started then." Kerii said. Saara and I nodded and followed Kerii over to the tree, sitting in the shade to discuss who we were going after. Yamato jumped up onto the branch above our heads to sit and watch.

"First up is Asuma's team. Which one should we take?" I asked.

"Shikamaru is definitely out. If he uses his Shadow Possession jutsu we are screwed." Saara said.

"Choji is fa..umm... I mean big boned and none of us wants to lug him around." Kerii said.

"Ino is the weakest of the three so we'll take her then." I said. Kerii reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll and brush to jot down the name.

"Okay then who from Kurenai's team?" she asked. Saara and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Hinata!" we yelled in unison. Kerii shook her head and added her name.

"Team Kakashi?" Saara asked.

"Naru-chan definitely." I answered. Kerii said nothing as she jotted down his name as well.

"Last one is Gai's team." she said.

"Hmm...this one is easy." Saara said.

"Why's that?" Kerii asked.

"Simple. If we try to get Tenten she'll weapon our asses to death." I said.

"And I refuse to kidnap Lee." Saara said with a shudder.

"That only leaves Neji then." I said. Kerii rolled the scroll back up after writing his name and placed it back in her pouch before looking up.

"We're all done." she said. Yamato dropped down to the ground next to them.

"You all agree with your choices?" he asked.

"Hai." we said.

"Alright then. You have until one this afternoon to finish. It is up to you how you keep them detained without harming them." Yamato said.

"Right!" we all yelled before darting off towards the village.

"Who we going after first?" I asked.

"Ino will be the easiest so we might as well start with her." Kerii replied.

"The guys are gonna be a lot harder." Saara added. We quickly ran through the village straight to Yamanaka's flower shop. Sure enough Ino was behind the counter waiting on a customer. We went in and waited for the old lady to leave. Once we were sure everyone was gone we approached the counter.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ino asked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Not much. Yamato has us on a training exercise." Saara replied. Ino walked around to where we were standing.

"What kind of training?" she asked curiously. Kerii stepped back slightly so she was a little behind Ino.

"Learning to function as a team." I said. Kerii quickly brought her hand up and smacked Ino between the collarbone and neck, knocking her out. Kerii caught her before she slumped to the ground. Mrs. Yamanaka yelled down the stairs.

"What's going on down there?" she yelled.

"Nothing Mrs. Yamanaka-san!" I said.

"We're just kidnapping Ino for awhile!" Saara added.

"Alright! See that she gets home in time for dinner!" Mrs. Yamanaka replied before her footsteps could be heard retreating back upstairs. Saara and I moved to either side of Ino and placed her arms around our necks to carry her out of the store. Looking around to make sure no one was watching we jumped up to the roof tops and ran as fast as we could back to the training grounds, where we tied Ino to the tree.

"One down, three to go." Kerii said.

"So who's next?" I asked.

"Hinata. She's the next easiest." Saara replied.

"Any ideas on how to get her?" Kerii asked.

"Hmm..." I said.

"I got it!" Saara exclaimed and then proceeded to tell us her plan.

"That is so mean, nee-chan!" I said laughing.

"But I like it." Kerii said. With that we took off for the village again to find Hinata. Half an hour later we found her standing on the bridge looking out at the water.

"Now's our chance!" Saara said. Saara and I performed a hand sign.

"Transform!" we yelled. We walked over to the bridge to where Hinata was standing.

"Hinata..." I said. Hinata jumped startled and turned around. As soon as she saw us her face turned bright red.

"Na...Naruto? Ki...Kiba?" she stuttered out before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. We caught her before she hit the ground. Kerii was there in an instant.

"That was so mean. But you were right. Turning into Naruto and Kiba wearing nothing but shorts did the trick." she said, trying to keep from laughing. Saara helped me lift Hinata onto my back so we could take her back to the tree. Once she was tied, we agreed Naruto was the next target.

"How we gonna get him?" Saara asked.

"Hmm...we can't just tell him to come with us cause he'd know something was up." I said.

"Isn't it obvious? What does he love more than anything?" Kerii asked. Saara and I looked at each other.

"RAMEN!" we yelled.

"Right." Kerii said. Kerii, Saara and I went to Ichiraku's to get a big bowl of ramen, hoping Naruto wasn't there. We sighed in relief when we saw the only one there was Iruka.

"Hey old man!" Saara and I yelled.

"Girls! Show some respect!" Iruka hissed.

"It's alright Iruka. They've called me old man as long as I can remember. Naruto too for that matter." Teuchi said as he came out of the back.

"Okay." Iruka relented. Teuchi turned his attention back to us.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"We need the biggest bowl of miso ramen with bbq pork you can make to go." Saara told him. Iruka looked at us in shock.

"The biggest..." he trailed off.

"Uh huh. We need it for a training exercise." I stated. Now Iruka looked just plain dumbfounded.

"It'll be a little while but I can manage it." Teuchi said before disappearing into the back. Twenty minutes later he came back out with the biggest bowl of ramen we had ever seen.

"Holy..." we started to say before we were interrupted by Iruka.

"Don't say it." he warned. We turned to look at him.

"What? We weren't gonna say 'shit' if that's what you mean." I said. Iruka face palmed himself while Teuchi burst out laughing.

"That'll be three thousand yen**(1) **ladies." Teuchi said. Kerii, Saara and I took out our wallets to pay for it, but Iruka beat us to it.

"Wha...?" we said.

"If its for training, I'll gladly pay for it." Iruka said. Saara and I hugged Iruka causing him to turn bright red.

"Okay you two. We still have a target to kidnap...err I mean training to do." Kerii said as she pulled us off her brother. Teuchi and Iruka looked at each other in confusion as we left. A few minutes later Kerii popped her head back into the stand.

"Iruka-nii any idea where Naruto is?" she asked.

"Probably still bugging Tsunade for a mission like always." Iruka replied.

"Okay thanks!" Kerii said before ducking back out again. Kerii teleported us to the training grounds with the bowl of ramen and placed a genjutsu over the tree before placing the bowl down next to it. The three of us then headed for the hokage tower as fast as we could. We burst through the doors startling the ANBU posted there and ran upstairs to Tsunade's office. Shizune was standing in the hall just outside her door.

"Well hello girls. What brings you here?" she asked with a smile.

"Is Naru-chan still here?" I asked. Shizune blew out a breath.

"Yes. He and Lady Tsunade are still at it in there." she said.

"We can take care of that for you. Can we go in?" asked Saara.

"Certainly. Go ahead." Shizune said.

"Thanks." Kerii said as she opened the door. We quickly darted inside stopping in our tracks at the sight before us. Naruto was standing head to head with Tsunade arguing with her.

"Narutoooo..." Saara and I yelled. Naruto and Tsunade stopped yelling to look at us.

"Saara-chan, Jessie-chan, Kerii-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he put his hands behind his head and gave his typical goofy grin.

"We actually came looking for you." I said.

"For me? Why?" Naruto asked.

"We were wondering if you would join us for lunch? Our treat." Kerii said.

"Sure. What are we having?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen of course." Saara replied.

"Yatta! What're waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto yelled before running past us, grabbing Saara on the way. Saara latched onto me and I in turn grabbed Kerii.

"Yikes!" Kerii yelped as she was dragged out of the room with the rest of us. Shizune walked in just in time to see Tsunade shaking her head at them.

"Those four are quite the handful, aren't they?" she commented. Tsunade plopped down in her chair with her head in her hands.

"You have no idea. Get me some sake, will ya?" Tsunade said. Shizune nodded once before leaving the room. With the kind of day Tsunade was having so far, it would be best for her to have some sake.

We walked with Naruto to the training grounds and sat down under the tree where the bowl of ramen was located.

"Kami that's huge!" Naruto said as drool began to run out of his mouth.

"Naruto! Wipe your mouth, that's disgusting!" Kerii cried. Naruto wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Gomen, Kerii-chan." he said.

"Naru-chan why don't you sit over here? It'd be more comfortable for you." I said.

"Thanks Jessie-chan." Naruto said as he moved to sit against the tree. Kerii stood up and began to walk around the tree.

"Where's she going?" Naruto asked.

"I just need to get something. I'll be right back." Kerii replied.

"Oh okay." Naruto said. Saara handed him a set of chopsticks and we began to eat the ramen. Saara and I ate slower than Naruto did, knowing he couldn't move well on a full stomach. Kerii let out a small chirping sound to gain our attention. We looked over at her and nodded slightly. She began to walk back around the tree by Naruto, trailing a rope behind her. She stopped in front of Naruto with rope in hand. He looked up at her curiously.

"What's the rope for?" he asked around a mouthful of ramen. Saara and I stood up and looked down at him.

"Sorry Naru-chan." we said.

"Sorry? For what?" Naruto asked in confusion. In a flash, Saara had Naruto pinned to the tree with the rope between them. Kerii and I pulled it tight and ran around the tree in opposite directions before tying it tightly. Naruto was yelling and swearing at Saara.

"Saara dammit let me go! Kerii! Jesshika! What do ya think you're doing?" he yelled. Kerii and I hurried around to the front of the tree to help Saara up off Naruto.

"Sorry Naru-chan. We had to do this." I said.

"What the hell? I thought we were friends?" Naruto yelped.

"Oh Naruto we are friends. Look, just promise to stay here. Please?" Saara pleaded.

"We'll explain later." Kerii said.

"You gonna release the genjutsu?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Release!" Kerii yelled. Naruto looked on in surprise as the genjutsu disappeared leaving Hinata and Ino tied to the tree in its place.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto demanded.

"We don't have time to explain. We still have to get one more person. Just trust us and stay put!" Saara yelled before we headed back into the village once more. We wandered around trying to locate Neji until we happened upon Tsunade.

"What are you three doing?" she asked.

"Looking for Neji-kun." I replied.

"He's on a mission with his team but I was told they were coming up to the gates now." Tsunade said.

"Thanks!" we yelled before dashing off to the gates. We got there just as they walked in.

"Neji! Hey, Neji!" Saara and I yelled as we ran up to them.

"Hello, Saara, Jesshika, Kerii. What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"We came here to kidnap you." Kerii stated. Neji raised a brow at us.

"Kidnap me? Whatever for?" he asked as Lee, Tenten and Gai looked on. Saara and I turned to Tenten.

"Sorry about this Tenten." we said. Tenten looked confused.

"Sorry about what?" she asked. Saara and I leaned in on either side of Neji and kissed him on the cheek. His face instantly went red and he just stared dazedly. Saara and I grabbed a hold of him while Gai and Lee were yelling in the background.

"That is so beautiful Lee. Such a display of the power of youth!" Gai sobbed out, tears running down his face.

"Hai, Sensei! There is nothing more beautiful than young love!" Lee cried, tears forming on his face as well.

"Gai-sensei! Lee! Gai-sensei! Lee!" they yelled back and forth before hugging each other in a rather disturbing way. Kerii rolled her eyes and latched onto us.

"Sorry again, Tenten." she said before teleporting us back to the tree with the rest of them. Before he knew what hit him, Neji's hands and feet were bound together and he was tied to the tree next to Naruto. Neji began to struggle and yelled at us.

"What is the meaning of this? Release me at once!" Neji growled.

"Sorry we can't do that yet." I said. Neji tried to unbind his feet until Naruto stopped him.

"Might as well give up Neji. The three of us have been here for a while now." Naruto said. Neji finally stopped struggling and looked around once he realized we were gone. Next to Naruto were Ino and Hinata who seemed to be sleeping.

"Kuso! I just got home too." he said before laying his head back against the tree and closing his eyes. We ran through the village to find Yamato. We still had two hours before our time was up. Running around made us hot and sweaty so we went to a fountain nearby. Taking out our canteens, we filled them with the ice cold water before dumping them on ourselves, completely soaking us through.

"Kami that feels sooo good!" Saara said.

"Damn right it does!" I agreed.

"I don't know what could feel better on a hot day like today." Kerii said. Just then Kakashi walked by and glanced at us.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!" we said with a smile. Kakashi gave us a big grin, going all the way to his eye.

"I know I'm good looking but that's no reason for you to get all wet." he said. Our mouths dropped open in shock.

"You...you pervert!" we yelled. Kakashi began laughing until he sensed the murderous intent rolling off of us in waves.

"Now...girls. You know I don't mean anything by it!" Kakashi said backing away from us.

"Get him!" Kerii yelled. We lunged forward before Kakashi got a chance to get too far. Kerii ran up behind him jumping up and kicking him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Saara and I launched ourselves onto his back and quickly hog-tied his hands and feet behind his back.

"Come on girls. Let me go." Kakashi whined. Saara, Kerii and I looked at each other.

"The tree?" I asked.

"The tree!" Kerii and Saara agreed. Saara and I sat on Kakashi's back hanging onto him while Kerii teleported us once more. Naruto, Neji, Ino and Hinata looked on in shock when we appeared before them with the silver haired jounin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelped. We ignored him and tied another rope to Kakashi's feet. Kerii and I jumped up into the tree with the other end of the rope before jumping off the other side to the ground. As we did so Kakashi was hauled up underneath the branch. Kerii and I quickly tied the other end of the rope to the tree, making Kakashi dangle upside down with his hands behind his back.

"Take that you pervert!" we yelled up at him when we were done.

"Can't you take a joke? Get me down!" Kakashi said.

"No! You're gonna stay there until we get back!" I yelled.

"And if you don't want me to tell Iruka-nii, your ass had better still be up there when we get back!" Kerii threatened. Kakashi paled at that and nodded.

"I'll be here!" he promised. Naruto and Ino burst out laughing while Hinata snickered a little and Neji shook his head.

"Hmph...pussy whipped and he's not even straight..." Neji commented. Kakashi lifted his head to look at the brunette.

"Shup you!" he snapped. Kerii, Saara and I teleported away to Ichiraku's where we had sensed Yamato would be. Sure enough he was there talking to Genma and Izumo.

"Sensei we caught all of them." Kerii stated as we went in. Yamato looked over at us.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Tied to the tree at the training grounds." Saara told him.

"Okay, let's see how you did." Yamato said.

"Bye Gennie, Imo-kun!" Saara and I stated before walking away with Yamato. Soon we were entering the training grounds. As we began to get close to the tree Yamato noticed there were not four people tied up but five.

"What the hell? Why do you have five people? I said only four!" he ranted.

"But sensei..." I tried. Yamato shook his head.

"You had better hope who ever it is has a sense of humor." he stated as he got closer to the tree. Once he reached it he looked up to apologize but stopped when he saw who it was. Shaking his head once more he let out a big sigh.

"What did you do to piss them off this time?" he asked. Kakashi just grinned.

"Can I get down now?" he asked.

"I don't know why you didn't in the first place." Yamato mused. Kakashi looked at us waiting for us to say anything. Kerii shook her head and he blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. With that Saara and I untied the rope and lowered him to the ground before cutting the ropes that bound his feet and hands. He rolled onto his back near Yamato and stayed there, closing his eye.

"You're never gonna learn are you?" asked Yamato. Kakashi opened his eye to look at him.

"Nope." he retorted.

"Sensei will you please explain what is going on here?" asked Ino. Yamato turned his attention back to the ones tied to the tree.

"This was a training exercise for the girls to work on their teamwork. They had to work together to kidnap the four of you." he explained.

"But why did you choose us?" Naruto asked. Yamato motioned for us to come forward.

"I didn't choose who they kidnapped. They did...as a team." he said. Kerii, Saara and I went to the tree and untied them before helping them to their feet.

"No hard feelings guys?" we asked nervously. Neji and Naruto looked at each other before turning to the girls.

"No...no hard feelings. But next time be a little easier on the neck, huh Kerii?" Ino asked with a laugh. Neji raised a brow.

"They knocked you out? That's how they got you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Ino said.

"What about you Hinata?" Yamato asked.

"Saara and Jesshika...they transformed into Naruto and Kiba wearing nothing but shorts." Hinata replied. Naruto whirled on us.

"How the hell do you know what Kiba and I look like in just shorts?" he demanded.

"Duh Naruto, we used to stay the night with you and Kiba all the time." I said.

"Oh yeah...I forgot..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"How'd they manage to get you Neji?" asked Ino. Neji's face turned red and he looked away. Everyone else turned to us.

"What did you do?" asked Hinata.

"We kissed him." Saara said.

"You...kissed him?" Yamato asked.

"Right in front of Gai-sensei, Lee and Tenten too." Kerii said with a smirk. Ino and Hinata looked shocked.

"In front of Tenten? Are you out of your minds?" Ino yelled.

"We told her we were sorry." I said.

"It wasn't like we kissed him on the lips or anything. Besides, Jessie-chan was supposed to marry him anyway." Saara stated. Yamato stepped up between all of us.

"You three pass on your teamwork. Good job. Training is finished for the day so you're free to go." he said.

"Seriously? We're done?" Kerii asked. Yamato nodded.

"Hai seriously. As for the rest of you thank you for your time with this." he said. Naruto walked up and put his arms around me and Saara.

"No problem. Now I missed lunch and I'm hungry. Wanna get some ramen?" he asked. Saara, Kerii and I turned a little green, remembering the bowl of ramen we had gotten earlier.

"We'll pass on the ramen." I said.

"How about a salad instead?" Saara suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto agreed. With a small wave we began to walk back towards the village. Looking back over our shoulders we yelled to the others.

"Come on you guys!" we yelled.

"Oh! Wait for me!" Hinata yelled back as she raced to catch up to us, Ino not very far behind. Neji and Kerii looked at each other.

"Might as well go. We missed lunch." Kerii mused.

"I agree." Neji said. They both ran to catch up to the rest of us who were laughing and fooling around. We all stopped and turned around when we noticed Yamato wasn't with us.

"Sensei are you coming or what?" we yelled. Yamato shook his head slightly before letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah I'm coming. I'm coming." he said before running up to where we were. Once we were all together we headed back into the village, arm in arm all the way.

**A/N: ****This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! I appreciate all the reviews I have received so far! ****$3000 yen is equivalent to $34. ****Arigatou!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. **

A few days later Jesshika and Saara were on their way back from Katabami Kinzan Village**(1)** where they delivered a scroll with Hidan and Deidara. It was their first mission as Konoha shinobi. On their way back they met up with Baki, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Both groups stopped in their tracks upon seeing each other. Saara and I looked at each other.

"Shit!" we both yelled. We grabbed Deidara and Hidan by the arm and pulled them away, going around the three siblings, merely nodding at Baki.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" demanded Kankuro.

"Home." I answered over my shoulder, neither Saara or I slowing down. We continued to walk away until we heard Kankuro and Gaara yell behind us.

"We knew you were cheating on us the whole time!" Kankuro yelled.

"Kankuro!" yelled Baki.

"Yeah, you'd wrap your skinny legs around anybody if given the chance!" Gaara sneered. Saara, Hidan, Deidara and I stopped dead in our tracks, slowly turning around.

"What the hell did you just say?" Saara growled out.

"Our legs aren't that skinny!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Yeah they wrap around their waists nicely!" Saara added.

"Fucking whores!" Kankuro stated. Saara and I were both visibly shaking from being so pissed off. Hidan and Deidara stepped in front of us.

"How dare you fucking talk to them like that!" Hidan snapped. Gaara rounded on Hidan.

"It's none of your business so stay out of it!" he replied.

"The hell it isn't, un!" Deidara yelled back. Kankuro stepped forward his fists clenched at his sides.

"If it wasn't for you kidnapping them she would have been my wife!" he shouted as he ran forward and punched Hidan in the mouth knocking him down. Saara and I looked at each other stunned. I ran to Hidan and knelt down next to him before looking up at Kankuro.

"Their kidnapping us had nothing to do with me not being your wife, Kankuro!" I yelled.

"It was your own fault for jumping to conclusions." Saara spat out.

"I told you both that you morons!" Temari stated. Hidan slowly got to his feet before rushing Kankuro and tackling him to the ground. They rolled around in the dirt for a few minutes before Hidan finally got the upper hand and punched Kankuro once again. Gaara ran over to Hidan to pull him off of his brother.

"Oh no you don't, un!" Deidara stated as he dashed in between Gaara and the others, preventing him from interfering.

"Get out of my way!" growled Gaara as he threw a punch at the blonde. Deidara ducked out of the way and threw a punch of his own. Baki stepped forward but Temari held her arm out if front of him, stopping him.

"Temari?" he said questioningly.

"They need to work this out on their own." Temari stated. Baki turned his attention back to the fighting in progress. He knew she was right. They had to work this out on their own.

"Stop it! Dammit stop it!" Saara and I cried. They ignored us and continued to trade blows back and forth with each other. Kankuro managed to kick Hidan off of him and quickly jumped away. As soon as Hidan was on his feet again Kankuro charged at him with his fist raised. He took another swing at the silver haired ninja but Hidan jumped away just in time, landing a kick of his own to the ninja's stomach causing him to double over. Gaara kept trying to land hit after hit on Deidara but missed. Deidara did a front flip over the redhead when he ran towards him. Landing smoothly in the sand Deidara reached his hands into his clay pouches. Saara saw him out of the corner of her eye and yelled to him.

"Deidara no! Don't!" she shouted. Deidara paused, his hands still in his pouches. Saara ran up to him grabbing his arm and stepping in between them.

"Please don't do this, Dei! Don't kill him!" she pleaded as tears began to slip down her cheeks. Deidara looked from her to Gaara and back. Noticing her tears he removed his hands from the pouches, without any clay at all. He looked over then to where Hidan and Kankuro were. He was shocked to see Jesshika holding Hidan back away from Kankuro, who was kneeling in the sand trying to catch his breath. Gaara stared in confusion at the two kunoichi.

"Why?" he asked looking at Saara.

"Because we love them, Gaara." Saara said gently.

"What about them?" Gaara said looking Deidara in the eyes.

"We love them too. Very much, un." Deidara replied. Kankuro stood up from the sand and went to stand by his brother.

"How could you love them? What about me and Gaara?" he asked.

"I don't know; we just do. We still have feelings for you but we'll never be together again." I said. Kankuro hung his head down, a sad expression on his face.

"Not even as friends?" he asked quietly.

"We can still be friends, but you have to accept we are with other people now." Saara said. Kankuro and Gaara looked at the two former Akatsuki members.

"I don't know if we can do that right now." Gaara stated.

"We're not asking you to be best friends with them, Gaara." Saara informed him.

"Just that one day you could hopefully think of them as friends, like you used to with Saara and I." I said.

"You will always be our friends." Kankuro stated. Baki and Temari walked up to us silently. Temari looked between her brothers and Hidan and Deidara.

"As long as you love my best friends, we have no problems." she said with a smile as she reached her hand out to them. Hidan and Deidara shook her hand in turn, then did the same as Baki held his hand out. Gaara and Kankuro stared at their sister and squad leader. Gaara shook his head and held his hand out as well.

"We will call this a truce for now." he said as he shook hands with Deidara.

"Agreed, un." Deidara said. Kankuro gaped at his brother in surprise before sighing and holding out his own hand to Hidan, who shook it.

"Take care of her." Kankuro stated looking away.

"With my life." Hidan promised. Gaara looked back and forth between the two men before turning to Kankuro.

"Lets go." he said before walking off towards Baki and Temari who were waiting for him. Kankuro turned to us.

"You know I still love you." he told me quietly. I gave him a small smile.

"I know you do." I said. Saara and I linked arms with Hidan and Deidara before leaving to go back to Konoha. As we were walking back we noticed Deidara and Hidan were both limping.

"Kami you're hurt!" Saara yelped. We took them over to a small area where there was a decent amount of shade.

"Girls we're fine, un." Deidara tried to reassure us.

"We can fucking walk back no problems." Hidan added.

"Just let us check you over." I said. Hidan and Deidara grumbled a bit but let us check them over anyway. Once we were satisfied that it was nothing major we set off for Konoha once again. We made it back to the village late the next day and reported to Tsunade.

"I see you made it back. How did it go?" she asked.

"No problems at all." said Saara.

"Good. File your report with Iruka and go home. Dismissed." Tsunade said. The four of us bowed to her before walking back out. Tsunade immediately noticed the two men were limping.

"Freeze! Why are you two limping?" she demanded to know. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other and paled before turning back around to face the hokage.

"We...uh...just got into a little fight on the way back. No big deal, un." Deidara stated vaguely.

"Explain." Tsunade commanded with her arms crossed over her chest while glaring at us.

"We got insulted by a couple of ninjas." I said.

"Hidan and Deidara were just trying to defend our honor." Saara added.

"Is that true?" asked Tsunade skeptically.

"Yes ma'am." Hidan said, careful not to swear around the hokage.

"Then I thank you for that. You are off for the next few days. Dismissed." Tsunade said once again. We all bowed once more and hurried out of the tower back to our homes. Saara helped Deidara to his home and I went with Hidan back to his place.

"Why don't you sit down and I will get you some tea?" I suggested as I helped Hidan to the couch.

"Jessie-chan you don't fucking need to fuss over me. I've been hurt worse than this before." Hidan stated with a smile. I planted my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Well that was before you had someone to take care of you. You might as well get used to it." I deadpanned. Hidan reached out and grabbed my arm before yanking me into his lap.

"Hidan!" I yelped in surprise. He laughed before pulling me tight against him, gently cupping my chin and kissing me. I leaned into the kiss deepening it. Hidan slowly slid his tongue along my bottom lip before nipping it with his teeth, causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth exploring every inch of it. Our tongues danced together until the need for air became too great and we broke apart, panting slightly. I looked into his eyes and I could see the pure love he had for me.

"I love you, Hidan." I said.

"I fucking love you, too." he replied as he ran his hands up my sides. I pulled back before taking his vest and shirt off, flinging them across the room. Placing both hands on his chest I gently pushed him down onto the cushions.

"Jessie-chan?" he said questioningly. I shook my head before gliding my hands lightly up his stomach and across his chest, eliciting a small moan from his lips. He moaned louder when I bent forward and kissed a trail from his navel, dipping my tongue into it, up to his now hard nipples, gently biting each one in turn. He threw his head back against the arm when I moved from his chest to his neck where I lightly bit that as well. He wrapped his arms around me before bringing my head up meet his lips. We kissed passionately until we needed to break apart for air once more. I slid down his chest until I was kneeling in between his legs. He had a surprised look on his face when I reached my hand down inside the waistband of his pants, lightly stroking his member.

"Kami!" he said as I continued to stroke his length until it grew hard. Suddenly he reached down and pulled my hand from his pants. I looked up at him curiously as he sat up. He quickly got off the couch and swept me up into his arms.

"Hidan?" I said quizzically. He said nothing as he carried me down the hall into his bedroom before standing me on my feet in front of him. Reaching his hand up he caressed my face before removing my vest and shirt.

"Fucking beautiful." he whispered as he continued to slowly remove my clothes, kissing everywhere he revealed bare skin until I was completely naked and blushing. I looked away embarrassed until he turned my head back to look at him.

"Don't fucking look away. You're even more beautiful than I fucking imagined." he said. Tears sprang to my eyes at that and he picked me up once again before lowering me gently onto his bed, kissing the tears away as he did so. He wasted no time in crawling on top of me kissing, nipping and sucking on my neck before biting it in the same way I did to him, marking me as his.

"Ooh mmmm..." I moaned out. He ran his hands down to my hips before going back up to cup my breast. He licked a trail from my neck to my other breast, flicking his tongue across the nipple while pinching the other one between his fingers. He moved up to kiss me again before sliding down so he was kneeling in between my thighs. Our eyes met as he slid one finger inside me and working it in and out.

"Mmm...that feels...soo good." I moaned. I moaned even louder and gripped his hair when he lowered his head to lap at my clitoris while still moving his fingers. Hidan smiled and began to move faster, setting a steady rhythm until I could take no more.

"Hidan...I'm gonna..." I panted while the familiar tightening grew. Suddenly he withdrew his fingers and looked up. I groaned at the loss and looked at him in confusion for a moment. He smirked at me a little before speaking.

"Not just fucking yet." he said softly as he removed his pants. Sitting up I slid to the edge of the bed and grabbed his now exposed throbbing cock. I smiled at him before flicking my tongue across the tip making him moan. He jumped in surprise when I suddenly closed my mouth over the head and began to bob up and down. He groaned again and tangled his hands in my hair.

"Jessie-chan...oh Kami...Jessie-chan..." he moaned while throwing his head back in pure pleasure. I worked my head up and down over his cock, taking it as deeply as I could at times. His panting got heavier and faster and I knew he would cum soon so with one final bob I let go of his member with a loud pop. He looked down at me eyebrow raised.

"Fair is fair." I smirked at him. He growled low in his throat before picking me up and tossing us both back onto the bed.

"You little fucking tease." he said with a chuckle. I laughed lightly until he was once again on top of me, kissing me senseless. We began to touch each other anywhere we could never breaking the kiss. My body was hot and ready for him.

"Hidan...please..." I panted out once we broke apart for air. His propped himself up on his arms to look me in the eyes.

"Are you fucking sure?" he wanted to know.

"Hai." I said simply. Never breaking eye contact Hidan slid down until our bodies were aligned. My body began to tingle with anticipation while he hovered just outside my entrance. With one swift movement he entered me, filling me with his length. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly while he waited for me to adjust to his size. With a nod from me he began to thrust in and out slowly, not wanting to rush it. We got into a rhythm that seemed to last forever. I began to feel the familiar tightening in my body once again as I fought to hold on longer.

"Hidan please." I moaned . He sped up the rhythm until I finally arched against him and cried out.

"Hi...Hidan!" I cried. Soon after Hidan found his own release while he uttered my name.

"Jesshika!" he yelled. He held himself up so he would not crush me with his weight. We looked into each other's eyes once more before he allowed himself to slip out of me, making me moan once more. He rolled to the side pulling me with him, cuddling together in silence. Soon the silence was broken.

"I love you so fucking much, Jesshika." Hidan stated. I rolled over so I was facing him.

"I love you too, Hida-kun." I told him softly. After kissing for a few more minutes I pulled away and sat up, covering myself with the thin sheet I had been laying on.

"Where are you going?" Hidan asked.

"I have to go. Gennie probably knows I'm home by now." I stated quietly. I did not want to leave his side just yet but it was for the best for now. Hidan simply nodded as he pulled on his pants once again.

"I wish you could fucking stay with me." he said softly.

"I do too." I stated. We quickly got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Suddenly Hidan came up to me and pulled me close.

"Fucking move in with me." he said. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Seriously?" I said stepping away and turning around. He nodded.

"I love you and I want to fucking spend the rest of my life with you." he said.

"You...do?" I said in disbelief.

"Hai. I don't have a fucking ring yet but marry me?" asked Hidan.

"Hidan...I...yes of course I will!" I yelped. Tears sprang to my eyes once again as I threw myself into his waiting arms. He swung me around in a circle happily until we heard a noise behind us.

"Ahem..." a male voice said. Quickly stopping Hidan set me down before moving in front of me protectively. We were relieved to see it was Deidara and Saara. They both just stared at us like we were on an experimental drug made by Orochimaru. Hidan and I looked at each other blushing and started laughing nervously.

"How...long have you been standing there?" I asked from behind Hidan. Saara raised a brow at me and smirked.

"Long enough to notice the love bites on your necks." she stated. My hand instantly flew to my neck as my face turned even redder. Noticing my obvious discomfort Saara sighed.

"Well anyway what is all the excitement about?" Thankful for the subject change I answered easily.

"Hidan asked me to marry him and I said yes!" I squealed.

"That's great, Nee-chan!" Saara cried glomping the brunette.

"Finally got the balls to ask, un?" Deidara remarked. Hidan glared at him for a moment.

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara." he stated with a smirk. Deidara and Saara started laughing at his expression before the mood turned serious.

"What did you need anyway?" I asked Saara.

"We came to tell you that we had better be going home. It's already all over the village that we're back." Saara replied. It was too late as just then Genma and Izumo walked into the room.

"There you are! We were wondering why...what's going on?" asked Genma as he and Izumo noticed the guilty looks on everyone's faces.

"Nothing is going on, Genma! We just got back and Hidan and Dei are hurt." Saara stated.

"We were trying to get them to sit down so we can tend to them." I added.

"If you're hurt sit your asses down!" Izumo commanded. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other and quickly sat at the table.

"Make sure they stay there while we go get the first aid kits." Saara said as she grabbed me by the arm and yanked me upstairs. As soon as we were out of earshot I turned on Saara.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at her.

"You want Genma or Imo-kun to see your neck? We can cover up the one on Hidan's neck." Saara said. She dug into her ninja pouch and handed me a tube of concealer.

"Thanks." I said as I quickly put it on. A few minutes later we were back downstairs with two first aid kits and we quickly got to work. Saara wrapped one of Deidara's hands while I covered Hidan's neck with gauze so Izumo and Genma wouldn't see the bright purple bruise.

"So how did your mission go?" asked Izumo as he and Genma watched us.

"It went fine." Saara said.

"No problems." I added. Genma quirked a brow at us.

"No problems, huh? Then how did Deidara and Hidan get hurt?" he asked. We all looked at each other before turning back to them.

"We...uh...ran into some other ninjas on the way back..." Saara trailed off.

"Who was it?" asked Genma.

"Kankuro and Gaara." I answered quietly. Izumo looked at Deidara and Hidan in shock.

"You got in a fight with the Kazekage and his brother?" he yelped.

"Kankuro fucking started it. He and Gaara fucking insulted your sisters." Hidan stated with a low growl.

"We had to defend their honor, un!" Deidara added.

"Wait till I get my hands on Kankuro..." Genma said angrily. I went over to him and touched his arm, making him look down at me.

"It's alright, Genma. Everything is fine with them now...or will be soon." I told him.

"What do you mean?" asked Izumo.

"Gaara and Kankuro know we didn't cheat on them while we were gone. They agreed to a truce with Hidan and Deidara." Saara explained.

"Well that's good...isn't it?" asked Izumo.

"Yes, especially now..." Saara trailed off.

"Why's that?" asked Genma curiously. Hidan stood up and went to stand in front of Genma but a hand on his arm stopped him. Looking back he saw me staring at him nervously. He gave me a reassuring smile before turning back to my brother.

"I fucking asked your sister to marry me and she fucking said yes. Is that gonna be a fucking problem?" he asked, never averting his eyes from Genma's. Izumo looked at Hidan in shock before turning his gaze to Genma.

"Is that what you want?" asked Genma looking at me.

"Yes, very much. I love him Gennie." I replied softly. After a few minutes Genma let out a sigh.

"As long as it is what she wants, then I have no problem with it. Welcome to the family, Hidan." he said. Squealing in delight, I leapt into my brother's arms and hugged him tight. He laughed and hugged me back before I let go and returned to my fiance. Izumo stood up as well and moved towards us.

"I think this calls for a celebration. How about going out to eat and then hitting the club after?" he suggested. Saara and I looked at each other.

"RAMEN!" we cried in unison. Genma and Izumo looked at us and let out yet another sigh.

"No I meant real food..." Izumo stated.

"No fair!" Saara and I whined. Hidan and Deidara wrapped their arms around us while chuckling.

"We'll take you for ramen tomorrow, okay, un?" asked Deidara. Saara and I exchanged glances.

"Oh alright." we relented. We left the house after arguing and finally deciding on BBQ for dinner. As we were led to our booth we ran into Asuma and the other members of his team who were on their way out.

"Don't you two live on ramen? Changing your routine is so troublesome." Shikamaru stated with a smirk.

"Shut up, Shika! We eat more than just ramen and you know it." we said in unison with a laugh.

"But seriously what brings you here?" Asuma asked.

"It's a celebration." Izumo said.

"A celebration?" Choji said confused.

"Hidan and Jesshika's engagement." Genma clarified.

"Oh cool!" Ino squealed as she glomped me. I started laughing when she released me and glomped Hidan as well.

"Congratulations, kiddo." Asuma said smiling at me.

"Thanks, Asuma-sensei." I replied. Saara walked up and touched my arm.

"We better go. We still have the club to hit after." she reminded.

"You're going to the club? The rest of the rookies are gonna be there too." Choji said.

"Then we'll see you there, un." Deidara said.

"Count on it." Ino replied with a grin. Deidara gave them a simple nod as he led me and the others to our booth.

"You do realize Ino is going to tell everyone, right?" I said.

"Everyone will know before we even get to the club tonight." Izumo said.

"That's our Ino for ya!" Saara stated with a laugh as we all joined in. Soon our waitress came to take our orders and we settled in to wait for the food to arrive.

**A/N: Katabami Kinzan is a village in the River Country. ****This is a work in progress. Let me know what you think! I appreciate all the reviews I have received so far! Arigatou!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. YourAngelOfChaos is the owner of Kerii. I'm soo sorry it took so long to update this! I got sidetracked by a new Bleach fic I am currently working on as well. I hope you enjoy! **

After we had gotten our fill of BBQ we left the restaurant and headed to the club to continue celebrating. Club Shuriken was packed, but we managed to get in rather quickly. Walking towards the back, we sat at our usual booth. It wasn't long before we were surrounded by our friends.

"Congratulations!" they called out as they smiled at us. Obviously Ino had managed to tell everyone in the short amount of time.

"Thanks, guys!" I yelled out above the music. It was really thumping and had a good beat. Ino reached down and grabbed my hand, yanking me out of the booth.

"Let's dance!" she cried as she pulled me towards the dance floor. I reached back and grabbed Saara's arm, dragging her with me.

"Yikes!" Saara yelped. The guys just laughed as we joined Hinata, Kerii and Tenten on the dance floor. The beat of the music picked up as the song California Gurls **(1) **began to play.

Once on the dance floor we all began swinging our hips along with the beat of the music. Saara and I began to run our hands down our sides slowly and back up. The others followed our lead. We dipped down slowly to the ground before coming back up and tossing our hair from side to side as the chorus picked up. Once we got more into the song I was grinding with Saara who had Kerii grinding behind her. I was certain I had spotted at least three nose bleeds from the people watching us; Hinata and Tenten were also grinding their hips together. When the song said put your hands up we threw our hands into the air while swaying to the beat. Saara and I ended up with our backs pressed together as we dipped as low as we could without throwing the other off balance then coming back up to toss our hair around again as we sang along with the song. We simply grinded some more during the rap part of the song, then went back to the hip swaying when it was over. We danced like that until the song faded out. As the last strains of the music died away, we all went back to our booth to sit down. We could see a few of the guys hurriedly wiping the blood from their noses as they watched us.

"Something wrong, guys?" Saara smirked as she looked at them.

"Nn...no, no." Naruto stuttered.

"Umm...lets get drinks. What's everyone want?" Kiba said hurriedly getting up. Naruto and Sasuke jumped up as well.

"Mike's Black Cherry Lemonade, please." I said.

"Bud Light." Genma ordered.

"Capt. Morgan's straight up!" Hidan stated.

"Twisted tea for me!" Saara giggled.

"Bring me a Scotch, un." Deidara said.

"I'll have a Corona." Izumo told them. They took the others orders as well, making Shikamaru and Lee help them get it. After they came back and passed out all the drinks they clinked them together.

"KANPAI!" they shouted before knocking them back. After the first couple rounds, Lee was designated the bartender's friend as he was the only one still sober enough to get drinks. They continued drinking and dancing late into the night, until they were told it was last call. Lee and all the sensei tried to take the glasses and bottles away from the drunken shinobi at the table.

"Last call guys!" Kakashi shouted over the drunken yelling. Everyone looked at each other before grabbing their drinks and standing up.

"Get your hands off of this glass! Last call my ass!" we sang out before collapsing back into the seats laughing hysterically. Kakashi looked at the other sensei with a smirk.

"Good thing Iruka took pictures. They ain't gonna remember this tomorrow." he stated. Asuma looked over at the silver haired jounin.

"It IS tomorrow. It's friggen one-thirty in the morning!" he said.

"You know what I meant!" Kakashi said, eyebrow raised.

"Should we not be getting them home?" asked Lee.

"A most youthful idea, Lee!" Gai shouted happily.

"Alright everyone, grab a drunk and lets go." Iruka stated. Kurenai shook her head and hauled Hinata and Tenten to their feet while Anko grabbed Ino and Kerii. Asuma shook his head as he grabbed Shikamaru and Choji. Gai had his hands full with Neji and Shino while Kakashi was trying to subdue Naruto and Sasuke. Lee was helping Kiba and Sai out of the booth while Iruka and Yamato took a hold of Genma and Izumo, leaving Hidan and Deidara in the booth with Saara and Jesshika.

"What about them?" asked Iruka.

"Once we get moving those two will follow us. Hidan and Deidara will probably follow them." Yamato stated trying to keep Izumo upright. They headed out of the club with a simple nod to the bartender. Lee had already paid for all the drinks before they started rounding them up.

"Hey...wai...wait! Where...where ya...go...going?" I slurred out as I stumbled behind my sensei.

"It is time to go home." Lee said. Yamato simply shook his head.

"No point in talking to either one of them, Lee. They wouldn't be able to tell you from a training dummy at this point." he said. Lee looked at him curiously while struggling to keep hold of Kiba and Sai. As I followed them, Saara joined me along with Hidan and Deidara.

"Jess...Jessshika...where we...goin no...now?" Saara asked.

"Ho...home." I replied with a laugh. Hidan stumbled up to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Home...sounds like a...good ide...idea." he said, trying to sound seductive but it came out slurred. Deidara and Saara were stumbling behind the rest of the group, laughing like crazy and singing a non-coherent song. Genma looked over at Iruka, who had his arm around him trying to help him walk.

"You gonna take me home, big boy?" he shouted, catching the attention of the other sensei. Iruka's face turned bright red and he began to sputter like mad.

"Genma! Now...now...behave yourself!...And get your hand off my ass!" he yelled at the senbon chewing brunette. The other sensei burst out laughing at that.

"I think we better hurry and get the drunks home." Asuma stated.

"Yes, please!" Iruka cried while trying to pry Genma's hand off his butt once again. Everyone split up, taking their respective drunks back to their homes, leaving Yamato and Iruka to deal with Hidan, Deidara, the Shiranui siblings and the Kamizuki siblings. Since the club was closer to Genma and Izumo's homes they decided to go there first. Yamato had to keep yelling at Saara, Deidara, Hidan and me to behave while struggling with Izumo. Iruka had enough problems with Genma, who repeatedly grabbed the chuunin's ass and giggled happily. Iruka sighed in relief when they appeared in front of Genma's home. Yamato waited while Iruka wrestled Genma up the steps and inside the house. Once he got him inside, Iruka laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. As soon as Genma's head hit the soft pillow he was out like a light. Iruka left the house as quickly as possible, closing the door behind him. He stopped in his tracks at the scene before him. Hidan and Deidara were sitting on the ground cat-calling while Saara and I grinded together to the music only we could hear. Yamato was trying to pull us apart but we latched onto him and began to grind against him. Iruka looked around only to see Izumo sitting in a wooden cage, yelling to Yamato to leave us alone.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Iruka asked. Yamato swung his head around to look at him.

"Never mind that! Grab one of them!" he yelled. Iruka quickly ran down the steps and pulled me off of the jounin. I spun around in his arms and smiled.

"Dance with me!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body close to his. Iruka's face turned bright red as he looked at Yamato.

"Can we go now?" he asked, embarrassedly. Yamato wrapped his arm around Saara's slim waist and turned to Iruka.

"Aren't you going to take her inside?" he asked, indicating me.

"I don't wanna go inside! I wanna go home with Hidan!" I whined, tightening my grip on Iruka.

"Fucking someone say my name?" Hidan asked as he and Deidara got to their feet.

"Hida-kun! Dei-kun!" Saara and I yelped. We let go of Yamato and Iruka and ran to the guys.

"We're gonna...walk home!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around Hidan's neck.

"Exactly how do you plan on getting home?" Yamato asked incredulously as he removed the wood cage from around Izumo. Saara and Deidara stopped in front of him as they walked by. Saara smiled at her sensei.

"We may be drunk but we are skilled in the art of stumbling home!" she replied. Yamato raised a brow at her disbelievingly. He was stunned when Saara suddenly stood on tip-toe and licked the side of his face slowly. Yamato simply stared after her as she skipped away pulling Deidara behind her. Snapping out of it, he turned bright red and he wiped the side of his face while shaking his head.

"Damn women!" he muttered under his breath.

"Never mind that! Izumo is getting away!" Iruka informed him. Yamato turned to look only to see Izumo stumbling back towards the club. He ran towards the drunken man and grabbed him around the waist, leading him back towards his home.

"Now where did Hidan and Jesshika get off to?" Yamato sighed looking around.

"They're going home." Iruka pointed out. Yamato looked towards the house next to Genma's and watched as Hidan and I disappeared into it.

"Thank Kami! Lets get these ones home so we can call it a night." Yamato said. With a nod, Iruka went to stand beside Izumo, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and helping Yamato to take him home. Deidara and Saara followed behind the three men, bypassing Deidara's home and continuing towards Saara's. Yamato took Izumo inside and lay him on the couch, not wanting to bother with the stairs. He threw a blanket over him and started to walk away when he felt a hand grab his pant leg.

"What? You're not gonna give me a good night kiss? I always get one before I go to sleep!" Izumo cried.

"Just go to sleep, Izumo." Yamato said as he pulled away.

"BUT I WANT A NIGHT NIGHT KISS!" Izumo shouted.

"Izumo, quiet down!" Yamato hissed.

"Kotetsu? Tettie-san! I wanna kiss!" Izumo kept shouting. Yamato tried everything he could think of to make the man stop yelling but nothing worked. Sighing, he looked around to make sure no one was watching and quickly kissed Izumo on the cheek. Once it registered he got his kiss, Izumo stopped yelling, closed his eyes and passed out. Yamato shook his head and left the house shutting the door firmly behind him. He looked confused when he saw Iruka standing next to Saara and Deidara.

"What is he doing here? And Saara get your butt in the house." Yamato said.

"I'm staying at Dei-dei's!" Saara said happily. Deidara wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's right, un!" Deidara agreed stepping forward.

"Well, you live that way!" Yamato said exasperated, pointing towards Deidara's house.

"Oooh yeaaaah, un!" Deidara giggled as he led Saara away from the two men. Iruka and Yamato sighed in relief.

"Ready to go home?" Iruka asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. Remind me to never have kids, will ya?" Yamato said with a shake of his head. Iruka just laughed at the jounin as they both disappeared in a poof of smoke. Saara and Deidara stumbled down the street until they reached his house. Deidara stumbled up the steps while Saara laughed at him. She went to his side to help him and as she pulled him the rest of the way up the stairs, Deidara tripped and fell against her. They fell back against the door and it popped open, making them fall inside.

"Haha just fall in why don't ya?" Saara laughed as the blonde fell on top of her. Deidara grinned at her before crawling up her body and latching onto her neck, kissing, licking, and biting lightly. Saara wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair as she did so.

"Oooo...mhmmm..." she moaned as Deidara bit a particularly sensitive spot. Coming to her senses, she tapped Deidara on the back, gaining his attention. He let go of her neck and looked up into her eyes.

"What is it? Want me to stop?" he asked.

"Hell no! You need to get inside!" Saara exclaimed.

"That's what I'm trying to do..." Deidara trailed off as Saara whacked him in the head.

"That's not what I mean!" Saara laughed. Deidara chuckled and rolled off her, getting to his feet. He reached down and pulled her up to stand next to him. He kicked his foot out and slammed the door shut before pulling Saara into his arms crushing his lips against hers. He nipped her bottom lip until she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. Deidara wasted no time in darting his tongue into her warm mouth exploring every inch of it. She tasted of strawberries and honey. Soon they broke apart for air and panting, stared into each other's eyes. Deidara smirked at the brunette as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder roughly, carrying her into the kitchen. With his free arm he swiped everything off the top of the table before dropping Saara none to gently onto it. Deidara moved to stand between her legs and immediately latched onto her neck once again as Saara unzipped his vest, pushing it off his shoulders onto the floor. Saara ran her hands under his fishnet shirt lightly brushing her nails across his hard nipples before raking her nails down his chest.

"Mmhmm..." Deidara moaned against her neck. He pulled away long enough to remove his shirt and reached up to pull Saara's off as well, exposing her creamy white breasts. He wasted no time in removing her bra and latching onto one rosy red nub, biting it lightly. Saara arched against him as shivers of pleasure ran through her. She ran her hands through his long blonde locks, pulling his hair out of the ponytail as she went. As he switched to her other waiting nipple she moaned and tugged on his hair.

"Dei..." Saara moaned. She released her hold on his hair as he pulled away from her breasts. Lowering her hands down, she grabbed Deidara's fishnet shirt and yanked on it hard, causing it to rip slightly. Smirking, Saara took a firmer hold on the shirt and yanked harder, completely ripping the fishnet right off him. Saara slid off the table and knelt down in front of the blonde, grazing her fingers across his front as she went. Deidara jumped as a small shock was felt through the ever tightening pants. Saara took the zipper and slowly pulled it down, inch by aching inch, making Deidara groan. She slipped her hand in encircling his hard length, pulling it free of the restrictive material. Deidara hissed as the cool air hit his throbbing member. Saara leaned forward and licked the mushroom head slowly, swirling her tongue around it before blowing lightly across it. Deidara gasped at the sensation then groaned as she took his entire length into her hot mouth. As she began to bob her head up and down the shaft he tangled his fingers into her hair while throwing his head back in ecstasy. Saara pulled back releasing his erection from her moist cavern with an audible 'pop'. Deidara looked down at the brunette questioningly. She smiled up at him as she slid his pants off his hips letting them pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them kicking them away across the room, to stand in front of her completely naked. As she leaned forward to take him into her mouth once again Deidara reached down and pulled her to her feet before grabbing her pants and yanking them down. He gripped her tiny waist and picked her up, dropping her onto the table once again before roughly removing the offending material from her legs, along with her underwear. He pushed her back so she was laying flat on the table before taking her legs and wrapping them around his shoulders. He kneeled down and began to lap wildly at her shaven opening while reaching up with his hands and massaging her breasts. While he was busy tending to her clit his hands were busy nipping and sucking on her taut nipples, making Saara arch her back.

"Oh Ka...Kami!" she cried out. Saara almost sat upright as all at once Deidara bit down on her clit while his hands did the same to her nipples. As the mouths in his hands abused the red buds, Deidara darted his tongue into her wet heat flicking it in and out. He continued to flick his tongue against her as her body began to tense up.

"Dei...I...can't..." Saara panted out. Deidara sped up his rapid pace until Saara cried out with the force of her orgasm, soaking Deidara's face with her juices. Deidara wasted no time in standing up, grabbing her ankles and yanking her towards him impaling her on his member. He didn't bother to wait for her orgasm to subside.

"So...tight!" Deidara groaned before pulling out and thrusting back in hard. Saara wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to pound into her relentlessly. He couldn't control himself as he continued to abuse the brunette. The combined feeling of her silken walls on his hard member and the sounds coming from her hot mouth were driving him insane.

"Ohhhhh...fuuuuuckkkkkk...meeeee." Saara moaned out, driving the blonde bomber to the edge. He could tell he was getting close so he leaned forward and yanked Saara upright, grabbing her ass for support and lifting her off the table. Saara wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to thrust into her. Deidara walked forward a bit, slamming Saara up against the wall, using it to help support her.

"Dei...so...close!" Saara moaned out.

"I'm...gonna...EXPLODE!" Deidara panted. Saara threw her head back as her second orgasm engulfed her.

"DEIDARA!" Saara cried out.

"SAARA!" Deidara shouted as her silken walls clamped down hard on Deidara's throbbing member, causing him to release his seed into her. Deidara thrust a few more times as they rode out their orgasms together. As they came down from their high, Deidara collapsed against the brunette panting hard. Saara twirled his hair around her fingers as she tried to catch her breath. They looked up at the same time, meeting each other's gaze.

"I love you, Dei-kun." Saara said breathlessly. Deidara smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I love you too, Saara-chan, un." he replied. Saara whimpered a little as he allowed himself to slip out of her. Kissing her once more he walked out of the kitchen and took her upstairs to his room where he climbed into his bed, never letting go of the woman in his arms. He covered them up with a thin blanket before wrapping his arms around her. They both closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep, both having a contented smile on their faces.

A little after noon that same day Saara, Deidara, Hidan, Genma and I were gathered at Izumo's house. We six hungover ninjas were groaning and holding our heads as we sat together at the dining room table. A knock sounded on the door and we all grabbed our heads in pain.

"Dammit quit knocking!" yelled Izumo grumpily. A few moments later, Kakashi and Yamato appeared in the doorway only to be met by six scowling faces.

"Well aren't we just bright rays of sunshine this morning." Kakashi said. He quickly ducked out of the way as Saara and I threw kunai and shuriken at him.

"Calm down, girls. We brought something to help you out." Yamato stated as he held out a gallon of chocolate milk and a box of donuts. Saara and I snatched them out of his hands and quickly poured a glass of milk before grabbing a donut as well. Sitting down we looked back at our sensei.

"Where's the other stuff?" I asked. Yamato's face turned a little red as he reached into his vest pocket.

"Other stuff? What are they talking about?" Kakashi asked him. Yamato said nothing as he pulled out a small blue box **(2)** and threw it to Saara, who quickly opened it. She popped out two pills handing them to me before popping two more out for herself. Grabbing our glasses, we held them up towards each other.

"Kanpai!" we said before putting the pills in our mouths, followed by some of the milk. We threw our heads back a little as we swallowed the pills.

"What the hell did they just take?" demanded Izumo, looking at Yamato.

"It's uhh...female...uh...pills...for uhhh..." Yamato stuttered as he trailed off. Saara shook her head slightly before turning to her brother.

"They're the pills that make the monthly bearable." she deadpanned, causing the four men at the table to choke on their donuts.

"What the hell are you doing carrying something like that around?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I have three kunoichi on my squad! How the hell else do you think I survive?" Yamato yelped.

"HEY!" Saara and I yelled, causing the others to flinch and grab their heads.

"Dammit you two!" Genma growled.

"Sorry, Gennie." I apologized. Suddenly the front door banged open and in walked Naruto and Kiba. They headed straight to the dining room where the others were.

"Thank Kami!" Kiba cried as he and the blonde quickly went to the table and grabbed a donut. Saara got up and got out two more glasses so I could pour in some of the milk. The older ninja looked on in horror as Naruto grabbed the blue box off the table and popped out four of the pills, handing two to Kiba. They popped them into their mouths and swallowed them with a swig of the milk. Izumo and Genma jumped to their feet in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Genma demanded. Kiba and Naruto looked at the senbon chewing brunette.

"Duh, we have hangovers." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yeah, Yamato brought the hangover cure." Kiba added.

"Hangover cure? But those pills are for girls!" Izumo yelled exasperated.

"Just try it, Izumo! It really works. Yamato-sensei gets it for us all the time!" Naruto encouraged while pushing the blue box into Izumo's hands. Kakashi looked at Yamato eyebrow raised.

"Why do YOU buy that for them?" he asked curiously.

"I always keep a box on me. Never know when the girls are gonna need it." Yamato replied.

"So those pills are for fucking hangovers?" asked Hidan yanking the box away from Izumo, examining it. Deidara reached over and took it from him.

"We are NOT taking these! We're men for Kami's sakes, un!" he reminded the immortal ninja.

"Its not just the pills, dude. You take two of them with chocolate milk and eat a couple chocolate donuts." Kiba explained.

"Yeah the pills help with the I-wanna-yarf **(3)** feeling." Naruto added. Hidan looked at the blonde bomber taking the pills back as he did so. Jesshika poured him a glass of the milk while Saara handed him a donut. Hidan popped two pills into his mouth, swallowing them before chasing it with them milk. Izumo, Genma and Deidara looked at each other still not convinced.

"Give me some. Anything's gotta be better than this massive headache I have." Genma said after a moment. Hidan gave him the pills, which he quickly took. Deidara and Izumo shrugged but took them as well.

"I hope this works, un." mumbled Deidara.

"Trust us, it does. We use it a lot." Naruto stated.

"In about an hour you'll feel great!" Kiba said. Kakashi and Yamato looked at the teens.

"Which is good cause in two hours we meet for training." Yamato said.

"Yup we train together today so be prepared to work hard." Kakashi added as they walked out of the dining room. All six teens dropped their heads onto the table with a loud groan. The only sound they heard was the two senseis laughter floating towards them.

**A/N: (1) California Gurls is by Katy Perry. (2) The blue box is Midol, used for cramps and bloating. (3) Yarfing is puking, ppl! Please Read and Review! All comments are welcome. Any flames will be used to light my jack-o-lanterns on All Hallow's Eve...**


	16. Author's Note

**A/N: Ok people! I need some help here. I am very close to finishing this fic and I would love all of your opinions on what should happen to Sakura and what you would like to see happen with the happy couples! As for what happens to Sakura I have a poll up on my profile. As to what you would like to see happen with Deidara, Saara, Hidan and Jesshika, please leave a comment or send me a private message! If I use your idea all credit will go to you. **


	17. Author's Note 2

**A/N: I am writing this since no one has seemed to notice I have a poll up on my profile. I am very close to finishing Chaos Twins Return but I need some help. What would you all like to see happen with Sakura? **

**A: She gets banned from the village**

**B: Saara and Jesshika get to finally beat her senseless**

**C: She is sent to prison**

**D: Any other suggestions?**

**Please leave me a comment or mail on what you would like to see happen.**

**Also! What would you like to see happen between Deidara and Saara, and Hidan and Jesshika? Any ideas will be credited to the person who submitted them if they are used. **

**Thank you again for your help in this! **


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto. Only the character Jesshika. Bloodytears87 is the owner of Saara. YourAngelOfChaos is the owner of Kerii. I'm soo sorry it took so long to update this! I got sidetracked by a few Bleach fics I am currently working on as well. I hope you enjoy! **

It had been a month since the celebration of Hidan and Jesshika's pending engagement. The girls busied themselves with getting things ready for the wedding that would be taking place in a week's time. They were walking around the village with Tenten, Kerii, Ino and Hinata looking at the different wedding kimonos to choose from. Lady Tsunade had given Team Gai, Team Yamato, Team Asuma and Team Kurenai a few days off as they had just returned from a week long mission to the Hidden Grass village. Normally the teams wouldn't have been sent together but it was a request from the Daimyo himself.

"I still can't believe you and Hidan-kun are getting married in two weeks!" Hinata gushed as she looked at a light purple kimono with darker purple flowers.

"We had to move it up since he and Dei-kun are officially ANBU now." Jesshika replied as she went over to the raven haired girl.

"They passed the exams?" Tenten asked.

"Yup, with flying colors too I might add." Saara told them.

"They were even put on their own squad with Sai." Jesshika stated.

"Shino was telling me about it." Ino said as she pulled a soft yellow kimono off the rack.

"Those three on a squad together? Kami help us." Kerii laughed.

"Definitely make life more interesting." Tenten said.

"Speaking of interesting..." Hinata trailed off, averting her eyes.

"What is it, Hina?" Kerii asked as the girls surrounded her.

"Kiba and I are gonna have a baby." Hinata blushed. The girls gathered around her in a group hug, jumping up and down and squealing happily.

"That is soo fucking cool!" Jesshika cried. Ino raised a brow at the brunette.

"You've been spending way too much time with Hidan." she laughed.

"I have not! And besides, he's good in bed so why wouldn't I?" Jesshika retorted.

"That was seriously T.M.I, un." Saara laughed. Jesshika raised a brow at the others with a smirk.

"And you were talking about me?" she said. Everyone burst out laughing until the sound of their stomachs growling got their attention. They all blushed as they looked at each other.

"Guess its time to eat." Ino laughed.

"Where to?" asked Kerii.

"Ichiraku's!" Jesshika and Saara shouted, causing the others to laugh at them.

"We should've known." Tenten chuckled. The six kunoichi headed to Ichiraku's for some lunch. As they entered Teuchi looked up and smiled at them.

"Be still my heart! The six most beautiful girls in all of Konoha grace my shop." he flirted.

"Stop it, old man. You're making us blush." Saara laughed. Teuchi dried his hands on a dish towel before pulling out his pad of paper.

"What can I get you today?" he asked. He wrote down their orders as they gave them to him. He had two miso ramen with beef, two with chicken, one with shrimp and one with pork. After getting their orders, Teuchi left to make it. The girls chatted about the wedding and the different kimonos they had looked at.

"Do you know who is going to be in your wedding party?" asked Ino.

"You all are and Saara is gonna be my maid of honor." Jesshika said.

"Who's gonna stand with Hidan?" asked Hinata curiously.

"Deidara is best man. Neji, Choji, Gaara, and Kiba are gonna be with him too." Saara explained.

"What about Sakura?" asked Ayame, coming in from the back. All eyes went to her.

"Skankura isn't invited to the wedding." Jesshika growled.

"That's right. We have enough to deal with without having her around." Saara added.

"I never wanted to go anyway." a voice snapped from outside the shop. Everyone looked to see Sakura standing just inside looking at them with her arms folded across her chest.

"Who asked you?" growled Kerii.

"Those two are both traitors. And you're a bigger one for marrying that monster Hidan." Sakura sneered as she pointed at Jesshika. Jesshika and Saara jumped to their feet.

"What did you just say?" they demanded, anger rolling off of them in waves. The others in the shop got up as well and moved away from the trio. With that much of an aura radiating off the two kunoichi it was becoming suffocating. Teuchi and Ayame shrunk into the back room to get away from all the tension.

"You heard me! Those two are nothing but criminals that can't be trusted!" Sakura bit out.

"If anyone's a traitor, it's you for selling us out to the Akatsuki!" Saara screamed.

"How the hell was I supposed to know they were gonna kidnap you?" Sakura retorted.

"Why the fuck else would they be asking about us? It wasn't for an autograph you know!" Jesshika shouted.

"I think you let them take you! What? It wasn't enough to take Neji and Sasuke away from me you had to have S-rank criminals as well?" Sakura cried.

"Like they would want a stupid whore like you anyway!" Saara retorted.

"You're calling me a whore? The only reason Hidan and Deidara helped you was because you fucked them!" Sakura sneered. Saara and Jesshika exchanged glances before cracking their knuckles and stepping forward.

"You are soo...fucking...dead!" they spat out as they lunged at the pinkette. Sakura let out a loud scream as she turned and ran away from them. Saara and Jesshika took off after the pinkette, leaving the others behind.

"We better go after them." Tenten stated with a sigh.

"Lets go before they kill her." Kerii said as she pulled out her money pouch. Everyone paid for their meal and when Hinata went to pay for Saara and Jesshika's, Teuchi waved it off.

"It's on the house. Just go after them!" Teuchi commanded.

"Right!" Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Kerii said as they ran out after their friends. A pink blur flew right through the middle of the village, followed by a raven and brunette blur as well.

"Dammit, Sakura! Get your ass back here!" Saara yelled as she and Jesshika chased after her. The village was quite busy and the girls were easily avoiding the many villagers that were milling about. As they tore through the center of the village, many of the other ninja took off after them, only once they realized what was going on. The three ran past the BBQ restaurant where Naruto and Sasuke were just exiting from having lunch.

"Shit they are at it again!" Naruto yelped. Sasuke simply shook his head.

"I figured Sakura would have learned to keep her mouth shut by now." he said with a sigh.

"Apparently not." another voice said as it came up to them. Naruto and Sasuke turned in the direction the voice had come from only to see Kakashi and Yamato walking up to them.

"We'd better go save Sakura...again." Yamato stated as he walked off in the direction the others had gone. Knowing the chaos twins, they would chase Sakura to the training grounds where there would be less of a chance they'd be seen. They quickly ran towards the training grounds as they were followed by a figure who stuck to the shadows and roof tops so they wouldn't be seen. As they got to the training grounds they could hear the girls arguing and the clang and clash of weapons as they struck each other. Saara ran at Sakura and did a back flip over her head to land behind her. As the pinkette tracked the raven haired girl's movements she didn't pay attention to the brunette who ran up and drop kicked her in the stomach.

"Oomph!" Sakura wheezed as she stumbled back. She managed to keep her footing and tried to run at the brunette who was on the ground. Before she could get too far, Saara tackled her from behind, knocking her to the ground. The two kunoichi rolled over and over, each trying to get the upper hand. Sakura managed to pin Saara down but Jesshika quickly went up to her and yanked her off before she could land the blow she was aiming.

"Get your skanky ass off my nee-chan!" Jesshika growled, grabbing Sakura by the hair and throwing her to the side. Saara rolled to her side and got up, going up to the pinkette and punching her in the face while Jesshika held her. Sakura stomped on the brunette's foot making her jump back. Once she was let go, the pinkette tried to get some distance from the two kunoichi. Saara and Jesshika gave chase not noticing the others had arrived. Jesshika did a front flip over Sakura's head and whirled around to stop the girl from running any further. Sakura turned to run in the other direction only to be met by Saara, who performed the Kamizuki family Special Roundhouse. It connected with the side of the girl's head with an audible crack, sending the girl flying to the ground. Shaking her head, Sakura got back on her feet getting ready to lunge at the two pissed off kunoichi. Kakashi and Yamato ran up to the fighting kunoichis and yanked Saara and Jesshika away while Asuma grabbed Sakura from behind, holding her immobile. Tenten, Kerii, Ino, and Hinata were standing off to the side, each knowing better than to get involved.

"Knock it off!" Kakashi yelled gaining the three girls' attention.

"She started it!" Saara and Jesshika yelled while trying to get free of their grasps.

"I don't care who started it! You three need to calm down!" Kakashi replied with a dangerous edge to his voice. The three girls looked over at the silver haired jounin only to see his Sharingan whirling slowly. They looked at each other and gulped, ceasing their struggles for the moment.

"What the hell set you off this time?" asked Yamato as he looked at his squad mates.

"That bitch! She's got a big mouth!" Jesshika yelled as she kicked out at the pink haired kunoichi.

"What did she say this time?" Kakashi asked. Jesshika looked away and refused to answer.

"She won't leave us alone! We were just kimono shopping for Nee-chan's wedding!" Saara yelled.

"You shouldn't even be marrying him! He's the enemy and you damn well know it!" Sakura screamed as she tried to lunge at the two girls. Asuma held fast to her waist, refusing to let her go. Kakashi looked up and noticed the other girls that were standing there.

"Tenten were you with them?" he asked the weapons mistress.

"Hai, we all were." Tenten confirmed.

"Tell us what happened." Yamato sighed. Finally someone else was with the chaos twins and could tell them what had happened. Tenten looked uncertainly at the three pissed off kunoichi before turning back to the older ninjas.

"We were out shopping for kimonos for the wedding and stopped to get lunch. Sakura heard us talking about it and started running her mouth." Tenten informed.

"What was she saying?" asked Asuma.

"She called Saara-chan a traitor and said Jessie-chan was a bigger one for marrying Hidan." Hinata added.

"She's the fucking traitor! She sold us out to the Akatsuki in the first place!" screamed Saara and Jesshika while trying to get free.

"I already told you I didn't know they were gonna kidnap you!" Sakura defended. Everyone's eyes went wide at the information.

"You told the Akatsuki where the girls were?" Asuma asked, keeping his tight grip on the pinkette while looking down at her.

"Its not like I wanted them to get kidnapped! They were asking about Gaara and Kankuro's girlfriends!" Sakura huffed.

"If they were in the village you should have alerted everyone! What if they were after Naruto?" scolded Kakashi. Sakura hung her head but said nothing.

"What the hell were you thinking? Not only did you put Naruto in danger, but the entire village as well!" Yamato yelled angrily. Naruto may not have been on his team but he really liked the blonde teen a lot, and he was like a brother to his girls.

"I agree." a voice said from above them. Everyone looked up to see Tsunade standing on a tree branch. She jumped easily to the ground and walked over to them. Behind her stood Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Sai and Shino. They had all heard the commotion and followed the blonde hokage to the training grounds.

"Lady Tsunade!" Saara, Jesshika and Sakura gasped before quickly bowing to her as much as they could while still being held.

"It's alright. You may release them." Tsunade said, pinning each girl with a stare that said don't even think about trying anything. No one saw Naruto or Kiba nod to each other and poof away. Their attention was on the hokage and what was going to happen to their friends.

"Lady Tsunade..." Saara started but was cut off by the blonde holding up her hand.

"I don't need to hear it. I heard everything," Tsunade said, glaring at the pinkette. Sakura's eyes went wide as she realized just how much trouble she was in.

"Tsunade...I...I never meant for any of this to happen! Those two took everything away from me!" she yelled.

"So you cooperated with known criminals? For revenge?" Tsunade boomed.

"Yes! I wanted revenge! If it wasn't for those two, Sasuke or Neji could've been mine!" Sakura shouted. Tsunade looked at Saara and Jesshika.

"What is she talking about?" she asked. Saara and Jesshika's faces turned red and they looked away, saying nothing. Tsunade turned to the others with a questioning gaze.

"Does anyone know what she's talking about?" she asked. Neji and Sasuke took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"We do," Sasuke said.

"Oh? Please explain it," Tsunade said with a raised brow. Everyone's eyes turned to the two ninja expectantly.

"When we were younger, our fathers agreed that when we were old enough I would marry Jesshika," Neji explained.

"And I would marry Saara," Sasuke added. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Do you still have to marry them, un?" asked a voice from behind. Everyone turned around to see Hidan and Deidara standing there next to Naruto and Kiba.

"No since our parents have died the deal was broken," Neji stated. Sakura's mouth hung open in shock.

"Then why the hell did Sasuke ask Saara about a wedding date?" she asked. "And Neji telling Jesshika they need strong sons?" Naruto started laughing and stepped forward.

"We were just messing with you," Naruto said. Everyone started laughing again as Sakura's face turned red with anger. She dashed away from Asuma towards Jesshika and Saara. The girls prepared for her to attack but it never came. Instead Tsunade had moved to stand in front of them, stopping the pinkette in her tracks.

"That will be enough!" Tsunade commanded. Sakura looked up at the hokage while still shaking in anger.

"They took everything from me! EVERYTHING!" she cried as her legs gave out and she fell to her knees on the ground. Tsunade shook her head as she stared down at the girl.

"You do know you'll have to be punished, Sakura," she said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kakashi in concern. He didn't agree with what Sakura had done, but he didn't want to lose her as a member of his team.

"Sakura Haruno, as of today, you are banned from this village," Tsunade stated with tears in her eyes. She loved the girl like a daughter and it broke her heart that she would no longer be in the village. Sakura's head snapped up to look at the hokage.

"Ban...banned? No, please Tsunade! I'll do anything!" Sakura pleaded. "Please don't ban me!" Sakura covered her face with her hands and began to sob hard. The force of her sobs shook her body to the core. Jesshika and Saara looked at each other and sighed. As much as they hated the pinkette, they weren't so heartless as to have her banned.

"Umm...Lady Tsunade?" Jesshika said questioningly. Tsunade turned to look at her.

"Yes?" she said, eyebrow raised.

"Can we...umm...suggest something?" Saara asked. Tsunade looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Go ahead," she replied.

"Instead of banning Sakura from the village, can't you just put her on probation?" Jesshika asked.

"Yea, like when Sasuke came home. No missions for a while?" Saara added. Sakura dropped her hands from her face and looked up at the girls in shock.

"Why would you do that for me?" she squeaked. "You hate me."

"We don't really hate you. We hate what you do," Jesshika stated.

"Besides, our village needs you. You're a great medic and you have monster strength!" Saara said. "We'd be stupid to lose that." An anime vein made itself known on the pinkette's forehead at the mention of her strength but she brushed it aside and looked up at Tsunade. Everyone else looked at the blonde hokage expectantly.

"After all that's happened, that's what you want?" Tsunade asked, looking at the girls.

"Yes, absolutely," Saara and Jesshika said in unison, causing Kiba to cringe just a little. Tsunade sighed and turned back to Sakura.

"As of today, you will be on probation for one year. And no missions for six months," she said. Sakura wiped her eyes and looked at the woman as she slowly got to her feet. She looked over at the girls quickly before nodding.

"Yes, mi'lady!" she said as she bowed. Hidan and Deidara walked over to their girlfriends and hugged them tightly.

"That was a fucking good thing you did," Hidan stated as he kissed Jesshika.

"I don't know if I'd have been able to do that, un," Deidara agreed.

"Saara? Jesshika?" a soft voice said. The girls looked over to see Sakura standing a few feet away uncertainly.

"What Skank...err...Sakura?" Jesshika said. They were surprised when Sakura bowed to them.

"Thank you for not having me banned," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Saara said. Tsunade put her arm around the pinkette's shoulder.

"Time to go," she said as she led the teen away. With the crisis over everyone left the four lovers alone, except for Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke and Naruto.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" Saara asked, looking at Deidara. He had been gone on a short mission with Sai and Hidan a few days ago.

"We just fucking got back," Hidan informed her. Jesshika started laughing.

"We can fucking see that," she said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"She's turning into Hidan," they said. Kakashi and Yamato began to laugh.

"Better her than Saara," Kakashi said. "An immortal with a pyro problem? Not a good combo." Saara turned and put her hands on her hips.

"I do not have a pyro problem!" she yelped. "Its well under control!"

"Says the bomber's mistress," Sasuke muttered. Saara snapped her head over to look at him but he looked away whistling innocently.

"Speaking of mistresses," Deidara said. Saara's eyes turned back to him as he dropped to his knee.

"What are you...doing?" she asked. Deidara reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small, black box.

"Will you marry me, Saara, un?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a small gold ring with a medium sized diamond. Tears flew from her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes...oh yes of course!" she cried. Deidara stood up and slid the ring on her finger before pulling her into a chaste kiss. Kakashi turned to Yamato.

"Looks like everything worked out in the end," he said.

"Yup, another chaos twin is getting married," Yamato replied. They began to walk away to leave the lovers to themselves. Sasuke and Naruto followed behind them.

"It's going to be different having the girls married," Naruto said.

"Just wait until they have children," Sasuke replied. Kakashi and Yamato stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh no..." they groaned.

**A/N: Well folks, this was the last chapter of the Chaos Twins saga. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please Read and Review! All comments are welcome. Any flames will be used to light my firecrackers at midnight on New Year's Eve...**


End file.
